Hors de contrôle
by poukie-scrapbook
Summary: Et si l'influence de la famille Cullen avait été différente ? Qu'Isabella n'arpentait pas la voie qu'on lui avait désigné ? Si la valeur de ses instincts fut primordiale et l'attrait du sang décisif ? Peut-être sa vie de chat d'intérieur ne serait-elle qu'une illusion. Peut-être désirait-elle l'inaccessible. Peut-être deviendrait-elle hors de contrôle.
1. Une certaine attraction

_Bonjours à vous,_

_Je me dois de préciser avant toutes choses que l'univers de Twillight ne m'appartient pas, que je n'emprunte ses personnages que dans le cadre de mon propre divertissement. En espérant que vous appréciez._

_Enjoy the story …_

_Poukie-scrapbook._

°oOo°

1 : Une certaine attraction

_Shes got a ticket to ride, shes got a ticket to ri-i-iide, shes got a ticket to ride, But she don't care !_

Un ticket pour une nouvelle vie. Voilà le genre d'imbécillité que je n'avais cessé de répéter ses dernières semaines.

Il fallait avouer qu'il y avait un côté rassurant à cette doctrine, mais plus je l'agitais au nez des gens moins je lui trouvais de sens.

Les croyances populaires associaient cette phrase à l'idée d'un déménagement, d'une renaissance. Concept ridicule en soit. Je n'allais pas, en déballant mes cartons, faire table rase de tout ce qui constituait ma personne avant cet instant. Même en admettant que ce fut possible, imaginez le résultat ; un cerveau embryonnaire dans un costume d'adolescente … Définitivement ridicule.

Toutefois cette réponse préfabriquée avait son utilité. Non contant d'être modelable à souhait, elle me permettait d'éluder les véritables raisons de mon départ. Alors lorsqu'on me demandait ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire à la campagne ou si j'étais sure de mon choix, je prenais un air absolument ravi en déclarant qu'il s'agissait là de mon 'ticket pour une nouvelle vie'.

La dextérité avec laquelle je maniais ses quelques mots était telle, qu'il ne me fallut que deux semaines pour convaincre ma mère d'avoir enfanter la réincarnation de Laura Ingalls. Pour un peu que je me mette à décrire la forêt environnante et c'était dans la poche.

En parlant d'elle : Renée. Dans la quarantaine. Être adorable, bien qu'on ne peut plus irresponsable. Excité par son récent statu de jeune marié et accessoirement en cloque. C'était par ailleurs, ce dernier point qui m'avait incité à prendre mon envol.

Entendez-moi bien, je n'éprouvais aucune jalousie à l'encontre de mon demi-frère en devenir. J'avais simplement décidé de laisser à ma mère une chance de construire ce parfait cliché Américain du bonheur familiale dont elle rêvait secrètement ; pas des plus réussi avec son premier mariage éclair. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de fantasme qu'elle entretenait, un mari aimant, un bambin braillard dans un quartier résidentiel et pourquoi pas un chien ?

Allez cependant lui expliquer que j'agissais par bonté d'âme qu'elle m'aurait crue en pleine crise existentielle. Je fis donc ce que toute personne aurait fait à ma place, je mentis par omission, balançant mon refrain à qui voulait l'entendre.

Ma prestation fit un tabac.

De ce fait, j'habiterais désormais chez Charlie, mon père. Le shérif de la ville. Un homme silencieux, pas vraiment à l'aise avec la gente féminine ou les relations en tout genre. Une aubaine pour moi. Pas que je sois asociale ni aisément intimidé, mais je trouvais ses entrevues accommodantes. Sûrement un gène familial ; tel père, telle fille n'est-ce pas ?

Le seul 'hic' à ce plan ingénieux c'était le temps. À peine avais-je posé un pied dans ma nouvelle demeure qu'une bourrasque glacée s'était infiltrée sous mes vêtements. Étant une enfant du soleil, le froid avait sur moi l'effet le plus néfaste. Sans abuser je _craignais_ le froid. Manque de chance, je vivrais dorénavant dans la seule ville d'Amérique où la météo rivalisait avec celle du territoire Canadien.

Forks.

Rien de bien intéressant à ce sujet, de vagues souvenirs d'enfance avec un petit Indien, des parties de caches-caches en forêt et un drive-in près de la supérette. Notez la différence, _de la_, indiquant l'absence de concurrence, pas _d'une_ supérette, idéal de choix. Oui, nous parlions bien d'un _no mens land_.

Je passais les trois jours suivants à prendre conscience de mon environnement, la maison de Charlie, Charlie, ce froid toujours plus insistant et si je l'osais la bibliothèque municipale. Ce furent trois journées d'une tranquillité relative qui précédèrent l'ultime épreuve à mon insertion campagnarde : le Lycée.

Charlie m'y déposa, m'offrant un de ses rares sourires figées qui se voulait rassurant. Je lui retournais un des miens, sachant très bien qu'aucun de nous n'était parvenue à rassurer l'autre.

Comme si la situation n'était pas assez déprimantes, quelques gouttes d'eaux s'amoncelèrent sur mon visage. Vraiment, il ne manquait que la pluie ! Je fus soudain prise d'une furieuse envie de tout plaquer. Faire demi-tour direction l'aéroport. Réserver le premier vol _class éco_ vers l'Arizona. Rentrée chez moi.

Terriblement utopique de ma part.

Me ressaisissant, j'inhalais un grand coup, remettant mes idées en places avant de courir me réfugier sous le porche. Là, je dépliais mon plan personnel de l'établissement, celui que Charlie m'avait gentiment gribouillé. Mauvaise surprise l'encre avait coulé, réduisant à néant mes tentatives d'orientation.

Dépitée, je priais pour l'intervention d'une âme charitable qui me servirait de guide ; pour une fois ma prière fut exaucée. Je tombais nez à nez avec un stupéfiant bonnet à clochettes, un de ceux que l'on oserait porter qu'un jour de carnaval. Il fut donc entendu que l'image de mon sauveur ne m'interpellerait que dans un second temps. Sauveur qui était de toute évidence, une sauveuse.

Elle avait le visage d'une beauté si exquise qu'il me laissa sans voix. Je l'examinais alors d'un peu plus près ; et bien que son couvre chef ait sûrement sa part de responsabilité dans l'obscur assemblement qu'avait son allure à mes yeux, elle me faisait penser à un lutin dont les cheveux courts pointaient dans tous les sens. Son sourire poliment habitué m'arracha à ma contemplation, puis je fis mine de l'écouter.

- Isabella Swan ? Me demanda-t-elle de sa voix mélodique.

- Bella. La corrigeais-je automatiquement.

Sans que j'eusse à en faire la demande, le lutin commença à m'expliquer de quelle façon me rendre à mon court d'histoire. Surprise mais pas contrarié qu'elle connaisse mon emploi du temps, je notais scrupuleusement ses informations dans ma tête. Après ça, on ne fera plus dire que le concept petit ville n'avait pas ses avantages.

Puis quand vint le moment de nous séparer, ses yeux s'échappèrent, se posant dans le vague. Intriguée, je suivis son regard, mais ne vit rien … Sait-on jamais…

Ce manque d'attention me mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Que dis-je ... trois minutes de rêverie de sa part rendait la situation plutôt dérangeante. Je décidais pour le bien commun d'écourter notre conversation ; et parlant plus fort que d'ordinaire dans l'espoir que le son de ma voix lui parvienne, je lui servis une formule de politesse avant de filer à l'Anglaise.

Semblant se réveiller de sa torpeur, elle me recommanda en s'esclaffant d'apprendre à faire mes lacets. Une plaisanterie qui m'échappa. De l'humour campagnard peut-être ?

Je ne restais toutefois pas assez longtemps en sa compagnie pour confirmer cette théorie. Vrai, le lutin n'avait rien de méchant, juste un peu de bizarrerie apparente. Un bon nombre d'êtres humains possédaient cette caractéristique, moi la première ; cependant nous le cachions mieux, améliorant nos capacités de socialisations.

Première règle des collectivités : s'adapter pour survivre. La pauvre ne devait pas être au courant. Ça n'avait sans doute pas d'importance avec un visage pareil. Sa beauté devait compenser l'excentricité du personnage … Il y a assurément des chanceux dans ce bas monde.

Suivant les indications qu'elle m'avait données je me rendis à mon court d'histoire, trébuchant malencontreusement sur mon lacet dès que j'eus passé l'encadrement. La preuve de mon déséquilibre déclencha l'hilarité générale et l'avertissement que le lutin avait voulu me donner ce précisa. Ça me fit un peu ronchonner, n'aurait-ce pas été moins compliqué de m'indiquer mon lacet défet ?

- Mlle Swan je suppose. Me demanda l'enseignant sans se détourner de ses notes.

J'acquiesçais aussitôt, trop honteuse pour osé lui répondre et il soupira.

- Relevez-vous je vous pris. Prenez votre manuel sur mon bureau et choisissez une place. La prochaine fois inutile de vous donner en spectacle.

Pas besoin de le répéter. Je m'emparais du bouquin, partant en quête d'une place libre. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour constater que j'avais le choix entre, un compulsif de la drague, et une blonde sulfureuse tout droit sortie de magasine de charmes masculins. Si l'apparence du lutin me semblait exceptionnelle, elle n'était que pâle comparaison devant celle-ci. Ses traits avaient été taillés avec la précision des maîtres sculpteurs Italiens. Une espèce de _David_ au féminin.

C'était assez intimidant pour le commun des mortels. Surtout que le regard qu'elle m'octroyait n'avait rien d'encourageant. Malheureusement pour elle, je n'hésitais pas un quart de seconde, me dirigeant directement vers sa personne. Pour la durée de la leçon, je fus catégorisé 'nuisance', mais qu'importe si là était le prix de la tranquillité.

Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement, et quand vint l'heure de la pause, une brune dont le prénom m'échappait me proposa de l'accompagner. J'acceptais de bonne grâce, lui emboîtant le pas.

Celle-ci semblait avoir une passion pour les ragots. Sûrement était-elle une sorte de microphone qui enregistrait et classait chaque petite information qu'elle recevait. Une attitude qui la mènerait loin, l'ambition était un attribut souvent récompensé. Une fille populaire en soit … 'Jessica' me rappelais-je enfin … me faisait une présentation arrangé du lycée, prenant un malin plaisir à me paraître désagréable.

- Ça c'est Suzanne Crayson. Me disait-elle en indiquant une présence parmi la foule. Un cerveau a l'appétit démesuré, elle a dû prendre une quinzaine de kilos depuis l'année dernière. Son frère Émile. Un petit escroc. Négocie ton prix si tu as affaire à lui. Ils viennent tous les deux de la Push et je crois bien que ce sont les seuls indiens du coin scolarisé. Carl ...

La laissant enchaîner mécaniquement sa tirade, je fis mon propre tour d'observation. En retrait, j'aperçus la femme-lutin assise avec la déesse de mon court d'histoire. Les deux plus belles créatures de l'établissement : amies. Une coïncidence pas si absurde, en sachant que la popularité était justement basée sur un assemblement de beauté.

- Et elles ? demandais-je en les désignant d'un mouvement discret.

- Rosalie Hale et Alice Cullen. Énuméra t-elle. Le plus beau lot d'étrangeté qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Ses deux là sont à part. Alice a des sortes d'absences de plusieurs minutes qui rendent les conversations _intéressantes_. Le reste du temps, on dirait que son taux de sucre a atteint son plafond. Quant à Rosalie ... on dégoûte Rosalie. Affirma-t-elle faute de mieux.

Jusqu'à ce point, ses observations rejoignaient les miennes. C'était en quelque sorte rassurant de ne pas être la seule à sentir un malaise les concernant.

- Elles se tiennent à l'écart, ne parlent qu'à leur famille. Continua ma camarade. J'ignore laquelle m'insupporte le plus.

- Leur famille ?

- Ce sont des sœurs.

- Des sœurs ?! M'écriais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui. Elles ont été adoptées par le docteur Cullen et sa femme lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes. Des fous si tu veux mon avis, ils ont la trentaine à tout casser.

Je jetais un petit coup d'œil dans leurs directions pour constater qu'elles s'opposaient physiquement. L'unique similarité relevait de leurs pupilles dorées. Probablement étais-ce recherché, car comment deux étrangères se ressembleraient-elles si ce n'est par le biais de lentilles ? J'y pensais puis à la réflexion adjoignais à leurs points communs cet étrange aura qui émanait d'elles. Nébuleuse.

- C'est sympa de leur part d'adopter plusieurs enfants. D'habitude on s'en contente d'un avant de s'atteler à la fabrication de son côté.

- Ce cas relèverait plutôt de la démence. Ils ont adopté une tribu. Cinq en tout ! S'il n'y a pas un problème de récipient là-dessous, je ne vois pas ce que c'est.

Ça me fit rire. Je lui répondis alors que le problème pouvait s'avérer typiquement masculin, graine ou endurance en cause, et voulant ménager mon effet je croquais dans une pomme. Jessica parut si surprise par ma réplique qu'elle perdit presque son air complaisant, puis comprenant que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde, me dédia un sourire entendu.

- Sont-ils tous _ainsi_ ? Lui demandais-je en me référant à la fratrie.

Je vis à sa tête que mon qualificatif l'amusait. Mais qu'y puis-je si mon vocabulaire ne contenait l'exacte nuance de ce que leurs présences m'inspiraient … Jessica avait bien dit étrange, toutefois le terme était trop simplifié. Il y avait ce drôle de magnétisme qu'elles avaient, qui tantôt vous attirez ou vous repoussez ; comme incapable de se stabiliser. Ajouter au mélange leurs apparences et elles devenaient inqualifiables à mes yeux.

- Tu vas voir par toi-même, la parade débarque. Dans l'ordre … Emmet Cullen, son frère Edward, et Jasper Hale le jumeau de Rosalie.

Un à un je les vis s'attabler au côté de leurs sœurs, me laissant éblouir par le tableau qu'ils formaient. Soit, je pouvais concevoir que deux personnes d'une même famille ne partageant aucun génome sanguin puisse remporter la loterie génétique, mais cinq c'était pratiquement surnaturel. La famille Cullen choisissait-elle ses membres en fonction de leur potentiel physique ? Si oui c'était cruel.

Il y avait d'abord l'archétype du joueur de la National Football League. Bien que regardant le sport dans de rares occasions, je reconnaissais un quart avant quand j'en croisais un ; celui-ci avait les bras de circonstance. Il n'y aurait eu que sa démarche pour m'induire en erreur, trop souple au vu du gabarit.

Le suivant avait un air torturé. Grand et sec, avec une de ses épaisses tignasses toujours emmêlé. Je devais avouer qu'il était beau garçon selon mes critères. De plus, il avait pour lui une magnifique teinte capillaire cuivre, qu'une bonne partie de la planète devait lui envier.

Néanmoins je ne vis en lui qu'une apparence agréable et ce fut quand j'examinais le dernier, que je parus hypnotisée.

Pourquoi lui ? C'était comme ça. Pourquoi Bleu et pas Vert ? C'était comme ça. On ne discute pas les goûts et les couleurs.

C'était une figure blonde au tient cachet d'aspirine. Il avait cette posture étrangement revêche, celle des gens à l'affût. On aurait quasiment dit qu'il s'attendait à ce que la situation dérape, à ce qu'il soit dans l'obligation de se défendre. Une tension qui paraissait se communiquer autour de lui ; pas pour me déplaire. Ça lui donnait presque un air dangereux.

Ce fut à ce moment que nos prunelles se rencontrèrent et je constatais qu'il possédait lui aussi cette fameuse paire de lentilles dorée. 'Les portaient-ils tous ?' me demandais-je sans pour autant vérifié l'hypothèse y préférant notre confrontation visuelle.

- Ne t'emballe pas. Ils sont quasiment tous casés. M'interrompit Jessica qui avait remarqué mon insistance. Emmet le baraqué, sort avec Rosalie, Alice avec le blond, Jasper. Reste Edward, mais apparemment aucune fille ici n'est assez bien pour lui.

Malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, on entendait l'amertume dans sa voix. J'imagine qu'il avait dû l'éconduire à une ou deux reprises. Pour ce qui est des autres, je ne me permettais pas de juger. Jessica qui ne possédait mes états d'âmes affirmait qu'il était malsain d'être romantiquement attiré par un membre de son foyer. Même adopté.

- Tu peux toujours demander s'il reste une place dans la famille. Lui proposais-je. Avec un peu de chance, tu seras la prochaine sur la liste.

Ça lui arracha un sourire et voyant que je l'avais apaisée, me concentrais à nouveau sur le menu.

Jasper… un prénom peu commun. Assez vieillot soit dit en passant. Moi qui trouvais déjà Isabella d'un autre temps, le sien faisait partie d'une catégorie au-dessus. Il lui allait pourtant bien. Ma recherche _Google_ du soir m'apprendrait qu'il s'agissait d'un prénom porté par des hommes raffinés, prudents et directifs. C'était exactement ce qu'il m'inspirait.

Parenthèse à part, il avait ce petit truc félin. Une façon de se mouvoir alliant grâce et fluidité que je trouvais captivante. J'admirais sa démarche quand il arriva près de sa sœur puis me jetant un coup d'œil, il se pencha sur le lutin pour lui donner un baiser. Bien qu'étonné par la marque d'affection publique, celle-ci l'accepta avec joie ; mais soyons sincères, qui ne l'aurait fait ?

De mon côté, j'eus un haut-le-coeur.

Mon fantasme éclatait en mille morceaux au vu de son message : totalement inaccessible.

- Bella un ticket pour toi. Edward ne te lâche pas des yeux.

Jessica et la jalousie le retour, qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. Je me tournais dans sa direction. Effectivement celui-ci me regardait, son visage balançant entre l'exaspération et l'admiration. Un peu dérangeant. Les deux émotions n'étaient pas faîtes pour s'associer.

Jasper bougea des lèvres, le roux lui répondit ; et suite à leur altercation, dans un mouvement coordonné, cinq paires d'iris dorées me dévisagèrent.

- Effrayant. Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

- Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Jessica à laquelle ma réflexion n'avait pas échappé. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il m'accorde un peu d'attention.

Son indignation me fit sourire.

- Ne t'en fait pas, les rouquins tourmentés ce n'est pas mon style. Avançais-je de bonne grâce.

Elle pouffa et ne fut pas la seule. Toute la fratrie Cullen se mit à ricaner. Étrange. S'ils n'étaient pas si loin, j'aurais juré qu'ils nous espionnaient.

- Allez … taquina Jessica en me poussant à la confidence. Lequel des trois ? Tu préfères le genre capitaine sportif ? Ou les irréprochables ?

Là je m'empourprais. On aurait pu marquer 'Bingo' en lettres d'or sur mes joues que cela n'aurait pas eu d'autre effets.

- Jasper, vraiment ? Pas à mon goût. Plaisanta t–elle. Plus sérieusement, quand je le croise j'ai l'impression d'entretenir une maladie aussi contagieuse qu'incurable. Il s'enfuira si tu l'approches d'un peu trop prés. Ce mec est paumé, complètement sur la défensive. Probablement un frustré. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'on peut lui trouver, que ce soit Alice, ou toi.

- Pour le lutin, je ne sais pas, mais en ce qui me concerne j'aime le petit côté coincé ; diablement sexy si tu veux mon avis.

- C'était un compliment ? Me demanda Jessica joueuse.

- Aucune idée. Répliquais-je sur le même ton.

À ses mots, on entendit un éclat de rire tonitruant. Nous cherchâmes à le localiser quant ça me vient comme une évidence… C'était Emmet, l'armoire à glace. L'homme riait si fort qu'il se retenait sur son plus jeune frère pour éviter la chute. Le rouquin lui-même se mordait fortement les joues en espérant caché son hilarité.

Passant outre, je voulus retourner à ma conversation. J'aperçus cependant la tête effarée de l'objet de notre discutions. Assez comique en fait. J'émis un petit rire moqueur et ses yeux croisèrent les miens furieux. J'en fus décontenancée. Son regard me happait, bientôt je ne vis plus rien aux alentours. Je commençais à perdre le contact avec la réalité lorsqu'il brisa la connexion.

Je dus cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir reprendre mes esprits, puis quittais ma chaise.

- Si tu découvres l'élément secret qu'ils ont ingurgité pour avoir ses corps de rêves, pense à moi. Lançais-je à Jessica en guise d'adieu.

- Nannn, si je te le dévoile, adieu ma fortune toute faite.

Je passais l'heure suivante en mathématique et la suivante en biologie. J'y fis la rencontre du plus jeune des Cullen, le rouquin, Edward. Pas des plus sympathique. J'avais a peine passer la porte qu'il c'était tassé sur son bureau, s'éloignant un maximum de ma présence, manque de chance pour lui il n'y avait qu'une seule place de libre. Il passa donc le reste de l'heure à me regarder de travers.

Décidant que ce jeune homme étais un parfait idiot, je me décalai vers celui-ci armé de mon plus beau sourire hypocrite. Les prévisions s'accordaient sur ce point ; lui et moi n'allions pas nous entendre.


	2. Pour changer

La semaine qui en découla, ainsi que la suivante, se passèrent sans trop d'encombre. Jessica se révéla être une bonne copine, bien que peste sur les bords. Elle me présenta à ses amis qui devinrent les miens. Il s'avéra que le dragueur qui me faisait signe en histoire se nommait Mike, le petit ami de Jessica.

Il pouvait être agréable, enfin quand il arrêtait ses petits numéros de charmes. Il fallait d'ailleurs que j'en touche un mot a sa moitié, sa devenait lassant.

Restait le problème Cullen, au pluriel.

Après l'épisode du cour de biologie, Edward Cullen était devenu insupportable. Collant serait plus exact. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il avait décidé de devenir agréable, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait être. J'aurais plutôt dit qu'il se prêtait a ma compagnie dans le cadre d'une étude.

J'étais devenue un rat de laboratoire, un sujet d'expérience particulièrement passionnant. Mes moindres gestes étaient analysés, retranscrit pour ensuite être décrypté. Usant. On pouvait décemment trouver mieux comme statue.

Je le laissais faire pour une unique raison : Jessica.

Même si elle ne me l'avouerait jamais, elle avait toujours l'espoir d'une quelconque romance avec le rouquin. Et l'incompréhensible intérêt qu'il éprouvait pour ma personne, lui avait permis de s'en approcher. Certes peu, mais c'était tout de même un pas.

Mon second et plus important problème se trouvât être son frère : Jasper.

Alors que je déplorais la régulière présence d'Edward à ma table, celle de Jasper ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Bien au contraire ! Mais malgré mes innombrables tentatives d'approches, l'adonis blond trouvait toujours le moyen de s'éclipser.

Conclusion : cet homme me fuyait.

Après notre première rencontre, j'avais tenté de l'aborder comme n'importe qu'elle nouvelle étudiante et j'avais voulut sympathiser.

Il c'était contenté de répondre à ma question de base, à s'avoir 'son nom' de sa voie grave et veloutée, avant de se s'éloigner au plus vite. Pas vraiment ce que je m'étais imaginée.

Suite à cela je pataugeais littéralement. Faute a mon caractère rectiligne, j'étais incapable d'élaborer une stratégie d'approche et Jessica se mit dans l'idée qu'elle devait m'aider. Rien que de repenser a tous les moyens détournés qu'elle m'a fait utiliser, j'en rougissais.

Les livres qui tombent, le partenariat. Bref, tous les clichés standards de l'adolescente en chasse, et c'était sans parler de la bousculade dans le couloir. Sûrement l'histoire qui me faisait le plus honte …

Cette fois là, j'attendais le blond au détour d'un couloir pour provoquer une de ses fameuses _rencontres accidentelles_. Celles que l'on ne trouvait que dans les films à l'eau de rose, inattendu, charmante et romantique. Malheureusement pour moi, lorsque l'objet de ma convoitise pointa le bout de son nez, je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il puisque tout simplement s'écarter. J'avais gardé un souvenir plutôt marquant du mur qui me faisait face : un joli bleu sur le front.

J'avais mis tellement d'ardeur au combat, puisque c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait : un combat, qu'il en était venu à grogner a mon approche. Très primaire comme réaction, mais carrément sexy.

À partir de cet instant, je me refusais à toute sorte de tentative de rapprochement et cela malgré les protestations de Jessica.

Je me contentais de l'observer du coin de l'oeil, comme en ce moment, à la cafétéria. Seul endroit qu'il fréquentait où l'on pouvait l'apercevoir un instant sans sa famille, sans Alice. Cela restait appréciable.

Jasper était toujours aussi beau, ses cheveux bouclés ondulant avec ses mouvements. L'ange blond faisait face à son plateau, déchiquetant méthodiquement son steak avec ses couverts sans jamais y toucher.

Je m'imaginais un instant à la place de ce steak et me dit que j'en étais vraiment arrivée a un point de non retour. Je poussais un petit soupir résigné et il planta brutalement son regard dans le mien. Outch !

C'était ce regard qui hantait mes nuits ! Et la je réalisais que cet apollon était devenu le sujet d'une véritable obsession, et ce n'était saint, ni pour mon coeur, ni pour ma santé mentale.

- Encore entrain d'admirer mon frère ? Me demanda une voie légèrement contrariée.

Tient, mais qui voilà ? L'ennemi public numéro deux ! Le un restant mon père qui surveillait trop mes fréquentations, le flic par excellence.

- Bonjour Edward. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Mais toi Isabella. Il s'appuya contre ses mains jointes et se rapprocha de moi, tandis que je continuais de manger. À quoi tu penses ? me demanda t-il soudainement.

- Futur milk-shake à la cerise, saupoudré de cannelle et cacao.

Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra.

- Tu mens. Déclara t-il avec fierté.

Le choc me fit raté ma fourchette, et le regarda, sidérée. Plus je le côtoyais, plus cela devenait évident : Edward n'avait pas inventé l'eau chaude.

Toute personne cohérente aurait compris qu'il l'importunait, pas lui. Sérieusement, se pouvait-il que la nature ait dénigré son intelligence ? Peut être avait-elle mit trop d'ardeur à perfectionner sa plastique pour s'apercevoir de l'évident manque intellectuel. Pourtant, il était bien plus qu'indéniable ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ça injuste pour lui, personne ne le prendrais jamais au sérieux.

- Oui. Finis-je tout de même par lui répondre prise en pitié.

- Dit moi Isabella. Je grimaçais à l'entente de mon prénom en entier. Qu'as-tu prévu samedi soir ?

Si précédemment je ratais ma fourchette, cette fois-ci elle tomba proprement à terre. Si je m'y attendais à celle-là !

Mon attitude hébétée sembla le divertir, et dans un mouvement tendre il replaça une des mèches de cheveux qui c'était négligemment égaré sur mes yeux.

Là, je paniquais.

Il me fallait une échappatoire et vite.

Mes yeux recherchaient un objet utile à la situation sur la table, sans grand succès. Et quoi un brownie me serait-il utile ? Je pouvais peut-être le lancer à l'autre bout du self en priant pour qu'il ait un faible pour le chocolat.

- Edward, Alice te cherche.

Je tournais la tête. Ho mon dieu ! Pour la première depuis son arrivé, je louais la présence du rouquin à mes côtés. C'est une sensation curieuse de se réjouir et d'exécrer simultanément la compagnie d'une personne. Le rouquin pouvait se vanter d'être ma première expérience du genre.

- Jasper pas maintenant, je suis occupée. Fit le susnommé énervé par cette interruption.

- C'est urgent, je ne fais que répéter ses propres mots.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard, comme s'il communiquait par celui-ci et finalement Edward amorça un mouvement pour se dégager du banc. Victoire !

- Très bien. Déclara t-il d'une voix lasse. A plus tard I-sa-be-lla. Me susurra t-il à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, et que je me rendis compte que nous étions totalement seuls, mon cœur entama une symphonie au rythme endiablé. Intérieurement je jubilais, je n'avais eu besoin d'aucun subterfuge pour profiter de sa présence.

Malgré tout Jasper étais là, à l'autre bout de la table.

Quel énorme progrès !

Je me sentais légère. L'allégresse que sa présence provoquait en moi se mêlait à la gratitude, il m'avait épargné des complications avec son frère.

Repousser les prétendants acharnés n'avait jamais été ma spécialité, et ce manque d'expérience se traduisait souvent par des répliques aussi tranchante que des lames de rasoirs. Donc mieux ne valait-il pas insister.

J'inspirai un grand coup, soudain anxieuse, il allait bien falloir que je lui parle. Ce serait bête que mon silence fusse la cause de son départ. Pour une fois qu'il ne manifestait aucune objection a ma présence, je ne devais tout gâcher !

- Merci. Le gratifiais-je, ainsi, reconnaissante.

Réponse pas des plus élaborer, mais sous la pression je ne m'en sortait pas trop mal. J'avais réussi à articuler.

- Problèmes de gestion sociale ? Me demanda t-il ironique. Curieux que tu trouve a redire à son comportement, vous êtes aussi subtil l'un que l'autre. Il fit une pause avant de continuer durement. Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait.

Je me mordillais la lèvre honteuse, la réprimande était acide. Je ne pouvais toutefois contester la stupidité de mes agissements, même si le désespoir justifiait en parti mes actions. S'il avait accepté ne serais ce que de me parler, peut être aurais-je pu me contrôler. Hypothétiquement parlant bien sur.

- Je voulais simplement apprendre à te connaître. Répondis-je avec franchise.

Ma gêne était évidente, pourtant cela ne parut pas l'émouvoir.

- Pourquoi ? me demanda t–il alors.

On n'avait pas idée de poser la question !

Mon regard devient fuyant et mes joues se colorèrent d'un joli rouge carmin.

- Tu me plais. Lui avouais-je dans un murmure.

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de digérer mon audace et répliqua aussitôt.

- Je suis en couple.

Un point pour Jasper et Alice.

Zéro pour Jasper et Bella.

- Je sais.

- Je suis heureux.

- Je sais.

Jasper et Alice déclarés grands vainqueurs !

Je faillis en pleurer.

Bien que je sois au courant de la situation, l'écouter me l'énumérer de sa voix implacable me fit plus de peine que je le pensais.

D'un autre côté je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir fautive. C'est vrai ! De quel droit pouvais-je prétendre à détruire un couple ?

Je posa une main sur mon front, je sentais le malaise venir ...

- Renonce. Me disait-il avec une pointe d'accent. L'espoir ne t'apportera rien de bon, j'aime Alice.

Bang ! Le tir était bien placé. Pile sur le cœur.

Tout en prenant la parole il s'était rapproché de moi, réduisant la distance qui nous séparait. Cet homme est totalement illogique. Il me faisait entendre que je l'insupportais et tout ce qu'il trouvait pour ne le prouver c'était un rapprochement physique immédiat. Cherchez l'erreur !

Il y avait de quoi devenir folle ! Soit cet homme, ce jouait de moi, soit il n'avait pas conscience de sa propre attirance à mon égard, et je préférais largement la deuxième option !

Et tandis qu'il ne fixait, je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas abandonner si facilement. Des signes, même contradictoires, restaient des signes et je ne voulais pas les négligés. L'évidence se dévoila, il m'était impossible d'oublier son existence.

- J'en suis incapable. Déclarais-je en échos à ma réflexion.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel il me jaugea.

- Pourquoi ne donnerais-tu pas une chance a mon frère ?

PARDON !

Sa proposition me mit dans une colère noire et je lui jetais un regard furieux. De quel droit m'imposait-il Edward ? Je n'étais pas une quelconque sorte de marchandise ! Si je parlais de lui, c'était seulement _pour lui_ et personne d'autre !

Enflammé par cette stupide question, j'envoyais une flaupé d'insultes à son attention, me moquant des murmures choqués qui nous entouraient. 'Espèce de crétin constipé, tu n'es qu'un abruti, un imbécile, qui t'as demandé de parler au nom de ton frère ? Je n'ai aucun besoin d'une blondasse receleuse pour s'occuper de mon statue amoureux, on ne me refourgue pas ! Je ne suis pas si facile !' lui hurlais-je dessus.

Et avant que je puisse lui sortir le quart des injures que j'avais emmagasiné, mon irritation s'estompa. Étrange. J'en perdis le fil de la conversation, et me contentais de le contempler étourdie.

C'était la première fois que nous étions aussi proche, et je ne pus que m'émerveiller devant sa beauté. Chez lui, tout n'était que perfection, comme une sculpture taillée dans le marbre. Mon regard s'attarda sur un petit éclat qu'il avait sous l'œil, et je plissais les yeux pour en distinguer les contours.

C'était une cicatrice.

Une cicatrice ?

Et c'est à ce moment que je les vis, les multiples entailles qui parcouraient son beau visage. De minuscules traces de morsures. Comment n'avais-je pu les remarquer plus tôt ?

Je me reculais un peu, regardant sa figure dans son ensemble. Il avait un air sauvage, dangereux. Avec des yeux farouches et calculateurs, qui ne pouvaient le rendre que plus attrayant à mon goût.

Et tandis que je l'étudiais, je me consumais littéralement d'envie.

- Stop. Me dit-il la voix devenue rauque.

Je regardais Jasper et la lueur que je vis passer dans son regard me fascina. On aurait dit qu'il se contenait.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! M'ordonna t-il menacent.

Cette fois-ci son regard avait changée, il y avait dans les prunelles de l'ange blond un reflet rouge peu rassurants. Je fus prise d'une peur panique. C'était comme s'il allait m'attaquer, mais curieusement je me calma aussitôt. J'étais maintenant détendue, et attendais le verdict avec une sérénité inappropriée.

Soudain, la voix du lutin-sauveur s'éleva.

- Jasper ! S'écria t-elle, comme une réprimande.

L'adonis blond la tourna vers elle, un air coupable assombrissant ses traits, et sans un mot, s'écarta.

L'expérience que je vécus ce jour-là me choqua mais ne me traumatisa pas comme elle aurait dû. Au contraire, je me languissais de me retrouver, à nouveau, face au beau blond.

Cette confrontation avait provoqué, chez moi, une montée d'adrénaline, et j'adorais ça. Inconsciente et masochiste ? Moi ? Jamais !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne le revis pas de la semaine.

Ce fut le mardi suivant que je pus enfin l'apercevoir. J'en fus tout excitée. Malheureusement, quand je le croisa dans le couloir, il ne m'adressa pas l'ombre d'un regard. J'en fus triste et vexée.

Moi qui croyais qu'après notre conversation, je méritais un peu d'égard. Apparemment je me trompais. Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une rêveuse et en souffla de déception.

- Y'en ai marre ! Tu fais la gueule depuis se matin ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Crache le morceau ! S'exclama Jessica agacée par mon comportement.

- Il est revenu.

L' intérêt de mon interlocutrice monta en flèche.

- Mister coincé mais sexy est de retour ? Et tu lui as parlé ? Demanda t-elle avidement.

Je grimaçais et m'affalais sur mon bureau.

- Je vois. Continua t-elle déçu de n'avoir rien de croustillant à se mettre sous la dent. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, il a été prouver que l'esprit des blonds était plus lent que la moyenne.

Je pouffais doucement et lui sourit. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour me remonter le moral avec ses commentaires douteux. Le soutien que m'accordait Jessica m'aida à tenir la journée, même si je fus clairement insupportable avec ma mauvaise humeur.

À la sortie des cours, alors que je me dirigeais vers ma camionnette, gracieusement offerte par Charlie, je distinguais la fratrie Cullen, regroupée de l'autre côté du parking.

Ils semblaient se disputer.

D'un côté il y avait Edward et Rosalie s'époumonant l'un contre l'autre. Et de l'autre, Jasper qui tentait vainement de s'échapper, mais c'était sans compter sur son frère, armoire à glace, qui empêchait une quelconque retraite. Pauvre jasper.

Malgré leurs cris, le vent m'empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit et je me figeais dans ma course pour les écoutés. Ben quoi ? Un peu d'espionnage n'a jamais fait de mal.

Je pus alors remarquer que seul le lutin ne participait pas à l'altercation. Elle se contentait de regarder dans ma direction. Rectification, elle me regardait. Et avec beaucoup trop d'insistance pour que sa paraisse normal.

Soudain, sans que je puisse le prévoir, une voiture apparut dans mon champ de vision. C'était celle de Tyler, un type sympa qui bichonnait ses quatre roues avec autant de soin que sa copine, si ce n'est plus. La dernière chose dont je me souviens avant qu'elle ne me percute, c'était la conversation que nous avions eu, Tyler et moi, à propos de sa petite chérie.

-J'ai quelques problèmes avec mes plaquettes, m'avait-il dit, il faut que je la laisse au garage quelques jours. J'espère qu'elle n'en souffrira pas trop.

Bizarrement je pensais qu'elle allait arriver au garage bien plus tôt que prévue. Puis ce fut le trou noir.


	3. Le mot du jour

_Bonjours a vous, tout d'abord je remercie : lola-pink, amaris12345, Vavaamoi, tia 63, crys063, Karmillia, squishy 05, oliveronica cullen massen, et Emma-des-îles-974 pour leurs commentaires et promet d'en prendre compte._

_- La fic sera publié de façon aléatoire, selon mon travail mais au minimum une fois par mois. Je sais que s'est peu et j'en suis désolé._

_- Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un Jasper POW, malgré tout cela reste en suspend. On ne sait jamais._

_- Je comprends ce que tu sous-entends par fixe, et je ferais tout mon possible pour arranger ça._

_Merci encore pour vous commentaires encourageants !_

_Ps : je m'excuse pour les fautes qui se glissent dans ses pages un inconvénient des trop nombreuses re-lectures._

_Enjoy reading …_

3 : Le mot du jour.

Quelque chose se propageait en moi. J'avais chaud, très chaud. C'était insensé. J'allais mourir ? Mon corps n'était-il pas censé devenir glacé ? Pourquoi cette chaleur m'envahissait-elle ?

Et là, je compris. Je brûlais. La voiture de Tyler devait être en flammes.

J'avais tellement mal !

C'était atroce, il fallait que sa s'arrête. Pourquoi cela durait-il si longtemps. Morte, je ne pourrais plus rien ressentir. Je voulais mourir ! Tuer-moi ! Suppliais-je inconsciemment. TUER MOI !

Je n'avais jamais eu de conscience religieuse, mais une idée s'imposa finalement dans mon esprit. L'idée que peut être, je m'étais trompé, et que j'avais atterri en enfer.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Je pleurais de rage et de douleur. Il fallait stopper ça, faire sortir les flammes de mon corps. Qu'elles partent ! Qu'elles partent ! JE VOULAIS QU'ELLES PARTENT ! Je souffrais trop.

STOP !

Puis, sans aucune raison, la douleur commença à s'estomper, certaines parties de mon corps se détendirent et je sentis la brûlure diminuer pour se loger uniquement dans ma gorge. La souffrance s'effaçait, ne laissant qu'un vague malaise.

Je me sentais libre. Finalement l'épreuve était passée. J'allais être en paix.

- Elle se réveille. Entendis-je.

- Il était temps, ses cris devenaient insupportables. Continua une autre voix clairement agacée.

- Ne soit pas si dure. C'est difficile pour tout le monde.

Un grognement lui répondit.

J'étais donc toujours en vie.

Béni soient les médecins ! J'avais échappé au pire.

Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux et effectivement cela ne me posa aucun problème. La première vision qui s'offrit a moi fut un plafond d'une blancheur immaculée.

Blanc.

Quelle belle couleur.

Lumineuse.

Tandis que je m'extasiais devant ce plafond ridiculement blanc, je me surpris à remarquer certains détails, qui en temps normal, auraient dû m'échapper.

D'abord, le reflet d'une lampe en verre sur le plafond, puis, la façon gracieuse dont l'ombre d'une branche d'arbre dansait sur la commode, et enfin de petites taches grises vaporeuses qui semblaient être des imperfections, ou plutôt de la poussière.

De la poussière ? Franchement, qui pouvait si distinctement percevoir la poussière ? Personne à ma connaissance. Quoi qu'il en soit, ma vision paraissait comme décuplé. A moins que celle-ci ne fut mauvaise avant l'accident, le van de Tyler m'avait … rabiboché ?

- Fascinant. Déclarais-je en considérant les différentes nuances que le blanc pouvait apporter.

Ce son si mélodieux … Était-ce ma voix ?

- Fascinant. Répétais-je pour me le confirmer.

Je passais ma main sur ma gorge, elle m'irritait comme lorsque je chantais trop au cours d'une soirée. Étrange. J'oubliais bien vite ce détail et repris mes observations.

Ignorant le décor, je me concentrais sur mon ouie. Je captais certains bruits : le lointain ronronnement d'un moteur, le piaillement des oiseaux, la symphonie du vent, des feuilles, et le plissement des vêtements des trois personnes présente dans la pièce.

Ce n'était pas seulement les vêtements. Ils étaient trois. J'en étais sure. J'arrivais à discerner leurs présences. Un radar humain en somme.

Fascinant. Me dis-je d'une façon beaucoup plus ironique.

Je fis basculer ma tête sur le côté pour vérifier mon hypothèse, mais mon mouvement étais si rapide et brusque que je me pris la tête de lit sur le nez.

Aie ! Enfin non, je n'avais rien sentie, mais je m'étais 'légèrement' rendu ridicule.

Bref, le plus important étais que tout étais en place, parce que j'imaginais mal la tête de Charlie si le personnel médical lui annonçait que je m'étais blessé seule. J'aurais fini emballé dans une combinaison protectrice pour le reste de ma vie.

On avait frôlé la catastrophe.

En parlant des infirmiers, ils étaient là, complètement immobiles, et magnifiques dans leurs vêtements parfaitement repassés. Je fixais leurs visages avec incrédulité. De ma vie, je n'avais jamais vu au temps de beauté réuni au même endroit. À part peut être pour la fratrie Cullen.

Dans quelle sorte de clinique avais-je bien plus tomber ? St Christie les anges ?

Gain de peau parfaits, cheveux lisse et soyeux, maquillage étalé à la perfection. Puis un détail me frappa : ils ne portaient pas de blouse. Je n'étais pas à l'hôpital.

Je fronçais les sourcils, mais me rappelant les règles de bonne conduite que la famille Swan était sensée appliquée. Je les salua poliment. Les questions viendraient après.

- Bonjours. Dis-je en échos à ses principes.

Les personnes présentes dans la chambre me sourirent, dont une avec beaucoup trop de légèreté à mon goût. Je relavais un sourcil vexé. Mouais, il fallait si attendre. Une tentative de meurtre sur sa propre personne ne passait pas inaperçue.

-Bonjour, petite soeur et bienvenue dans le monde des non-vivants. Déclara avec enthousiasme le seul homme de la pièce.

Quel étrange humour.

La blonde au sourire ironique lui colla une petite tape derrière la tête et celle qui se tenait près de mon lit poussa un soupir résigné.

'Quoi ?' C'était-il alors écrié.

Je ne fis pas attention à la suite de la conversation, trop occupée à le dévisager. Sa carrure me rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ?

C'était flou, mais je jurerais l'avoir déjà aperçu … Mais oui ! Je me souvenais !

Je sauta sur mes deux pieds, et trouva aussitôt l'équilibre. Un point qui méritait d'être souligné, car inespéré dans mon cas.

- Tu es l'armoire à glace Cullen ! Lui dis-je en le pointant du doigt triomphante.

- L'armoire à glace Cullen ? Répéta la-dite 'armoire à glace' à la fois consterné et amusé.

Raté pour la politesse. Et décidant de me faire oublier, je cacha discrètement mon doigt dans ma poche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas nounours, elle n'a retenu que l'essentiel, ton incroyable carrure d'athlète. Déclara la gravure de mode à sa droite, en caressant lascivement son bras. Elle mémorisera ton visage plus tard.

Puis une nouvelle révélation.

- Rosalie ! M'écriais-je en même temps que le beau brun.

- Je connais mon prénom, pas besoin de crier. Repris t'elle une expression exaspérée collée sur le visage.

Une autre peste.

Je souris.

C'était sûrement inscrit dans le code génétique des belles femmes, ou alors c'était un produit miracle distribuer à la naissance. Je voyais ça d'ici, le lait maternel 'ébloui-moi' : beauté, répartie, et vacheries assurée. Tout le monde ce le serait arraché !

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce plaignit le géant. La morveuse m'appelle, l'armoire à glace, et tu n'as droit qu'à Rosalie. Juste Rosalie ! Pas beauté froide et fatale, ou nymphomane égoïste, mais Rosalie ! C'est un affront ! S'indigna t-il faussement.

- Je ne sais pas moi, continua t-il sur sa lancée. Elle aurait pu parler de ton mauvais caractère, de ton langage grossier, de tes problèmes de …

- Mon chéri … l'interrompit la concernée une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Ce côté nymphomane que tu aimes tant risque de rapidement disparaître si tu continues ta phrase.

- Mais mon bébé, je t'assure que j'adore absolument tous tes défauts.

Aie ! Pour le tact et la délicatesse en voilà un qui devrait prendre des cours. Aucune fille n'aimait qu'on fasse étalage de ses tares, et il semblait intarissable sur le sujet. Rosalie ruminait cette phrase depuis plus d'une minute, et son visage indiquait clairement qu'elle allait perdre patience, si Mr muscle continuait à la descendre ainsi.

Il me faisait d'ailleurs un peu peine, ses prétendues explications ne réussissaient qu'à l'enfoncer. Mais il m'avait traité de morveuse alors qu'il se débrouille.

- Ta beauté compense absolument tout. Lui assurait-il paniqué.

Il y avait de quoi se taper la tête contre le mur.

Bien que je fusse amusée par la comédie, je me pus m'empêcher de me laisser distraire. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ma gorge me lançait terriblement.

J'avais besoin d'un cachet.

- Bella ? Bella ? Isabella ?

Je venais de réaliser que l'on m'appelait et leva les yeux vers la source de ce bruit. Mon interlocutrice était une petite femme au regard tendre et aux très longues boucles caramel.

- Je suis Esmée, la mère d'Emmet et Rosalie. Se présenta t-elle.

Alors c'étais elle. La mère Cullen.

J'en restais baba. J'avais l'impression de rencontrer un mythe, quelqu'un de trop merveilleux pour exister et mon expression frôla l'adoration. Elle était comme ses enfants : absolument magnifique. Tellement magnifique que cela en devenait intrigant.

Quelle sorte de vie, cette femme, avait-elle bien pu mener pour embellir ainsi son physique et celui de ses enfants ?

C'était-il répandu une toxine dans l'air de cette maison, ou la fabriquait-elle ? À moins que cette famille ne suive un régime spécifique, composé d'une denrée exotique, ou peut-être possédait-elle une certaine magie dans les doigts, qui transformait, à coup de gâteau, n'importe quels enfants en créature divines ?

Peut-être devrais-je lui demander d'user de sa magie sur moi, on ne sait jamais.

- Nous sommes là pour t'aider, me disait-elle d'une voie empreinte de douceur et de sollicitude. Enfin si tu acceptes.

- M'aider ? Vous aller me transformer ?

Ils me regardèrent tous interloqués et Mr baraqué explosa de rire. Je devais être complètement à côté de la plaque, mais même larguée, la pauvre femme devait l'être plus que moi.

Qui me blâmerait ? Je tentais juste ma chance.

- Ma chérie. Tu es au courant ? Me demanda t-elle inquiète.

C'était donc bien ça ! Je leur fis un sourire resplendissant et murmura que j'adorais les fraisiers. Ils semblèrent tous étonnés.

- On a dû rater quelque chose. Ajouta simplement Rosalie, toujours couverte pas les rires de son copain.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle sous-entendait mais m'en contrefichait.

Une porte avait claqué.

J'entendais le murmure de pas qui se rapprochaient, suivi d'un son net et glissant qui m'affolait quelque peu. Voyant cela, Emmet pouffa, et Cullen-mère le darda d'un coup d'œil réprobateur.

- Ne t'inquiète ma chérie, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Me disait-elle en me prenant la main pour me rassurer. Main froide d'ailleurs.

- Quelqu'un d'autre est ici. Déclarais-je incertaine.

Contrairement a ce que je pensais, elle ne sembla pas du tout surprise et me le confirma simplement.

- Oui. Ce sont mon mari et nos enfants, ils apportent le dîner. Tu comprendras assez vite. Me déclara t-elle avec douceur. Ne soit pas surprise tu …

Mais je n'écoutais plus, une chose beaucoup plus importante avait accaparé mon attention … une odeur. Une odeur bien particulière.

Une odeur complètement délicieuse et inconnue.

Et bien avant de me rendre compte que je ne réclamais que d'y goûter, je me retrouvais au rez-de-chaussée, accroupis sur une chose duveteuse.

C'était de la fourrure.

Elle provenait d'un animal.

Une biche.

BEURK. C'était dégoûtant ! J'étais attirée par ÇA !

La brûlure au fond de ma gorge se fit soudain plus intense et sans pouvoir me justifier je me jetais sur la proie, plantant avec force mes dents dans l'animal.

L'odeur étais bien meilleure au goût. Lentement un liquide commença à affluer dans ma bouche et je perdis tout contrôle. Me pressant contre son artère, j'en demandais plus.

C'étais moi, ou ce truc me faisait un effet pas possible ? Stupéfiant. Un paradis a porté de main.

La proie bougeait et je m'en délectais. C'était tellement grisant.

Ma parole, je devenais sadique ! Quoi d'autre ? Je mordis plus fort, mâchouillant sans ménagement la pauvre bête. Ça n'allait pas assez vite ! Et je commençais à m'énerver.

- Il n'y a plus rien. Entendis-je.

Comment ça plus rien ! Je n'avais pas fini !

Je lâchais la dépouille de l'animal sans la moindre délicatesse et elle s'écrasa sur le dallage en céramique dans un bruit mat. Jolie céramique en passant, un motif oriental qui me faisait penser à ceux des Riad marocains. Il conviendrait parfaitement sur ma terrasse à Phénix.

- Fascinant. Déclarais-je en essuyant distraitement avec ma manche le sang qui dégoulinait de mon menton.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

La brûlure de ma gorge continuait à me lancer, et, sans réfléchir, je me mis à la recherche de ce délicieux nectar, humant l'air avec délectation.

Je me rendis presque instantanément compte que le parfum émanait de toute part, et parmi eux, je repérais un gibier dont l'odeur paraissait bien plus alléchante que toute les autres. Elle semblait si raffinée, délicate, avec une touche sucrée qui embaumait l'air. Délicieuse.

J'en avais l'eau à la bouche.

Et sans me soucier des personnes qui m'ordonnaient de 'rester en place', je partie en chasse.

Quand je pénétra dans les bois, il faisait déjà nuit. L'ambiance s'alourdissait sur mon passage, me conférant une aura inquiétante et dangereuse qui m'exaltait.

Je me déplaçais à grande vitesse, jonglant entre les arbres sans vraiment les voir. Le paysage n'indifférait, j'avais un but : cette mystérieuse fragrance.

C'était pratiquement obsessionnel, vital. Il me la fallait. J'en avais besoin !

Je m'immobilisa quelques secondes et respira de nouveau. L'odeur était plus forte par ici, recouvrant l'air comme un tapis de brume. J'ignorais dans quelle direction avancer, trop d'éléments contradictoires se superposaient.

Mais la proie avait dû s'attarder dans cet endroit, c'était certain. Elle laissait comme une empreinte aérienne qui me permettait de la suivre a la trace. Une texture et une chaleur inhabituelle en ses lieux. C'est ainsi que le chemin s'imposa, naturellement : un petit sentier qui remontait la colline.

Sans attendre, je m'y engageais.

L'arôme était proche, l'excitation que me procurait la traque se mêlait à l'envi grandissante de sang. Mon cœur ne battait pas spécialement vite, et pour parler franchement, je ne le sentais pas du tout, mais des palpitations se faisaient sentir au niveau de ma gorge. Je me sentais fléchir. Comme si j'étais en manque.

Ici Bella nouvellement junkie, j'écoute. Quelle idée !

Je souris à mon allusion et jouant le jeu jusqu'au bout, je me dis que j'allais bientôt recevoir ma dose.

Enfin, je l'apercevais, ramassant des champignons au couteau, ma proie abordait un jaune fluo des plus irritant. Elle semblait inconsciente du danger qui la guettait et je m'en réjouissais, en tirant même une certaine fierté.

Je l'observais en me léchant les babines. J'allais finalement pouvoir étancher ma soif. Ma soif ? Un drôle de mot pour enrichir mon vocabulaire de toxico. Mais qu'importe !

Accroupis dans l'ombre d'un pin, j'attendis que ma proie se rapproche. Je guettais, comptant les pas qui nous séparaient. Un, deux , trois …. Quatre ! Plus que quatre pas et je lui sautais dessus.

Mais avant que je ne puisse mettre mon plan à exécution, l'objet convoité se trouva attirer par le son d'une voix. La voix d'un problème sans odeur, un problème que je désignais mentalement comme un 'non-comestible' blond.

Elle et lui se mirent à discuter, mais je ne fis pas attention à leur conversation, bien trop étourdie par ce parfum hors du commun. Tellement étourdie que je ne m'aperçus que tardivement de leur départ.

Non, je ne pouvais pas laisser cette proie m'échapper ! Il fallait que je la goûte !

L'urgence de la situation se fit ressentir et alors que je me préparais à attaquer, un deuxième non-comestible blond me barra la route.

D'où sortaient-ils ? Il devait y avoir un nid dans les parages.

Ne cherchant pas querelle, je voulus le contourner, mais dès l'instant ou j'atteignis son flan, il m'envoya violement à terre. Putain ! Ça faisait un mal de chien !

Une fois la peine écartée, je me relevais et grogna mon mécontentement. Cela ne parut pas l'impressionner. Il semblait plutôt calme, et je décidais que l'altercation ne devait être qu'un regrettable incident. Je m'étais lourdement trompé ! Lors de ma tentative suivante ce ne fus pas sur le sol que je me trouva projeté, mais sur la dure écorce d'un arbre. Un cri m'échappa, et aussitôt, je pris une posture qui se voulait menaçante.

Ce pouvait-il que cet individu ait flairé ma proie ?

Au loin, j'apercevais encore un petit point fluorescent, je dus le fixer avec trop d'insistance car on me rappela à l'ordre. Je me mis en colère. De quel droit me volait-il ma proie ! Je l'avais vu en premier ! Pas question qu'elle m'échappe ! Elle était MIENNE ! Et j'avais bien l'intention de la garder !

Mais avais-je une chance ?

Discrètement, j'analysais mon opposant. Il avait une allure rêche et austère qui me faisait pensée aux militaires en service. Son regard semblait dur, implacable, et il suintait la confiance. Exacerbant. Mon jugement tomba : Trop sur de lui. Une bouffée d'orgueil me submergea. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Et, surestimant grandement mes capacités, je chargeais droit sur lui, mains et dents en avant.

J'allais le réduire en miette.

La compréhension se lut dans son regard, il ricana de mon audace. Puis, dans un mouvement d'une grâce que je ne pourrais jamais espérer égaler, il me fit basculer sur le côté pour m'immobiliser de son poids.

Durée de l'intervention 2 secondes un quart. Il était visiblement plus fort que moi.

Je me retrouvais étriquée entre ses bras : prise au piége. Il commença à rapprocher ses dents qui me semblèrent anormalement tranchante de mon visage, et pour l'en dissuader, je me mis à grogner furieusement. Cela ne le fit que ricaner davantage.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, je me débattis sauvagement, jouant des pieds pour me libéré. Quand, aux prix de maints efforts, je le repoussa. Je me mis à trouver cette situation extrêmement comique. Et sans crié gare, je fus prise d'un véritable fou rire. Une petite voix en moi me chuchota qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de rigoler, mais je la repoussais. C'était tellement drôle !

Je rigolais tellement longtemps que quand j'eus fini, je me sentis vide, mentalement épuisée. Je restais alors sans bouger pendant de longues minutes, sereine. Puis, encore une fois, l'envie se réveilla.

Ou était donc mon anorak jaune ? Je regardais frénétiquement à gauche et à droite, mais ne vit rien. J'utilisais mon odora. Pareil. La bonne odeur n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Elle avait filé !

Fort de cette constatation, je me tournais vers le non-commestible et lui décrocha mon regard le plus noir. C'était de sa faute !

En réponse, il me fit un petit sourire amusé et avant que mon instinct ne me pousse à me venger, mon opposant lança un gibier à mes pieds.

Il voulait se faire pardonner ? très bien. J'humais.

Rien à voir avec le fumé du repas qu'il m'avait volé. En plus de cela, la bête était ligotée.

Je lui décochais un sourire amer. S'il pensait que j'allais bouffer sa nourriture en boîte, il se gourait. J'allais tranquillement reprendre ma route, quand j'entendis un grognement sauvage sortir de sa gorge. Le message étais clair : Ne part pas !

Le souvenir de ma défaite était trop ressente, et prenant sur moi j'acceptais la compensation. 'Très bien, va pour la conserve' Me dis-je dans un soupir.

Peu à peu, ma folie et ma sensation de toute puissance se dissipèrent. Mon égaux se calma. Et je pus prendre conscience de ce qui m'entourait.

Je me trouvais toujours dans la forêt, à la différence prêt que je discernais maintenant des habitations. Des immeubles.

Ce n'était pas Fork mais Seattle.

Pourquoi diable étais-je à Seattle ?

Non, je le savais, j'avais couru. La véritable question était : comment avais-je pu atterrir ici si vite ? Il me fallait deux heures de routes rien d'avec mon tacot, alors à pied n'en parlons pas.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Me demandais-je tout haut.

- Tu chassais.

Je me retournais. Jasper !

Mes pupilles se posèrent sur son incroyable beauté et je plissais les yeux intrigués. Quelque chose en lui avait changé. Il semblait différent.

Certes, je le trouvais encore plus lumineux que d'habitude, mais cela ne me surpris pas, ayant déjà constater le phénomène sur sa sœur. Car, soyons honnêtes, sa plastique était restée la même. Il avait autre chose … 'ce petit truc' qui le transformais et accaparait, part la même occasion, un peu plus mon attention. Mais quoi ?

- Que fais-tu là ? Le questionnais-je toujours dans mes pensées.

- J'ai été chargée de m'occuper de toi. Disait-il avec ce ton polaire qui le rendait si séduisant. Je suis certain que tu n'as pas oublié.

Il était ironique et je le comprenais. La bête à mes pieds n'était pas tombée là par hasard. Comment aurais-je pus oublier ce drôle d'écart ?

- Monstrueuse.

Ce mot avait été énoncé sans véritable sentiment. Dire que cette vision me dérangeait ou que je regrettais aurait été un mensonge. Il ne s'agissait là que d'un simple constat.

- Les nouveau-nés sont incontrôlables. Enonça t-il pas choqué le moins du monde.

- Les nouveaux-nés ?

J'étais réellement intrigué. Ce terme semblait excusé toute ma singularité, mes envies.

Ses beaux yeux dorés se plantèrent dans les miens suspicieux, comme s'il s'étonnait de mon incompréhension. Quoi ? Qu'avais-je encore dit ?

- Les jeunes vampires. Me dit-il prudemment.

Je fixais le blond avec stupéfaction. Un vampire ? Il pensait vraiment me faire avaler un bobard pareil ? Je m'esclaffais. Alors comme ça j'étais devenue un vampire, allergique à l'ail et aux rayons de soleil. J'en tirerais presque ma petite larme, j'adore !

- J'espère qu'on m'a préparé un cercueil, je détesterais dormir sous une crypte. Il me faut un minimum de standing. Déclarais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Jasper eut un petit sourire.

- Tu n'aura même plus besoin de dormir, mais si tu y tiens, je mettrais un cercueil dans ta chambre. Pour la décoration. Précisa t-il afin d'agrémenter son histoire.

- Et quelle décoration ! M'exclamais-je prise par le jeu. Je veux la totale ! Les murs en pierres, les chandeliers en guise de lampadaires et de magnifiques têtes de mort au plafond. Des crânes humains bien sûr, ceux de mes victimes.

Mon enthousiasme ne parut pas lui plaire car les traits de son visage se crispèrent.

- Je suis sérieux. Déclara t-il exaspéré.

Je ricanais. Quel euphémisme, il était toujours sérieux.

- Je me suis dit que je pouvais placer le sujet 'paranormale' dans la catégorie plaisanterie. Je me suis peut-être trompé. Lui dis-je railleuse.

Il grogna. Une sorte d'aura colérique semblait vouloir prendre possession de lui et il me fixa d'un œil noir. À cet instant, le jeune homme n'était plus celui que je connaissais mais une tout autre personne, plus sauvage et électrique, qui disparaissant derrière ses multiples cicatrices et son aura meurtrière.

C'était l'autre Jasper.

Celui que j'avais aperçu ce fameux jour à la cafétéria. Celui qui m'avait fait peur et qui aurait encore dû m'effrayer, mais c'était sans compter sur Bella l'impétueuse qui ne pu contenir un frisson d'excitation.

- Je ne compte pas jouer aux devinettes toute la soirée maintenant tu vas écouter. Me disait-il d'un ton magistral qui ne laissait entendre aucune réplique. On ne se met pas à boire du sang sur un coup de tête. Tu es un vampire, accepte le ! M'ordonna t-il avec une lueur un peu folle dans les yeux.

Bien que je puisse trouver sa supposition complètement ridicule, je fis comme il me disait, j'acceptais. Enfin ce sentiment ne venait pas de moi, c'était plutôt l'acceptation qui s'insinuait en moi et cela sembla le calmer.

Pas moi. Ce ton impérieux ne le rendait que plus irrésistible à mon goût et une vague de désir me submergea. Il se figea, et me regarda intensément, comme s'il venait de capter mon nouvel appétit. Son regard se fit plus pénétrant, et honte à moi, je gémis.

Bon dieu ! Je me rendis compte que Jasper m'appelait, ou plutôt que sa présence m'appelait. Là, tout de suite, j'avais besoin d'un contact. Cette sensation d'absolue me semblait vaguement familière, mais je ne mis pas le doigt dessus. Il émit un grognement autoritaire, peut être pour me rappeler à l'ordre, et si c'était le cas, cela ne fonctionna pas comme prévus.

Le feu avait repris sa place et je brûlais à nouveau. C'était insoutenable. Et alors que je le vit, finalement, faire un pas dans ma direction, nous fûmes interrompus par un raclement de gorge.

- Jasper tout va bien ? Demanda un blond aux cheveux gominés, coiffure tout droit sortie des années 30.

L'intéressé s'écarta aussitôt et se contenta d'un hochement de tête distant.

Je fixais le nouvel arrivant avec méfiance et dégoût. Premièrement il nous avait interrompus, deuxièmement il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en moi qui me faisais réagir à sa présence. Je me sentais connecté à lui, comme si je lui devais une chose importante, et cela me faisait horreur.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont je pouvais me vanter, c'étais bien de mon indépendance. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça change.

- Isabella je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, ton créateur. Se présenta t-il d'une voie douce.

Malgré mon envie pressente de lui faire ravalé mon prénom, je ne répondis pas. Je me contentant de le fixer sans ciller pour le mettre mal-à-l'aise, lui renvoyant ainsi mes propres sentiments. Après tout, ce n'était que justice.

Le docteur pausa une question silencieuse à l'adonis blond qui lui répondit presque aussitôt.

- Elle se sent perdue et te déteste déjà.

- Je vois, fit pensivement le docteur. Il fallait bien que cela arrive une nouvelle fois, elle réagit comme Rose. Reprit-il avec un sourire attendris.

Je ne savais pas en quoi je ressemblais à Rosalie, mais si j'atteignais un jour la moitié de son degré de répartie, je pourrais m'estimer fière.

- Ce que t'as expliqué Jasper est vrai. Me disait-il. Tu es un vampire.

- Tu étais déjà là ? Demanda aussitôt Jasper.

Le docteur acquiesça et lui fit un drôle de sourire d'excuse.

- Maintenant ton cœur ne bat plus. Poursuivit-il a mon attention. Tu devras boire du sang pour survivre, en contrepartie, tes sens et ta force seront affûtés. Tu vivras éternellement, sauf si on parvient à t'enflammer ou que ta tête se détache de ton coup, là, tout sera fini.

M'importe quoi, le délire est collectif dans la famille ?

Il pausa une nouvelle question silencieuse.

- Elle est sceptique. Répondit Jasper en haussant les épaules.

Je fis une mimique amusée. Quel spectacle divertissent ! À droite, nous avons le magicien, à gauche, le docteur Frankenstein et au centre la créature. Où se trouve donc le comte Dracula ?

Je reportais mon attention sur le docteur, préférant ça, au regard scrutateur de Jasper. 'Tient' me dit-il. L'homme me tendit alors un petit miroir en me faisant signe de regarder. Quand la surface refléta mon visage, j'eus un choque, ce que je vis en premier ne fut pas mon étonnante beauté, mais les deux yeux qui luisaient dans l'obscurité.

Rouge. Rouge vif.

Ne supportant pas ses nouvelles pupilles carmin, je jetais l'objet au loin. Il se brisa sur une branche. Sept ans de malheurs ! J'étais donc véritablement un vampire. J'étais morte ?

Le tout terrain de Tyler avait eu raison de moi ? Avais t-on vu une mort aussi banale et stupide ?! Écrasé par un quatre roues ! J'avais souvent pensé mourir jeune, mais pas de cette façon. Il n'y avait rien de théâtral et d'héroïque dans mon trépas, et pour preuve, cela arrivait régulièrement aux crapauds s'aventurant sur la route.

Je me sentis soudain en colère. Pas contre ce pauvre garçon qui devait sûrement culpabiliser, mais contre le docteur Cullen. 'Mon créateur'. Il m'avait sauvé, mais pourquoi ?

Ambition personnel ? Nouveau jouet dans sa collection ? De quel droit pouvait-il m'imposer ça ? Je n'avais rien demandé !

Je sentis soudain le calme revenir et n'ignorant plus l'auteur de ses changements d'humeur, je murmurais une parole reconnaissante pour Jasper.

- Alors. Demandais-je quand je me fus calmé. Quel sera notre régime alimentaire ?

- Les animaux. Répondit aussitôt le docteur.

- Vraiment ? Pas les humains ?

- Ils sont moins appétissants et moins goûteux, mais notre famille ne supporte plus la mort d'innocent. Nous sommes comme qui dirait végétariens.

- Fascinant. Déclarais-je puisque c'était là, le mot du jour. Vous reniez donc votre nature.

Il parut embarrassé et je m'en réjouis.

Bien entendu j'avais choisi mes mots. Je lui lança un sourire torve.

- Et si je refuse ? Le questionnais-je effrontément.


	4. Réussir à s'adapter

_Bonjours a vous ! Tout d'abord quelques informations sur la fic en rapport avec un commentaire d'amaris12345._

_L'épisode de la transformation n'a pas été oublié mais gardé au chaud pour plus tard, un peu de suspense n'a jamais fait de mal : ) Quand à un autre compagnon je n'y est pas vraiment songé. J'ai un peu peur de tomber dans l'absurde._

_En tous cas merci pour tous ses nouveaux commentaires !_

_Bonne lecture, bye-bye._

4 : Réussir à s'adapter.

Un an est demi.

Vingt-deux mois, quatorze jours, sept heures et quarante-quatre minutes depuis ce fameux jour. Les vampires ont vraiment bonne mémoire. Je l'avais appris à mes dépens.

Cela faisait donc vingt-deux mois, quatorze jours, sept heures et quarante-quatre minutes depuis cette discussion ou j'avais laissé mon créateur, affectueusement nommé Franky pour Frankenstein, m'embobiner avec tout son baratin. Pour ma défense, je devais avouer que le docteur était un sacré orateur. Il avait réussi, malgré ma répulsion à son égard, à m'amadouer. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

- La conscience Isabella, m'avais t-il dit sur une note mystérieuse. La conscience est la partie de notre esprit qui nous juge, nous hante, nous torture par les remords. La tienne sera t-elle capable d'accepter le meurtre Isabella ? D'ôter la vie d'une personne avec une famille, des rêves ?

Si le début de son discours ne m'avait pas perturbé … rares sont ceux qui se préoccupent des états d'âme de leur nourriture … ce ne fut pas le cas des paroles qui suivirent.

- Et si c'était ton père Isabella ? M'avait-il questionné avec son plus bel air innocent. Cela pourrait être l'un d'entre eu_x_, après tout, la soif embrume le cerveau.

J'avais d'abord eu une furieuse envie de pouffer. _Eux_, quel pronom pouvait être aussi impersonnel et peu distinctif que celui-ci ? Ou était donc cachée la notion de moralité ? Le docteur aurait pu parler des humains comme de mon futur repas, je n'y avais vu aucune différence. S'il avait voulu me convertir efficacement, il aurait dû employer un sujet avec plus d'impact. 'Les victimes' auraient paru plus appropriées. Malgré tout, l'image que me renvoya mon cerveau à cet instant m'en empêcha.

Mon père. Le héros de mon enfance. L'homme à l'étoile et à l'éternelle moustache. Celui qui n'avait jamais raté un seul de mes récitals, en dépit de la distance. Mort. Comment serais-ce possibles …

Et à qui la faute !

Moi. La fille unique. Penché sur le cadavre de mon géniteur, sous le simple coup d'une impulsion. Inacceptable !

- Bien entendu je ne te force à rien. Avait-il repris. Si tu adoptes ce régime ce sera _ta _décision.

_Ma _décision.

Et là, je sue qu'il avait gagné.

Le libre-arbitre : c'était ce qui m'avait achevé. J'avais été complètement manipulé et avais mis exactement douze heures et trente-six minutes à les rejoindre. Piètre performance, j'en conviens. Mais étais-je de taille à lutter ?

J'ai appris plus tard qu'il avait été fils de pasteur dans le temps. Pas de chance, difficile de réfréner une éducation par la compassion, le poison de la bonté !

Tout de même, un vampire qui prêche la bonne conscience, il n'y avait que moi que ça titillais ?

Je devais cependant avouer que la figure paternelle n'était pas là, ma seule motivation. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais simplement pu l'éviter. Ce fut la perspective de vivre avec Jasper qui mit un point final à ma décision. Et bizarrement depuis mon grand réveil, la présence du magicien m'était comme indispensable, mais passons …

Donc Vingt-deux mois, quatorze jours, sept heures et ho ! quarante-cinq minutes que je me retrouvais privée de liberté. Coincée dans la villa des Cullen au vu de mon manque de contrôle. Je n'étais autorisé, ni à me promener, ni même à sortir de la maison seule.

Le degré d'autonomie parfait pour un enfant de huit ans.

Emmet m'avait expliqué que toutes les émotions des vampires étaient multipliées par dix, et que ma condition de nouveaux-nés les avait tellement amplifiées qu'elles me rendaient instable. Irritable au possible.

Tout se jouait dans la démesure. Je n'aimais pas quelqu'un, je l'adorais. Je n'avais pas faim, j'étais littéralement affamé. Et en ce moment … je m'ennuyais.

Fois dix, fois cent, fois mille ! Je m'ennuyais ! Dur.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à occuper mes journées. Mes longues et interminables heures de solitude, les adultes étant au travail et les prétendus adolescent en cour.

La curiosité m'avait d'abord poussé vers la bibliothèque, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que les Cullen ne manquaient pas de bouquins. Celle de mon créateur étais de loin, la plus fournit. Ça ne me surprenait pas, il avait eu le temps d'en amasser en quatre cent ans d'existence.

Les premiers mois de ma renaissance furent donc consacrés à la lecture. Pas de sujet en particulier, juste une incroyable et inépuisable soif de connaissance.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté dont la famille faisait preuve, farfouiller dans leurs livres me dérangeait. C'était comme leurs arrachés une part d'existence. Voyant cela, Esmée me confia le numéro de carte bleu de son mari, en me recommandant d'en user au plus vite pour mes propres attributions.

Douce et innocente Esmée. Quelle folie ! Je n'eus aucun remord à dépensé l'argent si bien gagné du docteur. Il avait voulu un nouvel enfant, soit ! Il devait en payer le prix. Ce jour-là, pas moins de six cent vingt-cinq livres furent commandés, et il avait fallu un camion pour tout transporter.

Mon côté mesquin et rancunier avait d'ailleurs beaucoup plu à Rosalie. Un peu moins à son armoire à glace de mari qui n'avait cessé de faussement s'apitoyer sur son sort.

- Pitié pas ça. Avait-il supplié, comme dépiter. J'ai signé pour une, pas deux furies à tempérer.

Il passa les semaines qui suivirent à nous harceler avec plusieurs noms de gang assez farfelu dont les Mégères en furies, Disjoncte-girls, ou les harpies. Surnom qui reçus l'approbation familiale le jour où agacer par ses continuels assauts, nous lui avions imposé un petit jeu.

Ma coéquipière l'avait nommé 'ce qui passe à la trappe'. Le joueur, ou appelons le concurrent, devait désigné entre deux objets celui qu'il souhaitait conservé.

Intéressant comme concept, un jeu qui ne permet aucun profit.

Prenons un exemple, Mr Muscle avait le choix entre : la panoplie cuir que portait Rosalie les grands soirs, ou bien la nouvelle console de jeux qu'Edward lui avait offert.

Difficile … n'est ce pas ?

Et comme pour tous les jeux dignes de ce nom, si le concurrent ne se décidait pas pendant le temps impartie, il perdait la totalité de ses gains. C'est de cette façon qu'Emmet se trouva dépossédé de son équipement de baseball, ainsi que des sièges de son 4X4. Pas vraiment des plus pratique.

Les harpies. Ça nous allait comme un gant.

J'avais regardé la définition dans le dictionnaire du docteur, seul bouquin que je n'avais pas pris la peiné d'acheter, et j'avais lu quelque chose de similaire ...

_Harpies nf : 1, monstre fabuleux à tête de femme et corps de rapace 2, se dit d'une femme acariâtre 3, sous espèce de faucon._

Je penchais plutôt pour la deuxième définition, même si la fierté m'empêchait d'avoué ma tendance prononcée pour les coups d'éclat. Une chose était certaine, je n'étais pas un volatile, et encore moins une espèce de créature mythologique. Bref, en quelques mois, Rosalie et moi étions devenu les Harpies, un duo de sœurs assez revêche, expert en désagrément.

Bien qu'individualiste, Rosalie étais d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. J'avais appris à l'apprécier dans son intégralité et elle en avait fait de même pour moi. Acceptant mes sautes d'humeur et ma terrible attraction pour son frère, ( homme marié depuis cinquante ans) sujet, sur lequel nous évitions de disserter tant il était problématique.

En parlant de Rosalie et des autres traîtres libérés sous caution, ils ne devraient pas trop tarder. Si ma mémoire était bonne, leur propre pénitencier fermait ses portes à 19h. J'allais bientôt avoir de la compagnie.

Au même instant, j'entendis le bruit crissant des pneus sur le gravier suivit d'un coup de klaxon.

Houra ! Ils étaient là !

À peine Rosalie fut-elle descendu de son cabriolet que je lui sautais dessus en me plaignant comme quoi je m'étais ennuyé. Ce qui sous-entendait qu'ils m'avaient manqué.

- Lâche-moi furie, tu vas m'étouffer ! Me répondit-elle en se dégageant.

Traduction : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué … Maintenant écarte-toi tu vas me décoiffer !

Quoi ? Comme si vous ne vous y attendiez pas, Rosalie restait Rosalie !

Elle avait d'ailleurs, du mal avec mes marques d'affection tactiles. Le cynisme l'aidait à masquer sa gêne et je m'en amusais beaucoup !

Ignorant sa remarque, je lui fis un sourire carnassier avant de l'étreindre un peu plus fort. Et si je pouvais mettre, au passage, un peu de désordre dans ses cheveux, je n'allais pas m'en priver.

- Sale morveuse dégage ! S'exclama de nouveau ma blondasse de sœur avec hargne.

Je ricanais. Avais-je oublié de préciser que la première version était la version douce ?

Maintenant que j'avais rechargé mes batteries sociales avec ses marques de tendresses quotidiennes, je pouvais me concentrer sur ce qui faisait vibré cette prison depuis des mois : ma guerre contre la demi-portion.

Une guerre froide, d'attentions, qu'elle remportait haut la main.

Techniquement parlant, je n'avais rien contre Alice. Au contraire ! Elle était absolument a-do-ra-ble. Adorable comme petite sœur … pas comme la femme du mâle le plus sexy de la planète ! C'était carrément malsain !

Vous y croyez vous ? Une romance entre le loup et l'agneau ?

Quoique on ne sache plus très bien qui était le loup entre les deux.

Je détestais l'influence que le lutin exerçait sur lui ! C'était comme si elle avait transformé le beau blond en un caniche à deux patte, sans volonté propre, qu'elle traînait un peu partout au gré de ses humeurs.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait aspiré sa part de vitalité.

Ce n'était plus Jasper. Plus l'homme trop confiant à la démarche coincée que j'avais rencontrée. Plus le combattant qui réagissait au quart de tour. En fait, plus rien de ce qui me plaisait chez lui ne transparaissait dans son attitude. Non, Jasper Hale était le mari qu'elle avait créé pour elle.

Et cet idiot ne réagissait pas ! Pas une fois, je ne l'avais entendu protester. Il obéissait comme le petit con soumis qu'il était en public, et cela continuait à me mettre en rogne. À croire qu'il y prenait goût.

J'allais le faire réagir.

Par malheur, la bestiole ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et les seuls moments que nous avions en privés étaient ceux de la chasse. Jasper étant le seul à réussir à me contenir, il avait été désigné d'office au poste de gouvernante, son don de magicien l'aidant beaucoup.

Un point pour moi.

C'étaient les moments que j'appréciais le plus, et je savais qu'il en était de même pour lui. Il y avait ce petit 'truc' qui nous liait, nous l'avions senti, mais il s'appliquait à l'ignoré. Frustrant !

Peut-être par respect pour Alice … Il est vrai qu'ils avaient tous deux paraphé le même document, mais il pouvait arriver une quantité de chose déplaisante à une feuille de papier. Il suffisait d'avoir un peu d'imagination.

Certes, le lutin était son choix … mais il était mauvais !

Et à défaut de pouvoir lui imposer mes décisions, bien que, cela m'ai déjà effleuré l'esprit : j'attendais. J'attendais un signale. Malheureusement pour moi, ça semblait prendre un long moment.

C'est pour cette raison qu'Alice se trouvait encore, dans les bras de _mon_ Jasper, caressant ses mains amoureusement. Pétasse ! pensais-je avec frustration. J'envoyais mon regard le plus coléreux au beau blond qui ne pus s'empêcher de faire un micro sourire en retour.

'Trois pas en avant' chantonnais-je 'trois pas en arriè-re. Trois pas sur le côté, et trois pas de l'autre côté.'

Une valse en trois temps. C'était l'effet qu'il me faisait, continuellement.

Quand j'avançais un peu, il me repoussait.

Absurde et insensé !

Hauts, bas, haut, bas … c'était le mouvements des petits doigts fin d'Alice. Ils semblaient flotter dans la large paume de Jasper, cela me mettait mal à l'aise et j'avais soif. Soif de jalousie. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré. Grand bien m'en fasse, cela relevait désormais de l'utopie.

Je savais qu'en ce moment, mes pupilles devaient se dilater et mes déplacements devaient paraître brouillions, voire violent. Je perdais mon contrôle, et si je ne buvais pas rapidement, j'allais la déchiqueter !

J'avais besoin d'un en-cas, tout de suite !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, j'ouvris le congélateur et en sortie deux pochettes de sangs que je mis au micro-onde. Deux minutes à patienter. Deux longues minutes, comme deux ans.

J'avais maintenant une étrange relation avec le temps. Il ne tournait jamais au même rythme, mais demeurait là et c'était un constat assez angoissant.

30 secondes, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Biiiipp bip bip !

Je ne pris pas la peine de prendre un verre, 'pas le temps' me glissais-je pour la blague, et planta directement mes crocs dans le plastique. … Mes soucis s'éloignaient. … Je revivais.

La boisson avait une saveur que je n'arrivais pas à situer, avec un arrière-goût artificiel, sûrement l'enveloppe qui la modifiait.

Intriguée, je retournais le sachet. Le mot Lama y était inscrit au feutre bleu indélébile. Cet échantillon faisait sûrement partit de la collection 'exotique' que j'avais commandé au docteur, enfin que j'avais exigé. Il avait dû en faire la demande au Zoo de San Diego. Ce qui était drôle, c'était qu'il faisait tout pour me contenter, en passant chacun de mes caprices sans qu'aucune faveur ne lui soit jamais retournée.

Sûrement avait-il besoin d'un repenti. Spéculais-je avec désobligeance.

Je jeta d'une main experte la pochette dans la poubelle et transperça la deuxième avec impatience. Waww, ça c'était juste, waww. Jouissif. Indescriptible. Inattendu. Je me surpris à lécher l'emballage dans ses moindres recoins, je devais avoir trouvé une affinité.

- Quel parfums ? Me demanda l'accent Texan de Jasper.

- Perroquet. Lui répondis-je stupéfaite par cette découverte.

Ce n'était même pas un carnivore.

Je l'avais senti approcher, comme toujours la discrétion n'allait pas de paire avec notre nature, ni l'intimité d'ailleurs. Toute la famille Cullen devait maintenant écouter notre conversation. J'imaginais bien Alice, à l'affût de la moindre parole déplacée, prête à intervenir si je devenais trop entreprenante. C'était déjà arrivé dans le passé, ce petit bout de femme m'avait pratiquement arraché un bras !

- Un animal têtu, agressif et rancunier. Commenta mon magicien avec un hochement de tête appréciateur. Inutile de préciser que nous comportons certaine s_imilitude_ avec notre l'animal totem.

Il y avait une bonne dose de raillerie dans sa voix, dérision que je n'avais pu déceler qu'en privé, loin d'Alice.

C'était lui, le _vrai_.

Je décidais de répliquer, perdre la main n'était pas dans mes habitudes.

- Le tien doit être domestiqué. Un lapin, ou un autre rongeur docile et peureux devrait très bien faire l'affaire.

J'espérais qu'il prendrait la mouche, cela m'aurait soulagé. Mais déjà, cette référence à son attitude de légume casi-constant m'apaisa quelques peu.

Être la seule à partager mes pensées pouvait parfois être pesant, car je n'avais nul confident. Rosalie refusait d'écouter quoique-ce-soit en rapport avec son frère et je me voyais mal en parler à mon créateur, même ce voyeur de rouquin ne pouvais pas accéder à mon esprit. J'étais piégée.

- Vexé petit perroquet ? Continua t-il en s'accoudant au comptoir.

Perdu. Je soupirais.

- Arrêtons de jouer veux-tu. J'en ai plus qu'assez.

Le blond ne répondit pas de suite, il se servit un verre d'eau avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Ce verre d'eau était sa parenthèse, son petit moment de suspense qui s'appliquait à faire durer. Très _humain_ si vous voulez mon avis. J'eus un sourire amusé et m'en servis un à mon tour.

- Tu sais que tu n'auras rien. Me dit-il sur un ton froid et tranchant comme à son habitude.

Rien ? Rien ! Comment ça rien !

- Et tu le crois encore ? Lui demandais-je amer. Je posa mon verre plein sur le rebord de l'évier et en une seconde je fus devant lui, plantant mes prunelles encore bordeaux dans les siennes mordoré. Tu as réalisé n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, troublé, mais conservait sa posture autoritaire avec une certaine distance de sécurité. Je ne lui en voulais pas, car même à mes oreilles, ma voix paraissait hypnotique, comme celle d'une courtisane désespérée ou transparaissait un léger accent de folie. Ma folie.

- L'attraction. C'est impossible de lutter. Renchérissais-je de ma voix la plus captivante. Ça ne se contrôle pas.

- Je ne ressens aucune attraction.

Sa langue claquait, m'arrachait le cœur au passage, mais cette fois, ça ne passait pas. Qu'il se berce d'illusion m'agaçait prodigieusement.

J'avais réalisé mes sentiments, il était temps qu'il en fasse de même.

Ma volonté était telle, que j'eus l'impression de m'insinuer en lui et d'y brisé une protection. Il ne regarda les yeux ronds, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois, avant d'entrer dans une colère noire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Hurla t-il en me secouant.

Je grognais pour qu'il lâche prise, mais c'était inutile ses instincts avaient repris le dessus. J'entendis le bruit des pas précipités des membres de la famille qui convergeaient dans notre direction. Edward en tête. Mais le Texan me secouait trop fort et le nouveau-né en moi réclamait vengeance.

Le coup partit sans que je ne pus l'empêcher, et Jasper s'écrasa contre le délicat service en porcelaine de Limoge, d'Esmée. Plus de vaisselle. C'eut le mérite de lui rendre ses esprits. Il me regarda, scrutateur, avant de murmurer d'une voix interloqué, à peine audible que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Une milliseconde plus tard je sentis la poigne d'Edward m'entraîner vers le fond du jardin. Loin du reste des Cullen.

- Tu aurais dû t'abstenir. Me dit le rouquin ennuyé.

Ils c'étaient passé le mot ou quoi ? Par ailleurs, qu'entendit-il par là ?

- L'attraction. Souleva t-il malicieux, en référence à la précédente conversation. J'ai eu du mal à retenir Alice.

- Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'elle soit là, cela aurait évité un dérapage.

Devant mon attitude résignée, il pouffa.

- Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça, désormais elle assistera à _chaqu'une_ de vos entrevues, comme un chaperon. Imagine qu'elle fait ça pour ta vertu.

Ses paroles, loin d'atténuer mes remords, ne chagrinèrent encore plus. Finit l'intimité. Toutefois, je lui étais reconnaissant d'être intervenu en ma faveur.

Après ma transformation, le rouquin avait rapidement compris que je n'accepterais jamais une attention de sa part, ne voyant que son frère. Il avait par là même, cessé ses expériences douteuses sur ma personne, sauf dans le cas des devinettes, et était alors devenu d'une compagnie plus ou moins agréable.

- Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Déclara t-il après quelques minutes de silence. Ou du moins le choc était trop brutal. On ne t'as jamais dit que tu étais un ange de délicatesse ?

- J'ai une franchise à toute épreuve. Garantissais-je amusée par la tournure.

Toutefois cette franchise me menait la vie dure … Quoique, je n'étais pas la plus à plaindre. Emmet, lui, avait un problème plus sérieux, surtout quand on savait que Rosalie ne lésinait pas sur les punitions. Rancunière un jour, rancunière toujours.

- Je l'entends tu sais.

La confidence d'Edward me fit chaud au cœur, je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus, ses simples mots me suffisaient.

Pendant le mois qui suivit, je n'eus aucun contact avec Jasper, ou Alice. Le lutin s'efforçait de m'éviter, entraînant dans ses escapades son mari domestiqué.

Puis viens le jour du baseball. Une date orageuse décidé en fonction des prédictions de la naine. C'était comme une réunion familiale, la présence de tous les enfants étant impérative, nulle dérogation n'était acceptée. En somme, c'était un jour béni, qui marquait ma première sortie depuis des mois.

Nous avions l'habitude d'y jouer sur un terrain plat, en haut d'une montagne, là ou les éclairs pouvaient pratiquement nous toucher. Étant assigné à l'équipe 'casque de football américain', composé d'Esmée, Alice, Emett et moi, j'avais du faire un pacte de 'non agression' avec ma rivale. Le temps du match, bien entendu. Si nous ne nous supportions pas l'une, l'autre, nous supportions encore moins la défaite. Alors au placard les disputes !

Le début du match se passa bien, Esmée et Alice marquant deux _home run_ consécutifs qui nous assuraient huit points d'avance, escorté de près par Emett qui en rajouta un neuvième. Malheureusement l'adversaire était tenace et quand vint mon tour, je dû affronter flash-Edward, Franky et les jumeaux diaboliques qui parvinrent à m'éliminer.

Alors que nous changions d'emplacement, nous sentîmes quelque chose d'anormal. 'Des vampires' murmura la parfaite voix de Rosalie. Tout ce passa alors très vite, nous eûmes à peine le temps de nous regrouper que nous vîmes trois silhouettes sortir de la forêt. Nous étions tous un peu tendu, amis ou ennemi ? Comment savoir ?

Discrètement je me rapprochais de Jasper. Sentir son parfum chaud et musqué si près m'emplit de contentement. Enfin.

- Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ? Demanda un grand noir à la barbe mal entretenu.

- Nous en serions ravi. Répondit notre chef de famille en leur servant son sourire commercial. Nous recevons très peu de visite, mais elles sont toujours appréciées.

Quel faux jeton ! Alors que deux minutes plus tôt il tremblait sous sa couche de gel. Sachant que le docteur allait passer à la partie 'recrutement' je me désintéressa de la conversation, et en profita pour détailler les arrivants.

Il y avait deux hommes et une femme, tous trois vêtus de haillons. C'était la première fois que je voyais des carnassiers. Des vampire 'normaux' aux yeux carmins. Plus je les voyais, plus je les enviais. La liberté suintait par tous les pores de leur peau. Ils avaient l'aventure, j'avais une cage, n'étais-ce pas injuste ?

Je continuais à les observer tour à tour avec une sorte de convoitise mal placé et je sentis Jasper se crisper à mes côtés. Une vague de rejet m'atteignit alors violemment. Ne méconnaissant pas son origine, je me tournais vers le magicien et le questionnais mentalement. Mais que faisait-il ? Je n'eus aucune réponse, mais la pression cessa.

Il ne fut pas le seul à remarquer mes regards insistants, l'homme qui se tenait en retrait, silencieux et méfiant semblait s'y intéresser.

- Toi. M'apostropha cet étranger en s'avançant. Tu es nouvelle n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait un côté fier, fougueux, et assez macho qui me rappelait certain aspect du vrai Jasper. À une époque, le Texan avait dû lui ressembler, une époque antérieur à Alice.

- Réveillée il y a quelques mois. Lui confirmais-je.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus, traversant la frontière invisible qui séparait nos deux clans. Aussitôt Jasper émit un grognement d'avertissement et le silence tomba. L'homme semblait s'en moquer. Il continua sa route, envoyant clairement à son opposant un défi sournois que le magicien ne pouvais pas relever sans crée un mouvement de panique. L'étranger semblait se délecter de la situation, et la colère du blond redoubla. Je crus entendre Emmet murmurer à Jasper de se calmer, mais je n'en étais pas sure car c'est à ce moment que l'homme me parla.

- Tu n'as encore jamais essayé l'autre côté pas vrai. Me questionna t–il les yeux étrangement brillants.

- J'ai été élevé à la mode végétarienne. Répondis-je avec prudence. J'avais peur d'enclencher l'assaut.

- La mode végétarienne. Il cracha par terre pour bien montrer son mépris. Seuls les fous se privent de ce qu'ils peuvent avoir, et même les humains en sont conscients.

Le discours ne m'était pas spécialement adressé, mais j'ignore pourquoi je me sentis soudain dans l'obligation de défendre les intérêts de mon créateur.

- Tous le monde ne peut pas vivre en épicurien.

- Mais tu aimerais ! Rétorqua t-il aussitôt. Mouais … J'avais dû lui tendre une perche sans m'en apercevoir. Les voyages, le sang humains, l'absence du politiquement correct, la liberté … Tout cela t'attire, j'ai vu juste ?

Je ne répondis pas, mais je sentis l'inquiétude poindre en moi. Si cela m'attirait ? Oui, sans aucun doute. J'aurais tout donné pur vivre leurs vies pendant une journée. Une journée sans surveillance, sans limites territoriales, ni quelconques interdits.

- Nous sommes un clan itinérant. Enchaîna t-il finalement. Nous ne possédons aucun bien matériel, mais vivons comme nous l'entendons. Cette vie peut être la tienne. Joins toi à nous.

Son discours était très persuasif, du moins dans mon sens. Je ne sais comment il avait détecté _la faille_ chez moi, ce mode de vie qui ne collait pas à ma personnalité, mais en quelques mots, il avait fait renaître mon côté aventureux et passionné. Toutefois il y avait Jasper. Même distant, il était là, et penser à le laisser en arrière m'horripilais au plus haut point. Sans parler de ma harpie de sœur ! D'un côté les sentiments, de l'autre la liberté. Que faire ?

C'est la voix de Rosalie qui me tira de ma léthargie.

- Elle ne vous suivra pas. Déclara t-elle avec aplomb. Ma soeur ne vous suivra pas. Ici elle a une famille qui se soucie d'elle, une maison, une vie et ce n'est pas trois clochards descendu d'une montagne qui vont y changer grand chose.

L'étranger plissa des yeux. Sa compagne rousse grogna. Jasper fit un sourire torve. Le docteur soupira. Edward ricana et je pouffais.

Rosalie.

L'amabilité n'était pas son truc.

- Victoria, James ne faites pas de vagues. Les sermonna le grand black.

- Très bien. Décréta le fameux James à regret. Mais laisse-moi, te dire que rien de ce tu as décris ne peut rivaliser avec l'excitation de l'aventure. Elle est des notre, ça se ressent, et même la bienveillance d'une mégère dans ton genre ne saurait la détourné de ce que nous offrons.

C'était sournois, méchant, mais dans l'ensemble il avait raison. Si Emmet ne l'avait pas retenu, je pense que Rosalie l'aurait défiguré. Elle tremblait littéralement de rage dans les bras de son mari. Soudain, la voix de la partialité retentit.

- Inutile de vous quereller, disait-elle. La décision ne vous appartient pas.

Le docteur … Quinze minutes d'inattention et il dansait des claquettes. Vivre sans son public lui était décidément impossible. Malgré tout, dès que Franky termina sa phrase, et dans un bel ensemble, tous se tournèrent vers moi. Ça faisait froid dans le dos.

Ma décision étais prise.

- Putain c'est pas vrai. Marmonna la blonde exaspérée en croisant mes yeux. Emmet file-moi ton portable.

- Mais il est tout neuf. Lui répondit-il dépité.

- Ne discute pas et file-moi ton portable. Reprit Rosalie avec impatience. Portable qu'il lui remit en grommelant. Tiens, me dit-elle en me tendant l'Iphone. Tu as intérêt à l'utiliser au moins une fois par mois. Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles, je te pourchasserais moi-même et je te promet une très longue agonie. Comprit !

Je resta sans voix, j'avais une sœur fabuleuse. Pour lui montrer mon émotion, et parce que j'étais couverte de boue, je me permis de l'enlacer.

- Bravo maintenant je vais devoir tout désinfecter. Me dit-elle quand elle vit l'étendu des dégâts sur sa robe Valentino. Bouge morveuse, la machine à laver a du travail qui l'attend.

Et elle partie, Mr muscle ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, il me donna l'accolade en s'excusant pour sa femme qui était 'une grande sensible' et partit à son tour. Puis je saluais rapidement le reste de la famille, me contentent d'un hochement de tête à l'attention d'Alice et du docteur et quand vint le moment du départ une peur nauséeuse, ainsi une terrible nostalgie m'envahit. Je souris, ma soudaine morosité ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne : Jasper. Il c'était décidé à réagir.

- Demande-moi de rester. Lui dis-je dans un souffle. Demande-moi de rester et je le ferais.

Il me regarda fixement et la pression que ses sentiments exerçaient sur moi s'amplifia. Je fis mine de ne rien percevoir et lui demanda de nouveau. Sa réponse fut la même, peur, envie, espoir, mais aucun son ne sortie de sa gorge. Cela me prit aux tripes mais ce n'était pas assez, il devait le dire à voix haute.

Foutue fierté Texane !

- Demande-moi de rester ! Lui ordonnais-je maintenant en colère.

Il resta muet. Quel idiot.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Alice m'envoyer un sourire triomphant. La jalousie me submergea. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était faire disparaître à jamais cet air victorieux de sa face de gamine. Mais je me retiens, ce n'était que partie remise. Je me tournais une dernière fois vers lui, gravant dans ma mémoire ses traits plein de grâce. 'À un de ses jours Jasper' Lui lançais tandis que je m'éloignait.

C'est là que je le sentis, ce sentiment unique et inconditionnel : de l'amour. Il m'envoyait de l'amour. Il m'envoyait de l'amour pour que je revienne. Aucune promesse, ni énonciation concrète, juste de l'amour. À l'orée de la forêt je m'arrêtais quelques secondes. C'était dur, mais je devais le faire. Mon nouveau clan m'appelait, Victoria tout du moins.

- Hey, devine quoi, me dit la rousse tout sourire. Ce soir, on t'amène au restaurant.


	5. Les années folles

_Bonjours a vous ! Je suis de retour ! Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour avoir patienter pour ce chapitre, je reconnais que j'ai été très longue mes les examens et les concours me prenaient tout mon temps._

_Je promets d'essayer de poster tant que possible._

_Je me dois de remercier : squishy05, Triskelle sparrow, Annetoutsimplement, Grazie, modigou29, lola-pink, Anael Scott, JT50, Axelle, Hedwige McCarty, mirelle, linette 2008, twilight-et-the-vampire, blanche, jenny jenny, mamanonamie, Ca'ssou et les quelques anonymes qui m'encouragent a continuer cette fiction._

_Alors merci beaucoup !_

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

5 : Les années folles.

- J'avais tout pour réussir. Déclara un timbre de voix usé. J'étais jeune, intrépide, et ma voix aurait pu émouvoir l'homme le plus récalcitrant. J'étais une étoile montante de l'opéra. La plus jeune cantatrice de l'histoire d'Amérique ! Proclama, non sans fierté, la vieille femme en montant dans les aigus.

Son excès de témérité la fit tousser, longuement, et bruyamment. On aurait dit qu'elle recrachait ses poumons entre ses mains.

Elle sollicita entre deux crises un verre d'eau pour calmer sa douleur, que James lui apporta sans se précipiter, imperturbable face au spectacle. Elle se jeta dessus, oubliant par la même occasion quelque sorte de politesse et avala le tout à grandes goulées.

Grotesque. Une gorgée de plus et elle suffoquait. Je soupirais, le déplacement s'avèrerait finalement inutile.

- On m'avait proposé un rôle, celui d'on j'avais rêvé toute ma vie. Poursuivit-elle une fois remise. J'aurais été la _Prima dona_ dans la Traviata, à Venise. J'aurais pu, si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce stupide incident. La tuberculose. Ajouta t-elle avec émotion.

Elle se tue, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Seul le gong d'une horloge, comme ne pouvait en posséder qu'une personne d'un âge avancé, perturbait ce silence.

Au cent cinquante-huit ème passage, ses yeux se mouillèrent.

Je fis la moue, irritée. Pitié … elle n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer. J'étais venu dans le cadre d'un divertissement, non pour assister une octogénaire dans ses divagations. Je n'avais rien d'une psy !

Une minutes trente-six, une minutes trente-sept, une minutes trente-huit, une minutes trente-neuf, une minutes quarante qu'elle n'avait pas émis le moindre son. Enfin, sans compter ses reniflements.

C'était long …

Même pour moi.

Chez les vieillards, tout était prétexte aux longues séances de mutisme. Ils les jugeaient nécessaires à toute-bonne histoire. Pour ma part, j'étais persuadé qu'ils cherchaient seulement à retenir leurs hôtes. Humaine, je les prenais en pitié, après tout, j'allais bien finir par leur ressembler, mais maintenant formuler des excuses me paraissaient beaucoup moins aisées.

Qui donc pouvait supporter les vieux ? Pas même eux, c'était certain !

Voilà onze années que je m'étais débarrassée d'un mode de vie strict et étouffant, ce n'étais certes pas pour finir coincé dans une maison de retraite, à écouter les lamentations d'une bande d'assisté.

James m'avait mené en bateau, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant ici et dire que Victoria devait prendre du bon temps …

Presque aussitôt, les pulsions de mon venin augmentèrent, et pour maintenir un minimum d'emprise sur mon comportement, je m'autorisais un regard mauvais dans sa direction. Geste qui, d'ordinaire, serait resté illusoire. J'avais curieusement développé une sorte de respect pour sa personne. James n'avait montré comment harmonisé mes élans destructeurs et je le considérais désormais comme mon mentor.

- Je me suis remise, pas ma voix. Reprit finalement la chanteuse, comme diminuée. Ma carrière fut brisée.

- Mais vous n'avez pas abandonné vos ambitions n'est-ce pas ? Votre fille à repris votre flambeau, elle vous a fait honneur. La pressa James.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, ne connaissant que trop bien ce regard fervent, empli de satisfaction contenue qu'il abordait. La conversation arrivait à point nommé.

- Ne me parler pas de ma fille ! S'écria l'aïeul en déclenchant une nouvelle quinte de toux qui la fit vaciller. J'avais passé tellement de temps à la préparer. Quelle déception.

D'une main tremblante d'émotion, elle chercha à s'emparer du verre resté sur la table. Ce que l'ancienne diva n'avait pas prévu, c'était que mon mentor l'éloignerait d'un geste vif et précis. Elle réitéra l'expérience et je me permis un petit rire amusé.

James paru enchanté. Ses yeux se firent plus brillants et il apprécia quelques instants de sa supériorité, avant de lui proposer une gorgée d'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda la vieille femme soudainement effrayée.

Il ne répondit à sa question que par un sourire fort inquiétant et la pria de façon courtoise de continuer son récit. Récit auquel elle tenta de se dérober en prétextant un rendez-vous imminent.

- Pas de ça avec moi madame, nous sommes entre amis. Lui dit l'homme, bonimenteur, en lui versant une rasade d'eau. Il prit un air poli et bienveillant, qui ne réussissait cependant pas à masquer son intérêt. Maintenant parlez-moi de Catherine.

Elle sembla saisir le message, le journaliste en face d'elle, ou quoi qu'il puisse être, n'était pas doté d'un tempérament conciliant. Considérant James d'un œil angoissé, elle opina de la tête.

- Je savais qu'il m'était impossible de remontrer sur les planches, j'étais trop abîmée. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas ne résoudre à tirer un trait sur l'opéra, alors j'ai trouvé le seul moyen de réaliser mon rêve … Un an après ma sortie de l'hôpital, j'adoptais Catherine.

À ses mots, la vieille femme s'agita. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, c'est sur moi que ses yeux se posèrent. Nous parlions là d'un acte indigne concernant les rapports d'une mère à son enfant, qui mieux qu'une femme pour y porter un jugement ?

Ce ne fut pourtant pas ce comportement anti-maternel qui attira mon attention, mais l'attitude soumise et proscrite qu'elle abordait. Terriblement attrayant.

Lors d'une chasse, rien n'aurait su être plus étourdissant à mes yeux, que la sensation de puissance qui m'accaparait lorsque la peur et l'appréhension de mes proies se faisait ressentir. J'avais là ma propre interprétation de l'allégresse. En cet honneur James m'avait octroyé le terme de traqueuse. Il me fallait attiser la crainte pour me sentir exister.

Je me demandais si cela ne se rapportait pas à Charlie et à la trop grande fierté avec laquelle il me contait ses courses poursuite. Je le revoyais très bien à son bureau, faisant tournoyer sa paire de menotte comme s'il s'agissait là d'une arme surpuissante.

- Ma puce, tu c'est ce qu'a fait papa aujourd'hui ? M'avait-il dit avec une pointe d'arrogance. Il a encore attrapé un criminel. Il l'a attendu à l'aéroport et l'a empêché de prendre l'avion avec une grosse valise pleine de billets !

Inutile de préciser qu'enfant, je le prenais pour un dieu. J'étais, comme qui dirait, atteinte d'un 'syndrome du shérif' mal entretenu, ou dérivé serait plus juste. C'était un peu effrayant et assez ironique, mais l'hypothèse se tenait.

J'étais le petit monstre engendré par la justice.

Décidant que la conversation n'avait que trop duré, je servis à la diva une mimique désobligeante dont j'avais le secret, avant de la questionner sur sa position face à l'infanticide. Certes, elle ne lui avait causé aucun trouble somatique, mais le sujet aurait suffi a ébranlé n'importe quelle mère ayant commis un acte répréhensible.

C'est donc sans surprises que je l'entendis bredouiller quelques excuses désordonnées et profitées de mon intervention pour feindre le malaise. 'Vertiges' disait-elle en s'extirpant de son siège.

Là où je fis une erreur de calcul fut en oubliant mon mentor qui était sans nul doute, l'adversaire le plus retord qui ait jamais existé.

L'homme ne fit rien pour la retenir, se contentant d'empoigner fermement sa marionnette afin de l'escorter vers la sortie. 'Quelle tristesse, je comptais vraiment sur cette interview' se lamentait le prétendu journaliste. Mais, bien entendu, il comprenait, la santé avant tout. Sûrement trouverait-il une famille moins célèbre, mais il la trouverait.

Un rien menacent, un rien charmeur, du James tout craché !

Je fis un grognement contrarié. L'attraction de la gloire. Il aurait été vain de résister. La vielle dame ne fut pas longue à revenir sur sa décision, quelques désagréments n'étaient pas cher payés pour reconquérir sa notoriété d'antan.

- Où en étais-je déjà. Marmonna t-elle lorsqu'elle retrouva sa place.

- L'adoption, lui répondis-je rancunière en m'accoudant sur ma chaise.

- Oui, l'adoption. Répéta t-elle de sa voix casée. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas une virtuose comme je l'avais été, Catherine étais devenue une artiste à part entière. Étant son agent, je me suis mise à lui négocier de gros contrats dans les compagnies d'opéras, et finalement, je parvins à lui obtenir le rôle de la Dame aux Camélias. Celui-là même qui m'avait fait défaut ! Et puis … le jour de la première, alors que j'allais enfin concrétiser mon rêve, elle disparue sans un mot.

Évoquer cet épisode sembla très douloureux pour la diva. Et, tandis qu'elle nous le relatait, ses petits doigts boudinés se mirent à trembler. Elle renifla.

-J'ai donné vingt-cinq années de ma vie pour cette ingrate. Continua t-elle avec rancœur. Non seulement elle à laisser tomber le travail d'une vie, mais en plus elle n'as donné aucune nouvelle depuis ce jour. Une égoïste ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance ! S'exclama t-elle emporter par son discours.

L'ancienne chanteuse avait vraisemblablement haussé le ton une fois de trop, car sa vilaine toux se raviva. Afin de l'étouffer, elle dégagea un mouchoir brodé du revers de sa manche qu'elle pressa contre sa bouche. Ne laissant transparaître à nos oreilles qu'un bruit sourd.

- Et si je vous disais que je l'ai tué ? Interrogea James les yeux devenus brillants d'anticipation. Vous sentiriez-vous soulagée ?

Sous le coup elle fit tomber son mouchoir.

- Pardon ?

- Votre fille. Déclara le bourreau avec une douceur et une considération inattendues. Elle ne s'est pas enfuie, je l'ai tuée.

James, James, James …

Une étrange association ou la manipulation et de la mise en scène se livraient un combat acharné. Une association que certains qualifieraient d'extrêmement _tordu_. 'Un psychopathe' l'avait désigné Laurent avant de nous quitter, huit années plus tôt.

Psychopathe ? Je tournais et retournais ce mot dans mon esprit. Plus près je l'examinais, plus je lui trouvais des aspects amusants et créatifs. Exactement ! Créatif ! Mon mentor était un de ses scénaristes illuminés qui devenaient célèbres pour leur goût du macabre, il n'y avait qu'à regarder Tim Burton, des histoires sombres ou des personnages sadiques frisent la folie. Seule différence notable, James interprète lui-même ses rôles.

Très distrayant …

Un partenariat s'avèrerait intéressant …

Je fus coupé dans mes 'fantasques projets' par la voix de la cantatrice qui s'écriait au mensonge.

- J'imagine que le _déni_ est une réaction on ne peut plus acceptable pour une femme qui a passé les dernières années de sa vie à maudire la simple pensée de sa fille. Bien que ce soit très malvenu de votre part, je n'ai pas souvent croisée de personne pouvant cracher sur la dévotion et l'adoration que lui consacrait son enfant, par pur égocentrisme. Je vous tire mon chapeau. Déclara admirativement James tout en mimant une courbette imaginaire.

La pauvre femme laissa échappé un cri épouvanté et fondit en larmes.

- Voyons ne pleurez pas comme ça, vous aller ruiné votre maquillage. Reprit-il en s'appropriant le mouchoir qu'elle avait laissé tomber afin d'éponger ses larmes.

Temps de familiarité et d'égard après ses révélations devait lui être insupportable car de ce fait, elle se dégagea. Ignorant sa détresse James planta son regard dans le sien et lui demanda d'une voix mielleuse qui suintait le vampirisme si elle connaissait la raison de sa présence en ses lieux.

La pauvre femme eut à peine le temps de faire la connexion que le vampire planta rudement ses crocs dans sa gorge. Dès que la première goutte de sang eut coulé, mes instincts bestiaux reprirent le dessus et dans un impulsif et féroce élan, je me joignis à lui.

Ainsi fini la Dame aux Camélias.

- Bien, déclara James en s'écartant du cadavre, un air satisfait scotcher sur le visage. Je crois que nous avons rendez-vous.

Et sans un regard pour celle qui fut l'héroïne de sa tragédie, il s'éloigna.

Washington DC. La capitale des Etats-Unis. Une ville dynamique, aux contours nébuleux, assoiffée de pouvoir et d'agent. Si le mot 'travail' rimait le plus souvent avec excès et débauche, il entretenait aussi d'étroites relations avec celui de la corruption. On ne trouvait pas une branche du service publique qui n'était salie par un quelconque trafic douteux.

Une version du rêve Américain.

Charlie en aurait été scandalisé.

Un charmant cocktail … explosif, si je puis dire, qui emplirait de bonheur n'importe quel vampire carnassier. Qui mieux qu'une ville remplit de gens peut scrupuleux pour accueillir en son sein des criminels notoires ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à mon chemiser tacher du sang de la diva si bien caché par un manteau hors de prix. C'était typiquement l'image.

James avait nourri l'idée, un peu décalé, de nous intégré à cette joyeuse attraction, et pour se faire, nous devions devenir des personnes respectables. Être respectable. Une notion hypocrite pour vieillards manipulateurs, que seul l'orgueil et le luxe pouvaient nous procurer.

La vanité, nous l'avions. L'opulence, cela n'avait pas tardé !

En effet, quelque temps après la mystérieuse mort d'un chef d'entreprise véreux, nous nous sommes installés dans une suite du _Four Saison Hôtel_. Un 'cinq étoile' si j'en croyais la plaquette rutilante qui trônait dans le halle d'entrée. Le reste fut d'une facilité déconcertante. Alignez quelques billets et la haute société s'empressait de vous ouvrir ses portes.

L'avidité … Quel défaut nous rendait-il aussi maniable et prévisible ?

- Maniable et prévisible ? C'était moqué Victoria. Voyons, je pensais que nous t'avions arraché toutes ses idées manichéennes. Tout n'est qu'options. Une option basé sur notre propre opinion. Par exemple, la convoitise est une motivation et peut inciter à développer l'intellect et la créativité. Comment supposes-tu que nous ayons atterri ici ? M'avait-elle demandé en désignant le reste de la pièce de manière significative.

C'était un enseignement révolutionnaire, mais surtout une totale négation de tous les préceptes que j'avais soi-disant acquis ! Le défaut vu comme un positionnement, non comme un problème. Ce n'était certes pas, le genre de leçon dont m'aurait gratifié le Docteur. Sûrement aurait-il fait accès sur le ressentie, en approfondissant sur les conséquences qui en découlaient, mais pas un mot sur nos choix. Bref …

La rousse nous avait donné rendez-vous au dernier étage de l'hôtel, un gigantesque bar, plutôt U.P en ce moment. Elle raffolait de ce genre d'endroit car son gibier, des mâles d'une trentaine d'année, y était principalement rassemblé.

Si James était porté sur le jeu et moi la peur, Victoria ne jurait que par la séduction. Ses proies, des _consentants,_ me dégoûtaient profondément.

Il n'y avait aucun plaisir à déguster un consentant.

Quand nous passâmes la porte, elle étais déjà là, attablé a l'intérieur du carré V.I.P. Je bloquais instantanément ma respiration : trop de monde.

Temps qu'on ne me donnait aucune raison de devenir agressive, je restais sage, mais il était évident que la cohabitation 'humain/nouveau-né' n'était pas sans dommage, et l'on déplorait à ce jour, la perte d'une quantité raisonnable de garçons d'étages. Enfin raisonnable, cela dépendait du point de vue.

James disait qu'a mon âge, il avait fait plus de dégât que n'importe quel vampire Américain et vu la façon dont ses yeux miroitaient, je le croyais sans peine.

- C'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à m'impatienter ! S'exclama la rousse lorsqu'elle nous aperçu.

- Le repas nous a pris plus de temps que prévu. Répondit mon mentor en hélant un serveur.

Un serveur ! Il ne manquant plus que ça ! Je le regardais lentement approcher de la table, cherchant déjà une faille dans son comportement. Sa peau paraissait ferme et tendre, il serait si simple d'y planter des crocs. Inconsciemment je me léchais les babines. Action que le serveur interprétât autrement et rougit de plus belle. Mon humeur changea, je me sentis désappointé.

Comment cet humain osait-il me narguer de la sorte ? La gêne ne représentait qu'une chose à mes yeux : du sang, du sang en abondance.

'Rien qu'une petite saigné' Me dis-je en lui dévoilant délibérément une partie de mes canines.

- Ce sera tout. Nous interrompis Victoria en congédiant l'employé devenu blême.

Ma proie s'éloignait et je grognais de frustration.

Je me sentais à la fois agacé de voir fuir mon futur repas, et soulagée qu'il en soit ainsi. Et pour cause, mon dernier petit écart 'officiel' m'avait valu une semaine de régime draconien. Je ne sais comment, Victoria avait réussi à m'emprisonner dans la réserve naturelle du parc de Yellow Stone. J'avais cru devenir folle. Cactus, rapaces, coyotes, mais rien qui se rapproche d'un fichu nectar humain ! Une véritable torture.

Heureusement, et cela doit rester secret, un inconscient petit gardien passa par là. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite …

- Petite coquine, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture à table. Me dit James que la situation amusait beaucoup.

- J'avoue que tu as particulièrement bon goût sur celui-ci. Approuva Victoria en fixant attentivement son dos. Je grognais, possessive. Une proie choisit était comme marqué aux yeux de ses pairs, 'chasse gardée' aurait-on pu dire sans jeux de mots.

- Du calme, je ne te le volerais pas, mais je te suggère de refréner tes pulsions, n'oublie _surtout_ pas que j'ai dix fois ton âge. M'avertie t'elle d'un air supérieur.

Je baissais la tête en signe de soumission, s'il y avait une chose à savoir avec Victoria, c'était qu'elle ne tolérait pas les menaces. James m'avait raconté l'histoire de la délicieuse Élisa, une ancienne camarade. Elle avait cru faire autorité ... sa tête avait fini sur un pieu, depuis, je n'avais plus fait d'esclandres.

Entre temps la commande était arrivée, notre fameux et indispensable, thé aux fruits rouges.

Face à mon manque de 'retenue,' le couple avait du trouver de petites astuces qui me permettre de garder un minimum de self-control en public. Le thé au fruit rouge en faisait partie.

Je regardais donc avec une impatience croissante mon mentor retirer les sachets d'herbes de la boisson chaude, afin d'y insérer un liquide carmin des plus alléchants. À sa vue, la pression de mon attrait s'intensifia, et, contre tout interdit, je me permis de respirer.

Je reconnaissais cette odeur, un mélange de poussière et de camomille. Aucun doute, la saveur cantatrice.

Un petit souvenir je suppose.

Excitée par le menu, je me mis à lorgner les récipients.

- Fait attention, elle se déplace vite. Se moqua James en plaçant une des tasses face à moi.

Je l'ignorais royalement et ingérais le contenu de la boisson en une ou deux gorgées. Miamm ! Une vraie petite merveille. Pile à la bonne température. Une deuxième tasse ne serait pas de refus.

- Je suppose qu'il est temps de reprendre la route. Ajouta pensivement mon mentor lorsque j'eus supprimé toutes traces de saleté sur mon visage.

Je relevais la tête intéressée. J'allais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de ses tenus chics, mais plus que tout, l'aventure continuait. C'était ce que j'aimais le plus dans ce clan, nous étions des nomades. Un matin à New York, le suivant à Sao Polo. Nous étions un coup de vent, une rumeur, un scénario, une histoire qui venait tout chambouler l'espace d'un instant avant de s'évaporer.

Je ne prie pas la peine d'interroger James et me tournais directement vers sa compagne. Nous avions établi un roulement quant aux choix des destinations, bien que ce ne fut pas toujours le cas.

Les premières années s'étaient déroulées sous forme de jeux ou plutôt d'une collection de trophée. Il nous fallait emmener le plus de bétails à nous offrir leurs bijoux. Un défi intéressant, enfin jusqu'à ce que Victoria et moi découvrions que James s'introduisait dans des maisons au hasard pour en subtiliser.

Depuis, pour éviter la triche, nous utilisions ce système.

- Je pensais rendre visite à quelques connaissances, que pensez vous de la Russie ? Proposa malicieusement la rousse.

Une couche de neige sur des contrées quasiment inhabitées, n'était-ce pas l'exacte contradiction de notre situation actuelle ? Temps que je pouvais me débarrasser des faux-semblants, j'étais pour. Et alors que je survolais mentalement la Russie, un éclat de cheveux blond attira mon attention, un éclat blond familier. Soudain, un prénom écarté de ma mémoire remonta brutalement en surface.

Jasper.

Mes sentiments vibrèrent. Le magicien était là, _ici_, à quelques mettre de notre table, nous tournant le dos. Bien que la situation fut improbable, je me sentis terriblement excité, que faisait-il ici ? L'idée qu'il soit a ma poursuite m'effleura un instant, m'emplissant progressivement d'une douce allégresse, puis une autre, beaucoup plus réaliste et vicieuse accapara mon esprit : il était venu accompagné.

Je vis rouge, et brusquement, renversa mon si précieux cocktail.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, la jalousie prit le pas sur le sang, me ramenant quelques années plus tôt à la bordure d'une forêt, au jour où il l'avait choisi elle ! La sécurité. Après la jalousie vient la colère et je me précipitais à sa rencontre, ignorant les regards stupéfaits que l'on m'octroyait. Il est vrai que ma vitesse avait dû en surprendre plus d'un.

- Jasper ! M'écriais-je en l'agrippant.

Dès que ma main entra en contacte avec son avant-bras, un spasme étrange me parcouru, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Ce fut quand il se retourna et que je sus ce qui m'avait perturbé, j'en fus paralysé. C'était un humain.

_Un humain… _

Sous le choc, je le relâchais et éclatais d'un rire mélodieux. Sérieusement ? Un humain ? Comment avais-je pu passer a côté de ça ? Ridicule. Je me rendis alors compte de la chaleur qu'il dégageait, et de son sang qui chantait le soleil. Comment avait-je pu les confondre, ce n'était définitivement pas Jasper.

Curieuse, je me mis à le regarder plus attentivement, lui tournant autour comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre grandiose. Et elle l'était ! Il n'y avait pas là qu'une vague similitude, leurs traits étaient quasiment identiques. Même forme de visage, même nez, mêmes cheveux d'anges, peut être même lignage ? Si humain parfait il existait, humain parfait il était, mais ce n'était pas Jasper.

Non ! Ce n'était pas mon Jasper !

Cette vérité me prit de court. Il n'était pas là, mon subconscient m'avait joué un tour. L'humain n'était pas Jasper, il m'avait trompé. Et bien que ce soit terriblement égoïste, l'humain allait mourir !

Je haletais, je voulais le vider de son sang. L'imbécile croyant que je faisais un malaise se rapprocha pour me venir en aide, mais il était trop tard, mon esprit s'était envolé. Je sortis mes crocs, provocants, cris et glapissements d'horreurs, et saisissant l'imposteur à la gorge, je resserrais mon emprise. Ce fut si rapide. Une légère pression sur la tête, et elle se détacha de son corps répandant son sang sur la moquette.

Piouuuuf. Plus de Jasper.

J'avais tué l'imposteur.

Je regardais la tête rouler sur le sol. Qui était-il ? Jasper ? Ou bien l'imposteur ?

Je me sentais mal, je m'embrouillais et j'avais soif. Très soif. Comme jamais encore je n'avais eu soif. J'étais furieuse, mon nouveau-né réclamait du sang et j'allais le lui donner. Avec mon doigt, je fis passer le sang de Jasper sur mes lèvres, et laissant place à mes instincts bestiaux, je me déchaînais. Je vis a peine mes compagnons fermer les porte du grand bar, et m'accompagner dans ma folie, quand je repris conscience, ce ne fut que bien plus tard, à l'heure où la presse informait ses lecteurs du massacre du '_Four Saison Hôtel'_.

Le voyage avait ainsi repris, traversant, un par un, les pays qui nous menaient à la terre promise. En chemin, nous rencontrâmes quelques vampires nomades aux théories aussi fumeuses que mes propres compagnons, certains voyagèrent avec nous quelque temps, mais n'étant pas habitué à vivre trop nombreux, finirent par nous quitter.

Après l'épisode du massacre, je m'étais attendu à de sérieuses retombées, mais étrangement cela avait rendu Victoria plus douce et compréhensive avec moi. Elle semblait s'être prise d'affection, j'en fus ravi.

Elle me laissa finalement intégré le clan comme un membre à part entière, et à deux, le couple m'enseigna leurs préceptes sur l'ataraxie des vampires, comme quoi la sérénité ne se trouvait qu'avec le respect de nos pulsions. Je préférais largement cette doctrine au légendaire 'camouflons-nous aux yeux des humains' de mon créateur.

James, quant à lui, était resté le même, un être espiègle, à la différence prêt qu'il me ramenait désormais quelques blonds, fruits de sa chasse, comme une drôle d'offrande à mon tempérament incontrôlable. J'appréciais l'attention.

Cela devait faire cinq mois que nous étions arrivé à la frontière de la Russie, enfin … cinq ou six, c'était plutôt difficile à dire en sachant que nous n'avions emporté avec nous aucun indicateur temporel. La seule piste que nous avions c'était notre crasse qui commençait à se faire insistante et nos vêtements qui tombaient en lambeaux, rien de bien ragoûtant.

Victoria se languissait de retrouver ses amis pour se débarrasser de notre puanteur et je me languissais qu'elle les retrouve pour arrêter de radoter. Tout un programme.

Le jour de la réunion arriva enfin. J'avais l'impression de revivre la scène de ma rencontre avec le clan, un couple civilisé nous faisaient face, nous laçant de grands sourires engageants. Malgré tout, je sentais comme une légère appréhension chez eux, et cela me grisait, me rendant fière d'appartenir a un clan qui provoquait l'inquiétude de ses semblables.

Je regardais mon mentor qui me rendit un clin d'oeil vaniteux, nous pensions exactement la même chose.

- Приветствуйте Викторию, я настолько счастлив видеть вы, ваш клан, как кажется, изменяются. Déclara l'étrangère en enlacent Victoria.

Du Russe … j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Je me mis mentalement à maudire le couple pour n'avoir pas pris soin de m'inculquer les bases de la langue, je détestais rester en dehors des conversations ! Puis l'amie de Victoria s'avança vers moi et pris un air étonné. Elle sembla posée une question à laquelle la rousse répondit en grimaçant.

Voyant mon désarroi James décida de m'épauler.

- Elles font les présentations et Natalya demande par quel miracle une femme a t-elle pu intégrer le clan.

Et comme l'avait précédemment fait Victoria, je fis ma plus belle grimace. Non contant que nos relations aient été difficile au départ, la Russe allait trouvé le moyen de tout foutre en l'air.

- Qu'a t'elle répondu ? Chuchotais-je tout bas.

- Qu'il était de notre devoir de t'arracher à ce groupe de végétariens repoussant dont tu faisais partit. Me répondit Victoria, qui avait tout suivi.

Je fis une mimique désabusée, et une fois de plus, la conversation continua sans moi. Pour passer le temps je me mis à détailler les environs, nous étions au centre d'une plaine que la neige recouvrait. Un peu plus loin on apercevait une maisonnette qui devait sûrement être la propriété de se couple nordique, et a l'opposé un petit-bois aux allures de forêt enchantée. Sûrement était-elle peuplé de nombreux animaux car j'apercevais des mouvements à travers les branches.

C'était clair, lumineux, mais quelque chose me turlupinait. Ayant désormais foi en l'authenticité de mes instincts, je me mis frénétiquement à la recherche de l'élément mystère de cet endroit. Malheureusement la voix de James grognant ce qui semblait être une injure en Russe me fit perdre le cours de mes pensées.

J'analysais rapidement la situation présente, l'homme resté en retrait et mon mentor se jetaient des regards hostiles. Une dispute. Un grognement sauvage sorti de ma poitrine et je me mis en position d'attaque prête à défendre mon clan si la situation dérapait.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! S'exclama mon mentor de son parfait anglais. Ce type, dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur dans la direction de notre second hôte, est un moralisateur de première. Il pense que nous générons trop de déchets, comme si une partie de lui n'en retirait pas de plaisir. Il nous insultes !

Je me sentis idiote. La nourriture. Encore et toujours la nourriture. Je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi elle créait toujours polémique. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne prendrais pas la peine de l'évoquer.

Furtivement, et tandis que je surveillais cet hôte encombrant, l'image de la maison des Cullens se superposa au cottage qui se trouvait en arrière-plan. C'était cela ! Me dis triomphante. Cet endroit n'était pas fait pour des carnassiers !

Il n'y avait aucun humain dans les parages !

Mais pourquoi les amis de Victoria nous avaient-ils donné rendez-vous dans ce coin reculé ? C'était vraiment loin de toute civilisation.

La réflexion fit peu à peu place à l'inquiétude. Que ce passait-il ici bon sang ? Je scrutais une nouvelle fois les bois. Rien n'avait changé. Les animaux étaient toujours là, peu être plus nombreux que tout à l'heure, mais toujours aussi silencieux. Je relevais. Trop silencieux. Je me concentrais sur le bruit des branchages, mais n'entendit presque rien. Les seules créatures qui faisaient si peu de bruits n'étaient pas tout à fait animales.

Des vampires !

Suite à cette révélation, je m'efforçais de ne pas paniquer. Dur. Mon instinct s'alarmait, hurlant de déguerpir au plus vite. Mais je ne pouvais me le permettre, si mon comportement changeait radicalement, les Russes n'hésiteraient pas à attaquer. Je fis donc tout ce que je pus pour oublier leurs regards trop joyeux pour être sincère, et l'image de Jasper s'imposa en moi, me relaxant quelque peu. Je ne pus toutefois rester imperméable, ma posture se raidit, mes yeux perçants.

Les Russes étaient des traîtres et la bête en moi réclamait une mise à mort, mais pas tout de suite. Il me fallait prévenir mon clan, c'était ma priorité. Je profitais du fait de notre incompréhensible vocabulaire Anglais pour m'exprimer sans détour.

- James. Dis-je parfaitement égale. Nous sommes encerclé.

Sa réaction m'impressionna : il resta de marbre. S'il n'avait pas été directement en cause, je l'aurais cru indifférent. Discrètement il vérifia nos arrières, calculant probablement nos chances de survit. Sachant très bien que sa compagne rousse écoutait, il poursuivit.

- Ils sont au moins sept dans la forêt. Trop. Il faut nous éloigner avant de tenter une sortie, direction le chalet. Chérie on doit se débarrasser de ton amie. Elle ne nous laissera pas partir. Demande une douche où n'importe quoi, il faut mettre le plus de distance entre nous et la forêt.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, et bientôt nous commençâmes à nous éloigné.

Je me sentais excité au vu du combat qui approchait, l'adrénaline que je produisais se mit à bouillonner plus vite et plus fort qu'en temps normale. J'étais comme anesthésié, toute-puissante et invincible, et lorsque Natalya m'invita a rentré, je me jetais directement sur elle, arrachant son cœur au passage. Je n'avais pas pu me retenir.

Oups ! Dis-je a mon mentor qui poussa un soupir résigné.

Ce fut le signal de la débandade.

Nous avancions en formation serrée. Étant incapable de me battre correctement on m'avait posté au centre de la figure, pour anticiper les attaques avec ma 'nouvelle' vision. Une résponsabilité stressante. Je paniquais complètement. Jamais je n'avais dû faire face à temps d'opposants. Je sentais leur présence partout, et ça m'angoissait.

Flairant un danger sur la droite, je stoppais ma course et grognais. Victoria toujours à l'avant n'y fit pas attention et continua son avancé. Je me mis à hurler, mais il était trop tard, quatre colosses blonds lui tombèrent dessus et en moins d'une minute elle fut maîtrisé et décapité sous les yeux de son compagnon qui rugissait de désespoir.

- Tu n'y peux plus rien. Il faut partir ! M'exclamais-je avec toute l'autorité dont j'étais capable.

Malgré lui, je l'entraînais vers les hauteurs, mettant ma jeunesse au service de notre survie. Me rendant rapidement compte que James n'était plus qu'un poids mort, je me mis en quête d'une cachette assez grande pour nous abrité tous les deux. L'ennemie approchait. Dans l'urgence, je tractais mon mentor sur un arbre et après avoir vérifié que les feuilles nous cachaient suffisamment, je me tiens immobile, silencieuse, comme au seuil de la mort.

Comme je l'avais supposé deux vampires firent leurs apparitions, l'un semblait anormalement grand et bien bâtit, tandis que l'autre était son contraire. Ils portaient tous deux de grandes capes noires qui les faisaient ressembler à des faucheurs, messagers de la mort. S'il n'avait pas été dans cet état, James aurait apprécié la mise en scène, mais plus que leur personnification, leurs auras étaient monstrueuses. J'en frissonnais.

- Sono da parte qui di Demitri, li sento !

De l'italien, pas du Russe ! J'avais quelques notions en italien, je cherchais des fragments de cours dans ma mémoire, espérant traduire les quelques mots qui nous sauveraient la vie.

- Li ho trovati ! Chantonna le petit gringalet.

Il nous avait trouvé, non ! Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne devait pas finir comme ça ! Ce type était un traqueur, il devait nous sentir. Si nous voulions vivre, notre odeur devait disparaître, il fallait qu'elle disparaisse ! J'y pensais tellement fort et intensément que j'eus le sentiment de crée un cocon rassurant autour de nous. Une protection.

Quelques secondes plus tard, notre bourreau s'immobilisa.

- É curioso, l'odore é scomparso. Déclara t-il comme embêté. Avrei giurato che erano vicino.

- Aro no sara contento. Ajouta le géant.

L'autre approuva et ils firent demi-tour.

Ne croyant toujours pas a ma chance, je restais pétrifié. Nous étions vivant !

C'est à ce moment que mon mentor sembla reprendre conscience. Lentement je vis son regard s'embraser. Il y avait dans ses prunelles, cette lueur de rancune folle, la lueur qui ne précédait qu'une chose : la vengeance ! Ce n'était pas fini. Non, loin de là! Il allait les retrouver. Les torturer. Les tuer. Tous ! Un pars un, jusqu'à ce qu'il estime que le tribut versé fût suffisant.

James me fixa un instant et je sus que la détermination que j'y lisais n'était que mon propre reflet.

Ils avaient pris Victoria. Ils iraient bientôt la rejoindre.


	6. Conflit d'autorité

_Bonjours ! Chers lecteurs voici un nouveau chapitre dans les aventures d'une Bella déchaînée._

_Je remercie christal83, lola-pink, Triskelle sparrow, Lily jolie, Annetoutsimplement, Ste7851, Ca'ssou 1993, squishy05, titinne13110, peroxiidee, LittleFilcka, emichlo, Lutty pour leurs commentaires et m'excuse auprès d'eux pour mon irrégularité._

_Je souhaiterais m'expliquer quant au chapitre précédent. Si les traductions d'Italiens et Russe ne sont pas données c'est parce que Bella ne les comprend pas aussi il est inutile que nous les comprenions._

_J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, enjoy reading,_

_Poukie-scrapbook._

6 : Conflit d'autorité.

L'Ecosse.

Un drôle de pays. Caractériel et indiscipliné.

Je me plaisais à croire qu'il nous ressemblait. À nous. Le clan.

L'ambiance était lourde, insaisissable, comme un détail inquiétant qui planait dans l'atmosphère. Probablement ce brouillard, visible en tout temps, qui exerçait une sorte de pression sur le paysage, envenimant jusqu'à ses habitants.

Le mot qui définissait cet ensemble ? Indomptable.

Et pour preuves …. par le passé, et à de nombreuses reprises, les Britanniques ont tentés de maîtriser leurs voisins réfractaires. Des rêves de grandeur complètement illusoires !

Le trône de l'Écosse est un chardon, et inévitablement, lorsque la bienséance y risque son postérieur, elle en subit les conséquences.

Quand je lui fis part de ma réflexion, James me ri au nez. Selon lui ce peuple n'était plus. Seulement endormi ou rouillé, et il ne pourrait s'éveiller qu'à travers le sang.

- La 42e loi, ça te parle ? Lança t-il brusquement.

À sa question, je réprimais un frisson de dégoût. Une loi ? Depuis quand étions-nous régis par des lois ?

L'idée ne me plaisait pas, mais alors, pas du tout !

J'avais été transformé et refusais de croire que ma liberté n'était qu'illusoire. Quitte à choisir, j'aurais préférée l'ignorer ! De mon point de vue, la loi était perverse. Elle nous laissait démunis face à notre inconscient, et finissait par régir le moindre de nos agissements. Mes agissements. C'était dangereux.

La conversation m'ennuyait, elle semblait trop abrupte pour que je ne m'y laisse pas entraîner. S'il voulait absolument emprisonner un esprit, qu'il le fasse sur un humain, j'ouïs dire que leurs cerveaux étaient particulièrement réceptifs à la séquestration mentale. L'expérience de Milgram en témoignait.

Suite à ma renaissance, j'avais perdu un grand nombre de souvenirs, supprimant de mon esprit jusqu'aux traits de la figure maternelle. C'était étrange, mais j'avais gardé celui-ci : un reportage.

Quand j'avais allumé la télé, j'avais cru qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un simple jeu. Mais plus je restais devant l'écran et plus les règles me mettaient mal-à-l'aise. Je les trouvais pernicieuses, nocives et dangereusement immorales sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux.

- Bienvenu au jeu de la mort, avait annoncé le présentateur.

Et quel jeu ! Les concurrents, à qui l'on donnait le nom de Naïfs, car inconscient du fait qu'il s'agissait d'une expérience, devaient administrer graduellement des décharges électriques à leurs partenaires, si réponses erronées.

Ce que les participants ignoraient c'était que leurs partenaires, acteurs de profession, ne recevaient nullement la douleur, se contentant de la simuler. Le point étant que sous les encouragements et commandements du présentateur, très peu de Naïfs, qui savaient le jeu amoral, ont jugé nécessaire de stopper les souffrances de leurs binômes.

La pression face à l'éthique. Une bataille perdu d'avance.

Je ne dis pas avoir, après morsure, un quelconque problème d'éthique, non ! Disons juste qu'il illustre parfaitement le cas d'un esprit fléchi.

Le Naïf est sous l'emprise du présentateur et je dirais qu'au-delà du plateau, l'audience est contrôlée par son programme, et je ne voulais absolument pas me retrouver dans cette situation.

On ne me contrôlait pas !

- Tu savais que les vampires Écossait avaient été exterminés ? me demanda mon mentor, badin.

Mon attention jusque-là dissipée, se nua en un intérêt malsain. Il n'y pas à dire, James savait captiver son auditoire.

Contrairement à la plupart des pays vampiriques, l'Écosse avait été une nation soudée. Face à la menace Anglaise, les vampires Écossait ont eu la brillante idée d'augmenter nos objectifs, rendant les humains coriaces, endurants, mais surtout sanguinaires.

- On s'amuse beaucoup moins depuis qu'ils ne sont plus dans les parages. Affirma James d'une voix emprunte de légèreté. Après ça, l'armée Britannique s'est faîte submergé, et ses satanés Rosebeafs ont demandé réparation. Ils ont fait intervenir _l'au-to-ri-té_. Continua t-il en chantonnant.

Même si je trouvais le ton amusant, puisque inapproprié, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être contrarié.

Il avait fini par la nommée.

Savoir que quelque part une poignée d'illuminés jouaient les dictateurs, et pouvoir les désigner, était deux propos complètement différent. J'émis un petit ricanement nerveux. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que l'Américain en avait terminé avec les révélations, sinon, je ne donnais pas cher de ma liberté !

- Quel rapport avec la loi 42 ? Poursuivis-je, pressée de conclure.

Il me sourit, se moquant ouvertement de mes états d'âme avant de reprendre avec une certaine suffisance son cours d'histoire.

Je fis un mouvement de tête vaguement agacée. Ce type était un vrai gamin.

- Ils ont échangé des années de services contre l'anéantissement de leurs ennemis. Reprit ledit gamin en ce référent aux habitants. Il faut vraiment être crétin pour mettre en gage sa liberté, mais bon, ça a marché. L'autorité a consciencieusement massacré la population et a promulgué une loi interdisant la transformation d'un quelconque Écossais.

Il y eut un moment de flottement et un détail que je croyais sans importance me revient en mémoire.

- Victoria n'était pas écossaise ? Demandais-je sans le regarder.

Le visage de James se figea, et je devinais sans peine son expression désabusée. Je me décidais à le laisser tranquille, inutile de m'attirer ses foudres.

Il faut dire que les vampires étaient très chatouilleux à l'égard de leurs compagnons … je m'explique. Si James entendait le moindre commentaire lié à une rousse, une Victoria ou le pire des cas : un mélange des deux, il devenait une savoureuse sorte de tortionnaire.

La dernière fois qu'il avait croisé une rousse en chair et en os, il avait ré-ouvert le conseil d'inquisition. Il l'avait d'abord traquée, ligoté puis incendié dans son appartement. Le schéma se répétait inlassablement au point que j'en étais devenue ignicole, un peu inquiétant pour quelqu'un de mon espèce.

Je me demandais parfois ce qu'il adviendrait d'une vampire, sachant qu'ils seraient de force équivalente. Peut-être devrais-je lui en localiser une, à titre d'expérience ? Oui, c'était définitivement une chose à faire. Bien entendu, il fallait attendre la bonne occasion. Pour noël peut être ?

Je secouais la tête. Évitons les ennuis.

Je pris une grande inspiration et regardais une nouvelle fois le paysage Écossais. Captivant.

Alors comme ça la 42e loi enrayait le pays. Était-ce un défi ?

Un petit sourire torve se dessina sur le bout de mes lèvres, puis je rejoins mon mentor, rangeant mes idées déplacées au tréfonds de mon esprit … pour plus tard.

°-o0o-°

James et moi chassions en terre Écossaise depuis des mois, la proie que nous convoitions était rare, spéciale, donc difficile à débusquer. Bien que je mette un point d'honneur a ne pas l'admettre à haute voix, le gibier du moment me donnait du fil à retordre.

C'était un Rat. Un indic vampirique.

Glissé aux mauvais endroits, aux moments les plus inopportuns, il glanait quelques informations en échange d'une généreuse gratification. En or, assurément. Les coupures n'ont aucun attrait pour le monde vampirique.

Son commerce et sa suivie ne dépendant que de sa capacité à apparaître et disparaître sans préavis, le Rat avait dû, à l'instar des gens de son espèce, se muer en un être tout ce qu'il y a de plus méthodique et minutieux. Question de bon sens. Sûrement y avait-il dans cela une certaine forme de paranoïa.

Accessoire de vous informé que ce symptôme trouvait grâce a mes yeux.

Nous avions retrouvé sa trace dans les montagnes aux environs d'une petite ville, Killin Highlands Lodge je crois. James supposait qu'il se cachait là-bas et les événements lui donnèrent raison puisque nous ne fûmes pas long à dénicher le cadavre d'une serveuse a demi enseveli sous une benne à ordure. Une pâle et pathétique tentative de dissimulation.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exprimer oralement ma déception. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce soudain manque de circonspection ? Inadmissible !

Le travail avait été bâclé, j'attendais mieux de la part du rongeur.

Cette contrariété ne pus cependant gâcher mon plaisir. Après des jours et des jours de traque, il était enfin a porté de main ! Dans ma tête, je pouvais déjà entendre ses cris affolés, vibrant à mes oreilles comme la plus délicieuse des mélodies. Un cor de chasse aurait provoqué pareil effet. Ça m'excitait. L'action m'excitait.

Je me penchais en avant, reniflant comme une bête le cadavre et fus surprise.

Rien. Il n'en émanait rien.

C'était aussi embêtant, qu'improbable.

Le sang de l'humaine était pourtant fluide et n'empestait pas l'environnement avec cette odeur de décomposition propre à la mort, elle n'avait donc pas pu masquer l'empreinte de son bourreau. Alors pourquoi ne remarquais-je rien ?

Je fus prise d'un doute.

Était-il comme moi ? Le rat avait-il des dons ? Si c'était le cas nous avions de sérieux problèmes !

Car j'avais des dons, des capacités qui s'avéraient très utiles pour la chasse. J'étais silencieuse, j'étais invisible, mais pas comme un vampire normal. C'était différent. J'arrivais à me rendre indétectable. Le mode d'emploi restait encore aléatoire, mais je savais que depuis ce fameux jour en Russie, je m'étais mise à influer sur la présence que James et moi dégagions.

Dit de cette façon, ça paraissait insensé, mais une part de moi ne trouvait pas cette hypothèse si stupide. C'était celle qui avait pu constater l'existence d'un télépathe et d'une voyante.

Tout en réfléchissant, je me mis à fouiller les ruelles aux alentours de la poubelle. Alors que je soulevais de vieux journaux éparpillés par terre, une plaque d'égout attira mon attention. Elle avait été déplacée.

Bingo ! J'hélais mon mentor, qui accourut dans la seconde. Il semblait consterné par le manque d'originalité flagrant dont notre proie faisait preuve. Il est vrai qu'un rat dans les égouts n'était en rien une nouveauté. Mais qu'importe, je voulais chasser !

James descendit en premier, son côté machiste émergent pour l'occasion. Étant une femme née dans un siècle émancipé, je trouvais cette facette de sa personnalité plutôt amusante, il était l'homme au-devant du danger. Je ne m'en offusquais pas outre mesure et attendis qu'il m'intime de le rejoindre.

Lorsque je fus sous terre, je fus assaillis par la plus désagréable des odeurs : les égouts. Beurk ! Par réflexe, je me pinçais le nez.

Ça n'arrangea rien. Foutue odora décuplé !

Je retiens un frisson de dégoût quand mes pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec l'eau croupi, et du me faire violence pour avancer. Absolument dégoûtant !

Que ce soit des escarpins ou des baskets, je ne m'étais jamais senti en sécurité chaussures aux pieds. Qui me l'aurait reproché ? Mon équilibre était déjà précaire, pas la peine d'encourager la manœuvre. Les lacets et talons m'avaient tellement mené la vie dure, que mon état vampirique n'avait pas pu supprimer l'aversion qu'ils m'inspiraient, au contraire, elle paraissait amplifiée.

Pourquoi devrais-je supporter ses objets de torture, quand la protection qu'elle me procurait n'était que superflue ? À ce que je sache ma peau est plus dure que le marbre, il n'y a donc pas le moindre risque de l'entailler.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, en sentant la vase coller mes pieds, je maudis mon antipathie. Je me serais damné pour une paire de botte !

Tandis que je ruminais mes pensées, nos pas, humides et silencieux, nous entraînèrent de plus en plus loin à travers le sous-terrain. Brusquement je m'arrêtais. Un filet de lumière vaporeux, presque imperceptible, flottait sur l'horizon.

Je m'en approchais prudemment, et inhalait la substance avant que mes mouvements ne la dissipent. Je jubilais.

Je l'avais !

L'empreinte m'apparaissait enfin.

À partir de cet instant, mes dons s'activèrent, ce fut comme si le Rat avait sciemment tracé un chemin qui nous menait à lui. Un comble pour quelqu'un d'aussi méticuleux.

L'empreinte nous guidait, et tandis que nous avancions notre instinct repris ses droits. C'était automatique, comme une mécanique bien huilée, et lorsque le flux eut pratiquement disparu, je restais interloquée. Nous étions dans une impasse.

Ce fut James qui remarqua la trappe au mur.

Il est de notoriété publique que la découverte d'une trappe est de mauvaise augure. On affirme qu'elles apportent leurs lots de mystères, de secrets, de danger. Malgré ses faits, plus ou moins avérés, elles provoquaient cette espèce de curiosité morbide qui forçait qui-conque les apercevaient à renverser leur poignée.

Nous n'échappions pas à la règle, et lorsque nous fîmes basculer la trappe, je fus ébahis par le spectacle qui nous attendait.

Ou étions-nous tomber bon sang ?

C'était une ville.

Une citée abandonnée devrais-je dire !

Elle se dressait devant nos yeux, fière et farouche, comme si notre présence ne pouvait espérer l'ébranler. C'était d'autant plus intimidant, qu'elle dégageait cette aura de grandeur propre aux anciennes constructions. Une citée mystérieuse, aux proportions titanesques, qui surgissait comme une légende au milieu de ses jardins sauvages et poussiéreux.

Magnifique. Terrifiante. Inattendue. Je ne savais quel qualificatif employer pour retranscrire cette vision.

J'aurais voulue m'attarder un moment, mais impossible. L'horloge tournait.

D'un commun accord, nous nous élançâmes sur les toits, une précaution de plus dans notre progression. Nous comptions sur la routine pratiquée par notre proie. Une personne habituée à arpenter les rues désertés ne songerait, ni à se cacher, ni même à vérifier ses toitures. Une possible défaillance qu'il nous fallait impérativement exploiter.

La seule chose à espérer était que la citadelle ne fut pas un lieu de rendez-vous. J'avais beau avoir foi en nos capacités, nous ne faisions pas le poids s'ils s'avéraient trop nombreux.

Trouver le Rat ne fut pas compliqué. En effet, l'indic n'avait même pas tenté de dissimuler son passage, trop confiant quant à sa cachette. Ses traces de pas nous conduisirent directement à une grande place, baigné de lumière où il avait disposé un bureau. Cela pouvait paraître singulier, mais stratégiquement parlant c'était idéal : aucune obstruction visuelle. On ne pouvait décemment le prendre par surprise dans un endroit pareil.

La structure de la place n'était pas plate, mais légèrement incliné. Elle semblait nous diriger tout droit vers le rongeur.

Je me demandais bien pourquoi …

Il n'en serait que plus facile à attaquer.

Sans nous attarder nous nous préparâmes à l'assaut. James m'intima discrètement un autre chemin qui me plaçait directement dans son dos, position qui anticipait toute retraite non désirée. Je lui obéis et tandis qu'il se laissait glisser au sol, je contournais la proie par les toits. C'est alors que je m'aperçus du piège. Des dizaines de fils transparents rendus indétectable par les éclats de lumières sillonnaient le terrain. Une seconde je fus étourdis par ma découverte avant d'être emporté par une vague d'effroi.

Le Rat jouait l'appât et James l'ignorait.

Paniqué, je tentais de lui envoyer une mise en garde, sans grands résultats. Il dû prendre mes coups d'oeils insistants comme une preuve de possessivité envers le Rat et accéléra de plus belle. Mentalement je maudis son caractère emporté même si je ne pouvais nier qu'il eut raison, devant une proie alléchante je devenais effroyablement égoïste.

Sans me soucier du Rat et de sa surprise, je courus intercepter James avant qu'il ne déclanche un mécanisme qui lui fut fatal. Trop tard. J'eus juste le temps de le repousser avant que la terre ne s'ouvre sous mes pieds.

Je regardais en l'air et vis la trappe se refermer, j'étais coincé dans une boîte. 'Génial !' me dis-je ironiquement, pour une adepte des grands espaces, je me retrouvais bien étriquée. Avant d'avoir pu ne serait-ce que songer à sortir de là une gigantesque lame se dirigea vers mon visage, il s'en fallut de peu. L'instinct me plaqua contre la paroi épargnant ma tête mais je ne pu totalement éviter le fer, mon sang coula.

J'hurlais. La lame était envenimée. C'était atroce !

Plus totalement consciente de mes actes, j'attaquais la porte avec mes griffes la martelant de coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Dehors, c'était le chaos, la place était ravagée par les divers pièges prévus à l'attention des visiteurs. Il n'y a pas à dire le Rat étai un hôte prévoyant. À l'angle de la rue principale, mon mentor était aux prises avec l'indic. Mué par l'esprit de vengeance, je me jetais sur lui, mettant tout mon poids dans mes jambes pour le renverser. Du deux contre un, il ne tint pas bien longtemps d'un geste presque chirurgical James sectionna le tendon relié au talon et l'adversaire s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Aussitôt, je me plaçais sur lui pour le maintenir plaqué au sol.

'Pauvre petite chose.' Me dis-je avec délectation.

Je profitais de ma position pour le détailler et ne lui trouva rien de spécial, si ce n'est que pour une raison inconnue, il m'apparaissait irritant. Peut-être était-ce justement son opacité … Il ne dégageait pas l'aura vampirique habituelle, en fait, il ressemblait à un humain. Un bel humain certes, mais un humain tout de même.

Quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait toute mon attention, le rongeur prit un air charmeur qui, dans la situation actuelle, me paraissait insultant.

- Quel est cet endroit ? Lui demandais-je alors abruptement.

- Une tombe. Répondit-il d'une voix paresseuse.

J'ignorais ce qu'il insinuait, mais l'inflexion de sa voix ne me plu pas du tout. Elle suintait le cynisme ! Il me regardait avec ce petit sourire humiliant, qui me déclarait ignorante, et inapte à discuter. Ça me fit grogner.

Je lui envoyais un avertissement et son rictus s'agrandit. Ce fut l'éclat qui ranima une partie de ma haine. Pauvre fou. Mon pied s'abatis violement sur sa joue, envoyant sa tête battre la terre que je lui forçais à avaler.

- Je te conseille de prendre un autre ton avec moi _déchet_. Crachais-je en me penchant sur sa carcasse.

Il rejeta une partie de la poussière qu'il venait d'ingérer et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Les jeunes ... siffla t-il entre ses dents. Que de babillements innocents.

Il jouait la carte de la provocation. Grand bien lui fasse, il allait en avoir pour son argent.

Dans un acte purement malveillant, j'enfonçais mon talon dans sa carotide. Certes, il ne pouvait plus étouffer, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'en ressentir l'effet. De plus si je coupais assez longtemps l'affût de venin au cerveau, son éternité se finirait dans un état proche de la catatonie. L'alternative était pire que la mort, mais tellement jubilatoire !

- Isabella, j'apprécierais que tu ne le casse pas. Dit mon mentor avec autorité.

Je soupirais, mais ne discutais pas. Il était compréhensible que James ménage son prisonnier, en son statu de premier indice probant, l'homme pouvait concrétiser la plupart de ses rêves.

- Il faut l'excuser, elle manque un peu de déférence.

- De déférence, d'éducation, la liste doit être bien longue. Agréa le Rat pernicieux. Les miens savaient se tenir. Mais peut être puis-je pallier a ses manières. Quant dites-vous ? Je me sens d'humeur généreuse, je veux bien consacrer quelques heures à dresser _la bête._

Mauvais calcule.

Je ne cherchais même pas à répliquer et, sous l'impulsion, le frappais directement au visage. Cette fois-ci James me laissa faire, trouvant sans doute la sanction légitime. Ce n'était pas tant la proposition qui me mit en colère, mais plutôt le terme employé.

La _bête_.

Voilà ce que je représentais aux yeux du monde vampirique. Un sobriquet dégradant !

Je ne sais comment j'en avais hérité, mais il était certain que je le haïssais. Par mes penchants, ils me relayaient au rang d'inférieur. Stupide ! Je comprenais mieux la voie vampirique que bon nombre de notre race ! Eux, qui ne voyaient en la morsure que l'accroissement de nos capacités physiques, alors que notre transformation s'effectuait essentiellement au niveau comportemental.

La personnalité d'un humain est divisée en trois partie, le _Ça_, le _Moi_ et le _Surmoi_. Le _Ça_ représente le plaisir, les pulsions. Le _Surmoi_ la conscience, les interdits, et le _Moi_ est la partie décisionnaire, neutre, qui peut pencher d'un côté comme de l'autre. Par exemple, un enfant à envie de manger une sucrerie (le ça) puis, il se rappelle qu'il sera bientôt l'heure de dîner, et que s'il la mange il n'aura plus faim (le surmoi).

Quand la transformation s'opère, elle atténue l'influence du _Surmoi_ sur le _Moi_, et la notion d'impulsion devient principale. Ce qui explique ma sauvagerie. _Notre_ sauvagerie. Ses imbéciles ne l'avaient simplement pas réalisé.

Nous étions tous _bestiaux_.

- Tu nous connais … bien, cela nous épargnera les formalités. Reprit James enthousiaste. J'ai toujours considéré les présentations comme une fabuleuse perte de temps, entrons dans le vif du sujet !

Il s'installa à la manière d'un enfant près de son otage, et en conteur accompli, débuta son récit par trois mots, enchanteurs, devenu propriété exclusive de Walt Disney.

- Il était une fois, un clan qui vivait dans l'insouciance. Commença t-il. Un jour, alors qu'ils ne les avaient pas vu depuis des années, ils décidèrent de rendre visite à de vieux amis Russes. Mais leurs amis avaient changés, ils avaient été corrompus ! Et quand ils arrivèrent à destination, un piège les attendait. Un des membre du clan trouva la mort dans cette attaque. Déclara t-il d'une voix emprunte de nostalgie. Une femme, au tempérament aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux. Sur sa tombe, le reste du clan jura qu'ils n'auraient pas de repos tant que leur vengeance ne serait pas accomplie.

Il laissa quelques secondes défiler, le temps que le conte imprègne l'esprit de son interlocuteur.

- C'est là que tu interviens.

- Le commanditaire. Comprit l'indic en toute logique.

James sembla ravie.

- Excellent. Approuva t-il en frappant joyeusement dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce ça me rapporte ?

À sa question, je laissai mon rire cristallin raisonner sur les murs de la citadelle.

Quel culot ! Comme si un otage pouvait ce permettre de dicter ses conditions. Quoique j'aurais dû me douter que la vie du Rat avait pour lui, moins de valeur que son or. Je ne serais presque pas étonnée d'écoper d'un tarif kidnapping.

- Toute information à un prix. Me répondit l'effronté.

Je reniflais méprisante. Qu'est-ce que je disais … L'avarice. C'était tellement _humain_.

- Que veux-tu ? Lui demanda mon ami, plus curieux qu'indigné.

- Une chasse.

Face a cet outrage un 'Quoi' scandalisé s'échappa de mes lèvres. Ce déchet voulait palier à une relation privilégiée, il voulait faire partie du clan ! Jamais je ne le permettrais !

La chasse était une ancienne tradition des clans 'sauvages', très peu de vampires la pratiquaient encore. Partager une proie, c'était lié l'essence de son âme, des partenaires pour l'éternité voilà ce que ça signifiait ! Comprenez que je ne sois guère transporté par la demande.

- Accorder. Concéda James.

Je lui jetais un regard rempli d'incompréhension, il n'avait même pas réfléchi un quart de secondes. Il venait d'autoriser cet avorton à s'initier dans notre vie ! Je fus prise d'une bouffée de rancœur à son égard. Bien qu'une partie de moi savait que le Rat pouvait être utile, en faire un serment permanent … cela faisait beaucoup trop d'un coup !

Comme je me l'étais supposée le Rat ne voulu donner aucune information sans garantie, il exigea la cérémonie sachant que je le tuerais si j'en avais l'occasion. Quel poisse ! Lorsque nous fûmes finalement enchaînés il consentie a dévoilé son savoir.

Un certain Aro était le commanditaire.

Le nom ne m'évoquait rien du tout.

Ce n'était pas le cas de James dont l'expression changea du tout au tout. C'était tellement inattendu que j'en oubliais ma colère. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'interroger.

- Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je innocemment.

Il éclata d'un rire agressif presque joyeux.

- Tu te souviens de l'autorité ?

°-o0o-°

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que nous avions élu domicile dans la cité. J'avais appris via sa bibliothèque que la forteresse avait abrité le cœur des réfugiés de la 42e loi. Étonnante coïncidence que le lieu qui fut l'instigateur de la rébellion devienne le théâtre de nos propres représailles. Amusante dirais-je. Peut-être le destin nous jouait-il un tour ?

Face à la puissance de notre ennemi, nous avions convenu que recruter des vampires étaient une nécessité. Trois vampires ne pouvaient faire fit d'un adversaire comme l'autorité, ce serait une folie !

La véritable question était, devions-nous former des vampires ou enrôler des alliés ?

Bien que la création d'une nouvelle génération puisse nous apporter une force de frappe considérable, l'idée fut vite écartée car, ni James, ni moi ne supporterions la rigueur d'une discipline permanente. Et sans discipline, maîtriser les instincts d'une horde de nouveau-né s'avérerait impossible. Nous n'étions tout simplement pas fait pour ça.

En conséquence nous avions opté pour des alliés d'expérience, aussi désireux que nous de se débarrasser des Italiens, mais qui serait assez kamikaze pour nous aider ?

En cela, le rongeur nous fut utile. Rassemblant, grâce a ses contacts, les informations qui nous étaient nécessaires. Il rechercha plus précisément les litiges que les monarques avaient connu ses milles dernières années. Et croyez-moi, leur nombre ne cessait de croître.

James les avait regroupés en pile de dossiers, ou trônait une dizaine de noms qu'on avait désignés comme prioritaires. 'Pioche' avait déclaré James d'un ton amusé.

J'en pris un au hasard, le prénom Maria y avait été soigneusement calligraphié. C'était de belles lettres rondes, enjolivés. J'imagine qu'il s'agissait là d'une des prémisses du temps passé, sûrement l'écriture du Rat vu que personne n'avait pris la peine d'inculquer les bases à mon mentor. Lui-même n'y trouvant aucun intérêt.

Je feuilletais le document, il y avait là une liste de notes, de papiers-journaux, et de comptes-rendus des déplacements connus de la jeune femme. Sa dernière apparition public c'était déroulé deux cent trente-six ans plus tôt, au Texas, dans une rixe l'opposant à une certaine Jane, exécutrice envoyée par Aro. Son crime, la création d'une armée de nouveau-né.

La dernière page du dossier été une analyse de son profil psychologique la déclarant comme instable et atteinte de folie dominatrice. J'adorais !

Localisation actuelle : inconnu. Ben voyons, il ne me restait plus qu'à comblé un trou de deux cent ans !

Je soupirais et mon regard glissa sur le bas du document ou une signature griffonnée avec force et conviction paraissait chatoyer sur le papier, c'était celle d'Aro en personne.

- Tu as volé ses informations à la ruche ? Questionnais-je en essayant de cacher les accents admiratifs de ma voix.

- Ça ? C'était il y a des années. N'importe quel vampire de mon temps pouvait faire de même, pas comme ceux du 20e siècle.

L'insulte a peine voilé me fit bouillir et je me mis à caresser machinalement la cicatrice que la lame avait laissée sur mon visage. Comme les morsures datant de ma transformation, l'entaille était resté me rappelant constamment à qui je la devais.

James toujours aussi théâtral disait qu'elle ajoutait à l'aura de liberté dévastatrice qui m'accompagnait. Le compliment me calma un peu, mais le conflit qui m'opposait au Rat n'en fut que plus retentissant.

Il était hypocrite, opportuniste et ses faux airs charmeurs me donnaient la migraine. Il n'était pas mon frère, seulement de la racaille débarquée dans la communauté par erreur. Je me faisais par ailleurs, un plaisir de lui rabâcher, avec pour secret espoir qu'il finisse par répliquer.

Ce climat d'hostilité contenue ne dura qu'un temps, bien vite mon mentor le désigna comme précepteur de ma culture vampirique. Il faillait être fou ! Nos relations pas vraiment au beau fixe se dégradèrent encore si c'était possible, il passa alors du statu _déchet_ à _cauchemar personnifié_.

- Non, non, NON ! Arrête de parler de l'autorité comme si c'était une monarchie absolue ! S'exclamait-il mécontent. Aro ne dirige pas seul, ils sont trois ! Caïus, Marcus et lui-même. Comment peux-tu ignorer quelque chose d'aussi élémentaire ?! C'est consternant, pire que je le croyais ! Rappelle moi depuis combien de temps tu es transformé ?

Intenable ! Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois ou l'envie de nuire nous avait conduit à l'affrontement. Point positif, j'étais bien meilleur au corps à corps.

Alors que nous étions à une autre de ses fameuses et interminables leçons d'histoire vampirique, une mélodie oubliée retenti sous le dôme de pierre. Je regardais le rongeur, intrigué et moqueuse. Lui, un technophobe accompli, avait eu vent des cellulaires. Pas que je sois particulièrement féru de technologie, je n'attachais pas grande importance a la possession, mais chez lui l'entreprise devenait maladive. Il n'acceptait que ce qui existait en son temps, pour ainsi dire : pas grand-chose.

- Comme si c'était ma sonnerie. Me fit le rat exaspéré.

Pas sa sonnerie ? Un éclair de compréhension illumina mon regard et je décrochais l'Iphone. Cela faisait des années que la _Traviata_ n'avait pas résonné a mes oreilles. La complainte datait de notre entretien avec la cantatrice, avant le début de la _grande chasse_. Il y a au moins vingt ans ! Comprenez ma surprise.

- Bella, disait la perfection incarnée à l'autre bout du fil, il y a un problème, on est au Canada, un village dans le Yukon. Grouille !

Et c'était tout, Rosalie avait raccroché.

Comme messager alarmant, elle faisait des ravages ! J'étais en état de choc. Les mots défilaient dans ma tête. Problème. Canada. Grouille. Problème. Canada. Grouille. Problouille ? Canada ? GROUILLE !

Ignorant les regards inquisiteurs du Rat je me tournais vers James attendant son approbation. Quant dans un imperceptiblement mouvement, il me salua, je ne perdis pas un instant ! Je lui balançais mon téléphone et m'élança vers la sortie. Direction : Canada !


	7. Percé à jour

_Bonjour à vous,_

_J'ai été longue, je le sais, je vous dois donc quelques explications._

_Ce chapitre m'as traîné sur les bras pendant des mois, je n'arrivais pas à le faire correspondre à ce que j'attendais. Fort bien, le voilà terminé, je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu le courage d'attendre. Merci._

_Enjoy the story._

_Poukie-scrapbook._

7 : Percé à jour.

Comme le plus corrosif des poisons, l'ignorance me rongeait la peau maintenant mon esprit dans un état de transe qui occultait toute interaction.

Et si c'était déjà trop tard ? S'ils étaient morts à mon arrivée ?

Focalisée sur ses seules pensées, j'avais finalement atteint le Yukon. À cette période de l'année, le pays était recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige qui me rappelait mon escapade en Russie. Pas vraiment pour me plaire. La poudreuse blanche semblait s'instaurer comme climat des mauvais jours.

Ayant laissé mon portable aux bons soins de James, je dus abandonner l'espoir d'une localisation directe, je fis donc halte dans une mairie où j'épluchais les registres scolaires des alentours.

Concentré dans mon entreprise, j'ignorais la secrétaire qui vociférait des menaces à mon encontre. L'humaine clamait qu'il me fallait un arrêt signé pour consulter les archives locales et que mon comportement actuel était passible d'emprisonnement. Effrayant n'est-ce pas ? Quant à bout de patience, elle sonna l'alarme, je fis jouer de mon don et ma présence s'évapora. La pauvre femme ne pue décemment expliquer ce phénomène et fut, en quelque sorte, discrédité par ses collègues.

Laissant la secrétaire à ses élucubrations, je repris mes recherches et tombais sur une liste de noms des promotions terminal 2048. Je fis glisser mon doigt sur la feuille jusqu'à la lettre 'C'.

Nous y voilà.

Cullen Alice. Cullen Edward. Cullen Emmet.

Je poussais un bref soupir résigné. Ils n'avaient pas évolué d'un poil. Après toutes ses années, les vampires se cramponnaient toujours à leur rôle de parfaits petits écoliers. Aberrant. Associé à la liste des élèves figuraient leurs dossiers d'inscriptions, date de naissance, tuteurs, adresse. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je m'emparais du dossier d'Emmet et sortie de l'office. Il ne me fallut qu'une paire d'heures pour apercevoir la villa de mon créateur. Elle ressemblait à celle que j'avais déjà connue, et modelée à son image, la maison transparaissait à peine devant la forêt. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être écoeuré par cette vision, le docteur avait fait de sa quête de l'insignifiance une peusdo-vertue qui méritait admiration. Une belle mascarade.

Je ne laissais pas plus longtemps mon aversion pour le docteur dissimuler mon objectif et essayais plutôt de détecter la présence des membres de sa _famille_. Ce fut avec soulagement que je reconnue l'odeur musquée si caractéristique de Jasper et le puissant parfum aristocratique de ma sœur. Ils étaient tous les deux en vie c'était l'essentiel. Les autres m'importaient peu.

Délivrée de mon appréhension ma soif, si longtemps bridée, s'imposa à mes sens comme une douleur lascive et déchirante. Le contrôle auquel je m'étais soumise s'échappa laissant place a ma nature animale. Ce fut une erreur, les Cullens n'ayant plus priorité, mes pas me guidèrent automatiquement vers ma prochaine proie. Celle-ci avait ce fumet délicat, fruité, jeune et pourtant travaillé qu'on ne retrouvait qu'en débouchant un vieux vin. Ce contraste intéressant alimenta mon imagination.

Je voulais le sentir d'un peu plus près.

Mes foulés m'entraînèrent au-delà de la forêt, sur une surface goudronnée. La proie était proche, je fis pied de grue. Je remarquais à peine son véhicule qui me fonçait dessus et ne le notifia qu'après le brusque coup de volant qui le fit dévier de sa trajectoire. La voiture pila avant de s'encastrer au bord de la route.

Si j'avais été en pleine possession de mes moyens mon cœur aurait pincé devant les restes de carcasses métalliques de l'automobile. Elle ressemblait indéniablement à un tacot charismatique que j'avais baladé il y a fort longtemps. Il n'en fit rien, qu'était le cœur quand la collision entraînait avec elle une odeur de sang fraîchement répandu ?

Ma bouteille de bordeaux se brisa, le vent m'apporta alors les différentes nuances de son essence et elle s'en trouva changée. Rehaussée. Je laissais échappé un petit gémissement appréciateur, parfaite.

L'objet de mon admiration s'extirpa péniblement des décombres, l'accident l'avait épuisé. Son corps endolorie ne semblait plus répondre correctement, mais quand nos regards entrèrent en contact, son cœur rata un battement. Elle savait.

C'était inattendu.

Je n'avais jusque-là jamais rencontré d'humain conscient de notre _mythe._

Vraiment inattendu … et rafraîchissant.

Sa terreur me frappa de plein fouet et elle se mit à courir droit vers la forêt, comme si elle espérait y trouver un rempart contre la menace que je représentais. Je lui laissais quelques minutes d'avance, la perspective d'une partie de cache-cache étant suffisamment plaisante pour atténuer momentanément ma soif. Je regrettais que James ne soit pas présent, il aurait adoré la débusquer.

Le temps écoulé, je fis mon entrée, gambadant joyeusement entre les arbres centenaires. La retrouver fut beaucoup trop facile, elle était lente, désorientée, sans compté qu'elle répandait son sang en quantité appréciable. Trop facile.

Elle paru surprise quand je la rattrapais, pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi s'étonner : j'étais littéralement sur-humaine. Quand elle le réalisa je la vie pâlir et se résigner. Elle ne tenta plus de fuir. Ça me contraria. La proie se dérobait à mon plaisir et il ne pouvait se satisfaire en présence d'un de ses fichus _consentants_ ! J'étais une traqueuse, bon sang ! Si ma proie ne luttait pas, je ne m'amusais pas !

Un vicieux désir de vengeance s'imposa alors à moi. Sans intermède, je plantais brutalement mes ongles dans son épaule. Son cri me rendit extatique. Je réitérais l'expérience, m'assurant de taper plus profondément qu'à l'origine. Elle hurla à nouveau. J'aurais pu continuer éternellement à la faire chanter, mais la soif qui me tenaillait allait grandissant. Je me penchais sur ma proie jusqu'à y faire refléter mon visage, dur, intraitable, comme une dernière ombre avant la mort et ses intestins lâchèrent.

Je lui souris cruellement, l'humiliation était totale.

'Souhaite-moi bon appétit' lui murmurais-je dans un ultime semblant de civilité.

Mais voilà, mes crocs avaient a peine effleuré sa peau diaphragme que je fus repoussée sans ménagement. L'odeur avait donc fini par attirer mes congénères charognard. 'Un voleur' me dis-je. L'idée ne m'enchantait guère. Mon mentor m'avait pourtant mise en garde un nombre incalculable de fois, la tactique était _typique_. Quel meilleur moyen de chasser un chasseur que quand il appose le coup fatal ?

Je me hérissais, seuls les bleus se faisaient piégés de la sorte. Mon égaux dans sa honte se préparais à répliquer quand il reconnus son agresseur. Une tignasse cuivre, un air scrutateur : C'était Edward.

Je me figeais un instant, pas certaine d'avoir tout saisit.

Que diable lui prenait-il ? Ne m'avait-il donc pas reconnue ?

Le rouquin me faisait face, posture offensive, recouvrant ma proie de sa présence. Pour ne pas le brusquer je m'approchais doucement, et il me dévoila aussitôt le tranchant de ses dents. C'est à n'y rien comprendre, il me traitait comme une ennemie.

Devant mes tentatives d'approche infructueuse, mon humeur se détériora. Son incompréhensible comportement commençait à sérieusement m'échauffer ! D'abord il m'attaquait et refusait toute communication, puis, plus grave encore, il se maintenait entre une disette de plusieurs semaines et son repas. N'y tenant plus, je forçais le passage.

Je regrettais bien vite ma précipitation, il semblait n'avoir aucun discernement dans ses attaques, en fait il me rappelait ma propre façon de combattre … acharnée.

Je ne cherchais pas à le blesser, tout du moins au départ. Malheureusement son abandon total eu tôt-fait de faire bouillir mes instincts de prédateur et sans vraiment le vouloir, ma hargne fit son travail. Je me retrouvais sur lui tentant de dévisser sa tête pour en faire un ballon. Je fus alors promptement écarter par l'étau de bras possessifs. La prise était ferme, étrangement rassurante. On ne me maintenait pas seulement prisonnière, on m'enlaçait. Depuis quand ne m'avait-on enlacé ? Ou même toucher ? Le petit ronronnement qui m'échappa confirma mes soupçons sans pour autant me soulager. Un seul mot me vint à l'esprit : Trahison.

- Jasper qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Il ne me répondit pas. L'enfoiré. J'aurais bien voulu quelques éclaircissements. Je lui demandais de me lâcher sans qu'il s'exécute.

Trahison. Reprenait dangereusement mon instinct comme s'il s'en réjouissait. Le magicien dû le deviner car je le sentis tressaillir.

M'emprisonnant toujours, il prit appui sur mon épaule et y déposa un baisé. Éberluée par l'intimité de sa conduite, toute colère s'évapora sur le champ, et mettant ma surprise à profit, il fit signe à Rosalie d'approcher. Elle observa mes yeux.

- Assoiffée. Déclara t-elle après examen. Bois !

Elle versa un liquide dans ma bouche que je recrachais dégoûtée. J'étais sensée boire ça ? 'Infect' décrétais-je aussitôt. Ce sang avait un relent dépassé, 'un lait caillé' aurait dit un humain. Je réalisais quand je vis le sourire de la harpie qu'il s'agissait simplement de sang animal. J'en restais coi, l'expression 'faute de givres on mange des merles' prenait tout son sens. Ma sœur me redonna une gorgée que je refusais d'avaler. N'y avait-il pas ma proie dans les environs ?

Je tournais la tête dans sa direction pour leur faire comprendre mes intentions et la seule réponse que j'obtins fut un magnifique coup au visage. Y'a pas à dire Edward était devenu un sacré connard.

- Ne l'approche plus ! Me hurla t-il dessus.

- Qui donc ?

- Cassandra !

Je scannais rapidement les lieux sans parvenir a une réponse concluante, puis mon regard dériva sur la proie qu'il cachait toujours derrière lui. Celle-ci glapi et la ridicule évidence s'imposa. Cassandra c'était _ça_, de la nourriture sur pâte.

Mon opinion exprimée un peu trop librement me valu un second coup au visage. Par fierté, je me retins de grogner, pourtant un grondement mécontent semblait faire échos à mes sentiments.

- Ça n'était pas nécessaire ! Claqua furieusement Jasper. Recommence une fois et je me chargerais de ton cas.

Tient, depuis quand le Texan réclamait-il l'ascendant ? La tension monta.

Si je devais être honnête, j'avouerais que la délicate situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions me réjouissait. Mon corps connaissait cette ambiance, la discorde. On la retrouvait dans mes gènes, ce besoin de polémique, de chaos, l'allégresse qui en résultait, elle se résumait par ses quelques secondes de tensions avant l'inévitable. Je louchais sur l'humaine, jouant avec les nerfs de son protecteur, son poing se contracta, mais resta immobile. S'il me frappait encore, il était perdu.

Rosalie loin de se sentir concernée par tout ce mélodrame agita promptement son paquet de poche de sang devant mes yeux, j'en oubliais l'humaine.

- On y retourne. Reprit-elle sans grand entrain.

Ignorant mes protestations, elle renversa ma mâchoire et la bloqua de sorte que je ne puisse qu'avaler l'immonde liqueur. Le schéma se reproduisit ainsi jusqu'à ce que je me sente étourdi par le poids du liquide dans mon corps. Sa lourdeur me rendit malade.

'Ça va passer' murmurait l'axent de Jasper à mon oreille.

C'est qu'il en avait de l'expérience en matière de sevrage. Il était le seul dans leur petite tribu qui ait vraiment connu les attraits du sang humain. Bien que vague sur le sujet, je savais par allusion, qu'_anté-cullen_, il était loin d'être pacificateur. Alors après des années d'orgies gastronomiques, comment pouvait-il pactiser avec sa nourriture ? Sa main familière se posa sur mon visage.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? me demanda t-il en tracent ma cicatrice du bout de ses doigts.

- Dératisation qui a mal tourné. L'évinçais-je.

Ma superbe n'étais pas prête a lui avoué mon incartade avec le Rat. Je voulais rester la femme forte, indépendante, qu'il s'imaginait. S'il fût froissé par mon silence, il se garda bien de le montrer, reprenant plutôt l'examen de mon faciès avec application.

- Tu en as mis du temps pour revenir. Me dit-il.

- Tu ne t'es pas précipité pour venir me chercher.

Le reproche a peine voilé fit son effet, avec autorité, il m'agrippa le menton, imposant son regard dans le mien. Sa colère me grisa, mais au-delà de ses prunelles noires dansait une lueur, une certaine forme de défi qui nous connectait.

- Ne. Redis. Jamais. Ça. Articula t-il lentement. Ne. Le. Pense. Plus. Jamais. Exigea t-il, mettant son aura à contribution pour paraître plus imposant.

Jasper n'était pas le genre d'homme à se dévoiler, il manipulait les sentiments de telles sortes que les mots devenaient inutiles. Pourtant il n'avait usé de sa magie avec moi, non, pour la première fois c'était sa voix qui c'était confié. Je vécus alors un de ses rares moments d'intense satisfaction et mon bonheur lui éclata au visage, un bonheur suffisant, possessif, à mon image. J'étais victorieuse. Il ricana.

Quelque part cet aveu ne m'avançait à rien, le blond n'était pas encore ma propriété, mais il prouvait une chose : j'avais plus de chance de renverser la naine à cet instant que je n'en avais jamais eu de ce fait j'irradiais davantage.

L'orage écarté je sentis notre auditoire se relaxer, Edward en profita pour s'éclipser, son précieux paquetage entre les bras et après un dernier coup d'œil moqueur, le texan parti a sa suite. Dans ma grande bonté, je lui laissais une longueur d'avance, je savais pertinemment qu'il ne fuyait pas ma présence, ou si c'était le cas, ça m'appâtait.

- C'est bon ? C'est fini les petites retrouvailles romantiques ? S'impatienta la voix de Rosalie. Tu viens encore de générer une sacrée pagaille. On pourrait la définir comme l'œuvre de ta stupidité. Elle s'expliqua. Si tu avais tué cette chose, Edward et toi vous seriez battu, conséquence la famille ce serait déchiré, et on m'aurait forcé a prendre partie. J'ai HORREUR qu'on me force la main, continua t'elle en appuyant ses mots.

- En plus de ça mes chaussures sont ruinées ! C'étaient _mes préférés _!

Elle me prit à témoin en désignant le désastre que représentait sa paire d'escarpin enfoncé dans de boue. Je lui fis un faux sourire repenti auquel elle répondit en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, peu convaincue.

Elle n'avait pas changé, qui d'autre que Rosalie pouvait présenter la dégradation de ses chaussures et la dislocation de son clan sous un pied d'égalité ? Personne ! Ma soeur avait décidément l'art des priorités. Je lui envoyais un baiser imaginaire, et son profil délicat se révulsa. Ça me fit sourire. Elle m'avait manqué.

- Voyons, commençais-je pour la taquiner. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'espérais pas un peu d'animation. Si tu avais voulu tu m'aurais prévenue.

La harpie ne gaspilla pas sa salive pour protester contre une évidence. Pourquoi faire, je la connaissais trop bien. Je fis une courte pause avant de reprendre.

- D'ailleurs, depuis quand Edward c'est-il reconvertie en chien de garde ?

- Depuis qu'il s'est pris d'affection pour ton repas. Lâcha t-elle de but en blanc.

Pardon ?

Devant mon incompréhension totale, la harpie me railla gentiment.

- Drôle de concept n'est-ce pas ? L'homme et sa cuisse de poulet. Quand on lui a demandé ce qui lui passait par la tête, il nous a répondu que toi seul pouvait comprendre. Elle m'étudia perplexe. À ce que je vois, il avait tors.

Je fronçais les sourcils, n'appréciant pas de servir d'excuse au mal-être du télépathe. S'il voulait une place sur mon embarcation, il devait se plier a mes critères. Plutôt '_Radeau de la Méduse' _que 'bouée de sauvetage'. Mon rôle n'étais pas celui de la sacro-sainte rédemption !

- Son sang chante pour lui Bella. Continua t-elle comme une excuse. Ça le rend à moitié fou.

- Si ça devient insupportable, il n'a qu'à s'en débarrasser. Lui avançais-je, mettant mes incisives en avant.

- Je vais t'expliquer autrement, Edward prend sa dégénérescence pour une preuve d'alchimie. Il croit qu'elle est sa compagne. Tu saisis ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa compagne ? Une humaine ?

C'était encore pire que je m'en serais douté, l'aîné de la famille avait un grain. Un grain que dis-je, une plante ! Vigoureusement entretenu par ses années de célibat. Il confondait maintenant les prérogatives vampiriques qu'il s'attribuait sur une humaine avec un résidu de possessivité amoureuse. Voilà qui était bien curieux.

Mais quel rapport entre moi et cette histoire rocambolesque ?

- Attend une minute … Dis-je en prenant la parole a mon tour. Tu es entrain de me dire que parce qu'il est victime d'une obsession culinaire cet imbécile pense qu'il peut comparer sa _relation_ avec celle que j'entretiens avec Jasper ?

Elle agréa.

C'était une blague !

Je balançais mon poing au sol, créant un mini-cratère. Mon cerveau s'arrêta bien cinq minutes pour l'analyser avant d'être tiré de ma contemplation par Rosalie.

- Je sais qu'on a l'éternité, me dit-elle, mais je ne compte pas prendre racine dans cette fichue forêt. Elle me fit une grimace écœurée. Puis sans paraître grossière un bain ne serait pas du luxe, tu chlingues.

°OoO°

Je pris mon temps sous la douche, le jet d'eau chaude était agréable, bien qu'inhabituel. Ce n'était pas à la _Cité des Highlands_ que nous aurions pu en avoir, l'eau n'était alimentée que par une galerie de puits souterrains.

Pas qu'un vampire craigne la fraîcheur, au contraire, qui se mariait mieux que le froid et les ténèbres ? Mais disons qu'après avoir vécu sans une once de chaleur, la sentir sur son corps revenait presque à caresser les rayons du soleil. Peut-être était-ce, ce que nous, vampires, recherchions dans le sang : un passage de chaleur ?

Je refermais les robinets à regret, mon moment étais terminé. Emmitouflé dans un peignoir, je sortis de la salle de bain. La pièce adjacente était une bibliothèque, décorée dans des tons pastels et naturels. En prêtant attention un titre me sauta au visage. Je l'ouvris au marque-page et débuta ma lecture.

(…) La pulsion n'agit jamais comme une force d'impact ponctuelle, mais toujours comme une force constante. (…) Nous préférons donner à l'excitation pulsionnelle le nom de **besoin** ; ce qui élimine ce besoin, c'est la **satisfaction**.

Ce paragraphe ne m'était pas inconnu, il avait été un élément déclencheur, une des étapes vers ma liberté psychique. Mais pourquoi se trouvait-il dans cette bibliothèque ? Ça m'intriguait, je devais vérifier ! Avec curiosité, je retournais à la première page et ce que je vis me choqua. À côté du titre 'Pulsion et destins des pulsions' étaient inscrits ses quelques mots :

_Propriété de Mademoiselle Isabella Swan,_

_Captive de son état_.

C'était le mien, j'avais personnalisé mes bouquins lors de mes premiers mois chez les Cullens. Mes yeux dérivèrent sur les rayons de livres et je du me rendre a l'évidence. Ce n'était pas _une_ bibliothèque, c'était _ma _bibliothèque. Ils avaient tout gardé. La surprise me prit aux tripes, la salle changea, devenant intimidante, chargé d'espoir et d'affection. Ça me rendit mal-à-l'aise.

Délaissant les bouquins et cette curieuse sensation d'inconfort, je m'aperçus que quelques objets avaient été disposés sur un fauteuil à mon attention. Un petit mémo rédigé a la hâte trônait sur son ensemble.

_Mon cher mari te prête son portable pour la durée de ton séjour. _Disait-il_. N'oublie pas de le remercier. Ha ! Et mets ses habits, les tiens tombent en morceaux, c'est indécent !_

Je jetais un coup d'œil critique à la garde-robe que Rosalie m'avait confectionnée … et elle osait parler d'indécence. Ignorant les talons sur le dessus de la pile, j'enfilai le reste avant de m'emparer du cellulaire. Mon numéro était dans le répertoire, temps mieux, je n'avais jamais pris la peine de le mémoriser. Je composais. La ligne était occupée, je rappellerais plus tard.

Dirigeant mes pas vers le salon, je rencontrais Emmet chargé d'un gros saladier rempli de poches de sang.

- Salut Harpie, me dit-il avec son entrain habituel, prend en un, ils sortent tout juste du four.

Je lui souris et piquait un sachet. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce, la première chose que je sentis fut l'arôme de mon ancienne proie. Mes prunelles se braquèrent instantanément sur elle, sur son bandage à l'épaule où l'on devinait encore la trace de mes doigts. Ma gourmandise se ranima.

Nerveux, le rouquin se rapprocha de sa moitié. Ce n'était, certes pas, le comportement à adopter. Ce climat soupçonneux augmenta mon envie de scandale. Je caressais l'idée avant de me sentir irrémédiablement attiré vers l'essence de ma poche de sang. J'y plantais mes dents à vitesse vampirique et l'humaine hoqueta. 'Vous pouvez remercier Jasper' murmurais-je amusée. Ce n'était pas passé loin.

Dès que le sang toucha ma langue, je me rendis compte que la saveur ne m'était pas inconnue, qu'elle m'enivrait. Je léchais le plastique, savourant les dernières gouttes de paradis avant d'examiner le contenue du saladier. Les sachets avaient tous le même parfum, Perroquet. Ça me laissa perplexe.

Étais-ce un piège ou une attention ?

Ne pouvant faire pencher la balance, j'attrapais un nouveau sachet de friandise et le promenais jusqu'au canapé ou le texan était installé.

Par pure provocation, je me fis une place à ses côtés, m'approchant un peu trop près pour les convenances. La réaction d'Alice ne se fit pas attendre, elle grogna férocement. Jasper entama alors un mouvement pour se dégager mais je le retiens. 'Reste' formulaient mes yeux. Voyant cela, il se statufia, me regardant de cette manière si particulière qu'il avait. Peut-être ce regard comprit-il que ma requête n'était pas seulement capricieuse, une histoire d'appartenance ou de supériorité à l'encontre de sa femme. Peut-être comprit-il que c'était plus profond, instinctif, comme une action qui ne pouvait être éludé. Quel qu'en soit la raison il obtempéra, ajustant seulement sa position sur le canapé pour qu'elle paraisse plus acceptable.

Son système d'équité frisait l'hypocrisie, mais soulagea le reste de l'assistance. Prendre partie en ce jour n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Il n'empêche que je flottais sur un petit nuage et jubilant trop pour rester muette, je les interrogeais sur la raison de ma convocation. Ce fut Edward qui prit les choses en main.

- Esmée à quitter Carlisle.

Je notifiais, cela expliquait leurs absences lors de nos petites retrouvailles.

- En quoi cela me concerne t-il ? Demandais-je pas plus touché par la nouvelle.

- Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Reprit-il solennel.

J'attendis une suite qui ne vient jamais.

- Vous m'avez fait venir pour _ça_ ?! Demandais-je sans trop y croire. Vous m'avez fait venir d'Écosse pour les pathétiques tourments de la vie du _docteur ?_! Continuais-je ma voix montant dangereusement dans les aigus. Vous vous foutez de moi ! J'ai cru que vous vous étiez fourré dans des ennuis pas possibles et c'est juste _ça _! J'ai laissée James en plan pour _ça_ !

Je sentis mon venin palpiter, la perception de mes sens augmenta, je craquais. Je m'accroupis près du saladier et bus pratiquement deux perroquet d'une traite. Ça n'arrangea pas mon cas et je me sentis gravité vers l'humaine.

- Edward éloigne ta bouffe où_ je_ la bouffe !

Alerté, il conduisit rapidement sa banque de sang ou protégée comme vous voulez, vers la porte, me laissant seules avec quatre imbéciles. Je continuais méthodiquement à vider le saladier, et quand celui-ci fut à sec mes pieds entamèrent une ronde à travers le vestibule. Le magicien essaya bien de me calmer, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour des tours de passe-passe et mon propre don l'envoya balader.

- Il fait une dépression Bella ! Intervient Rosalie. On a tout essayé crois-moi ! On a pensé qu'il avait besoin d'un électrochoc. Quoi de mieux que le retour de sa fille préférée.

J'écarquillais les yeux, heurtés par ses propos.

- Sa _préférée_ ? Répétais-je avec tout le dégoût dont j'étais capable.

C'était la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu. Sa préférée. Il avait fait de moi la préférée du groupe. Quel abruti ! Je ne lui avais jamais rien épargné, c'était plutôt l'inverse, je n'avais fait que le haïr pendant l'année de notre cohabitation. Alors comment diable était-ce arrivé ?

- C'est la vérité. Confirma Jasper sur qui mes espoirs reposaient.

- Laissez la, Intervient la naine qui jusque-là était restée silencieuse, de toute façon on savait qu'elle serait inutile. Si tu ne peux pas nous aider rentre chez toi !

J'étais tellement en colère que pendant quelques millisecondes je trouvais l'option séduisante, puis renonçais, cela lui ferait les pieds.

- On ne te demande pas grand chose, juste de lui parler. Continua Rosalie en repoussant ses cheveux en signe d'exaspération.

- Lui parler c'est tout. Renchéris son mari baraqué.

Mon esprit se pencha sur le cas de ma bibliothèque au fond du couloir, une enclume dans la mer de mes sentiments, puis poussais un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Très bien. Approuvais-je fataliste. J'irais.

Ne voulant pas rater leurs chances, ils me conduisirent aussitôt à une partie annexe de la propriété. 'C'est ici' me dis la parfaite voix de Rosalie. N'attendant pas plus d'explication, je repoussais le battant de la porte avant de pénétrer dans la maisonnée.

À l'intérieur, l'ambiance était lourde, comme en suspend. Les volets étaient clos, la lumière éteinte, on ne voyait ni n'entendait pas un bruit dans cette demeure. Au milieu de ça il y avait le docteur, agenouillé sur un tapis telle une loque en décomposition. Ses cheveux en batailles, les vêtements dépareillés, une barbe d'un mois, lui d'usage si soigné avait laissé le code d'honneur des gentlemans à la dérive.

- C'est pitoyable. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de remarquer oralement.

Je décidais de combattre le mal par le mal et poussais l'interrupteur. Tout s'illumina tandis que son expression restait atone. Mon agacement se fit sentir, ce tête-à-tête risquait d'être long. Résigné je pris alors mes aises sur le canapé, agrippant un coussin que je fourrais dans mes bras avant d'entamer une conversation à sens unique.

- Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné, débutais-je, ton jeu d'acteur est meilleur que je pensais.

- Vois-tu, cher créateur, continuais-je, je croyais que le seul rôle qui te convenait été celui du Parfait Docteur. Pas que je critique, tu joue ton personnage à la per-fec-tion, ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu y es apporté une nuance, du Parfait docteur tu deviens le _Parfait Docteur torturé_. Une jolie transformation j'en conviens, mais quel intérêt ? Tous deux savons précisément ce qu'il n'y a jamais eu entre la douce Esmée et toi.

Son pincement de lèvre ne m'échappa pas.

- Ho ? Déclarais-je ravie. C'est de la colère ? Ton jeu monte en grade docteur, bientôt tu paraîtras convaincant ! Mais dit moi une chose _mon bon docteur_, vers quoi ce ressenti est-il dirigé ? Vers moi qui te met face à la réalité ou le prénom d'Esmée qui a brisé ton fantasme de la parfaite petite famille ?

Il m'ignora, gardant obstinément la tête baissée. Je soupirais. J'étais donc partie pour un monologue.

- Dire que les autres m'ont envoyé faire du baby-sitting. C'est quand même très fort leur loyauté, ta stupide petite comédie les as complètements retourné. S'ils savaient que ce qui les unis n'était que du vent, ils auraient sûrement pris la poudre d'escampette … comme Esmée. Rajoutais-je pour le plaisir.

Du coin de l'œil je remarquais son visage contracté dans une sorte de retenue propre aux Anglais. Je ricanais, c'est qu'il était finalement amusant ce petit jeu.

- T'es un sacré égoïste docteur, repris-je, mais bon on ne peut pas trop t'en vouloir, ton père ta fourrée le _parfait_ mensonge dans la cervelle, alors évidemment tu as fini par te mentir à toi même.

Ma tête s'inclina dans sa direction, je lui demandais confirmation sur la profession de son père. Était-il pasteur, ou bien curé ? Donnait-il l'aumône, battait-il sa femme ? Était-il lui aussi sujet au pouvoir ? Je pris mon temps pour le questionner sur toutes sortes de détails déplacés.

- Ça doit être éreintant de s'insupporter, tu te dégoûtes docteur ? Lui demandais-je curieuse. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme pour se cacher. Je lui envoyais alors violemment mon coussin dans la tête. Je t'ai demandé si tu te dégoûtais ! Répétais-je beaucoup plus fort. Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Tu as peur ?

- Et toute cette mascarade à propos des humains. Renchéris-je. Quelle est donc cette grande idée ? Leur ressembler ? Mais nous ne sommes pas humains, nous leur sommes supérieur.

Cette affirmation le réveilla. Sa patience à bout, le masque derrière lequel il c'était caché se fissura. Pour une fois, je vis le vampire en lui. C'était à la fois terrifiant et fascinant d'assister à une telle métamorphose. Le chrysanthème devenait papillon. Cela pourrait paraître malsain, mais j'eus la sensation d'être privilégiée en assistant au spectacle.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Isabella ! Trancha t-il. L'humanité est le plus beau des cadeaux et il nous a été reprit. L'humanité c'est le pouvoir d'être libre de ses choix. Nous ne le sommes pas ! Il me saisit aux épaules. L'instinct prime sur notre être, c'est une prison, c'est dégradant. Mais si nous évoluons assez longtemps dans leur monde, peut-être pourrons-nous retrouver une partie de cette liberté. Le comprends-tu Isabella ?

Ses yeux étaient fous, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, impressionnée par la force de ses convictions.

- C'est de la planque. L'abnégation de notre instinct … c'est lâche. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Point final.

Déçu de n'avoir pu me convaincre le masque du docteur se reforma.

- Nous ne tomberons probablement jamais d'accord sur le sujet. Projeta t-il sa certitude en partie renouvelé.

- Probablement pas. Opinais-je.

Le trouvant suffisamment embrouillé, je décidais de mettre son désarroi à profits.

- Te sens-tu d'humeur honnête _Carlisle_ ? Lui demandais-je en jouant sur les sonorités de son prénom. Parce si ce n'est pas le cas, il est inutile de continuer notre petit jeu. Je le poussais un peu plus espérant attisé sa curiosité. Ma question peu te paraître hors de propos mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse, donc d'une sincérité totale ; ce qui me place dans une situation délicate. Vois-tu, je ne te fais pas confiance, mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse. Alors je te propose un compromis, si tu me dit la vérité, je me plierais au jeu 'vie de famille' pour quelques temps. Deal ?

Il me fit face, signe que j'avais son attention. Je jubilais.

- Pourquoi m'avoir transformé ?

Sa réponse fusa, comme si elle avait été apprise par cœur.

- Pour Jasper.

Je ne cherchais pas à dissimuler ma déception. Tout ce discours pour rien : il me mentait.

- Vas-tu me faire croire que tu agis en bon samaritain ? Avec toi, rien n'est jamais gratuit. Affirmais-je a mon tour. Qu'attendais-tu de moi ? En quoi ma transformation t'étais t-elle bénéfique ? _Pourquoi_ ?

Un instant je crus qu'il ne me cèderais pas, mais l'insistance de mes questions et la ridicule affection qu'il éprouvait a mon égard lui firent changer d'avis.

- Quand j'ai vu Jasper débarqué à la clinique ce jour-là, il était paniqué. Non pas, comme je le croyais au début par ton sang, mais par l'imminence de ta mort. Il m'a supplié de te transformer. Une première. Lui qui cloisonnait si mal ses instincts t'avait défendu bec et ongle contre sa fratrie et était venu me demander de l'aide. Alors je me suis dit qu'en te transformant, je pouvais prouver que les vampires étaient plus proches des humains qu'ils ne le croyaient. Qu'ils étaient liés.

Je ne laissais pas le choque se lire sur mon visage, J'avais toujours pressenti que les intentions du docteur n'étaient pas claires, mais l'enchevêtrement des évènements me déroutait. Jasper m'avait défendu ? Il avait imploré pour moi ? Mais pourquoi diable avait-il gardé ça secret ?

Je rangeais ses interrogations dans un tiroir et repris la conversation d'une voix neutre.

- Tu avais déjà fait ça pour Emmet, non ? Transformer un humain pour un vampire.

- Ce n'était pas pareil, Rosalie ne connaissait pas Emmet avant son accident. Ce n'était qu'une impulsion, un désir purement vampirique. Vous étiez le sujet parfait.

- Et Edward ?

Il baissa les yeux au sol comme pour s'en repentir. C'est bien ce que je craignais, il n'avait pas détrompé le rouquin dans son entreprise, mais au contraire l'y avait conforté. C'était lui qui créa le premier remous dans l'esprit d'Edward, il avait suffi d'une pierre et celle-ci fut mon prénom. Le processus enclenché, les pensées de son frère à mon égard finirent par l'achever. C'était possible. Je me décidais automatiquement a lui pardonné sa stupidité, le pauvre avait été manipulé.

Puis je me souviens du docteur derrière le masque, et ses manigances ne me parurent plus si gênantes. Il était comme James.

- Sache que si je ne comprends pas ton engouement, j'attache une grande importance à l'honnêteté. Et même si ton masque me débecte c'est la première fois que je ressens une pointe de sympathie pour toi.

Je fis alors mon chemin jusqu'à la porte, laissant mon créateur dans une pièce complètement éclairée.


	8. Se rapprocher d'une vérité

_Bonjour à vous !_

_Pour commencer les remerciements, à Annetoutsimplement, kraqui83, Kyssou, Grazie, Triskelle sparrow, LittleFlicka, LaFan, Caalypso94, lisou et les quelques anonymes : **Merci Beaucoup**__ !_

_Merci pour vos commentaires, et votre persévérance, après tout, certains d'entre vous me soutiennent depuis le début. (Nous savons là de qui je parle ;) Un trait de caractère qui demande énormément de patience, j'en ai conscience._

_J'ajoute une mention spéciale pour miss Mia qui m'as écrit un des plus beau commentaire argumenté que j'ai jamais lu._

_Comme je me le dois à chaque fois, je m'excuse pour l'irrégularité de mes publications. Le retour du travail à tendance à coupé toute pensée créative. Mais je n'abandonne pas je le promet !_

_Hope you like this one, enjoy reading ..._

_XX Poukie-scrapbook._

_ps/ si l'envie vous en prends jetez un coup d'œil à mes autres fics peut-être vous plairont-elles._

8 : Se rapprocher d'une vérité.

Il avait fallu approximativement dix minutes au relais électrique pour acheminer l'information, une dépêche _via_ ordinateur 'San Antonio – Texas' pour 'Yukon – Canada'. Un email sans objet, ni expéditeur. Un email que les cracks en informatique auraient jugé intraçable.

Ça ne m'avait pas inquiété, au contraire, la boîte remplissait son rôle d'agent de liaison.

Je n'avais rencontré qu'une fois l'humain à l'autre bout du clavier, c'était à son insu, dans un bar du vieux Manhattan. Un genre de bonhomme à complet bleu et cigares bas de gamme, transpirant ce parfum nauséabond de débrouille qui collait aux ambitieux ; aux prédateurs. Un personnage de la trempe des Grands, adjectif où le 'G' Majuscule se gargarisait d'une influence certaine. J'avais signé aussitôt.

En vérité, engagé cet humain n'était qu'un moyen d'évincer le Rat. James appelait ça 'frotter la petite bête' et considèrent mon mentor l'expression n'était nullement innocente. Je ne sue s'il se référait au Rat ou simplement à ma propre appellation - _La bête -_ Peut-être étais-ce un mélange des deux, une façon de nous … lier ?

Une sale perspective dont il valait mieux ignorer les aboutissants.

Dans tous les cas, l'irrévérence qui caractérisait l'indic m'empêchait de lui reconnaître un talent en son domaine et je m'étais fait un plaisir de relayer sa place, dénigrant ainsi son importance au sein du clan. Mais la nature humaine de son remplaçant me procura une joie plus intense, devenant une humiliation vicieuse basé sur le principe communiste d'échange équivalent. 'Un animal pour un autre' Aurait-on pu avancer.

Le Rat n'apprécia pas le trait d'esprit comme il aurait dû et à ce souvenir, je m'étouffais presque de suffisance. Certes, ce n'était qu'une petite victoire dans mon combat pour lui pourrir l'existence, mais une victoire sur le chemin de la suprématie. L'e-mail reçu placerait, par ailleurs, une nouvelle brique sur ses épaules.

L'objet du message, quant à lui, tenait sur deux lignes un mot suivit d'une adresse.

' _Trouvé_

_Parc Carlsbad ; Nouveau-Mexique ; USA'_

Plus explications auraient été inutiles.

Il m'avait fallu huit secondes pour échapper au contrôle Cullen. Cinquante-deux heures plus tard je traversais l'Amérique du Nord.

Bien que l'avion soit un moyen de transport plus rapide je n'avais pu me résoudre à patienter en cabine. Si trop de nourriture concentrée au même endroit ne me rendait pas folle, il assurait un bain de sang. Qui disait bain de sang disait disparitions de pilotes et crash-aérien. Assurément un désagrément, de plus, je n'investissais pas à perte.

Ce furent donc cinquante-deux heures de courses, sous un soleil de plomb, jusqu'à cette grotte à l'aura si particulière _si_ semblable à la mienne. L'aura vampirique.

Mon sourire s'étira, retenant à peine mon impatience. Enfin je la tenais !

Sachant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite de courtoisie, il aurait été impoli voire malvenu de ne pas s'annoncer. Je me fis donc entendre, soulevant bruyamment la terre de mes pieds nus. Pas que j'ai jamais accordé d'importance aux courtoisies, mais je devais à ce dossier un soin particulier. Après tout, Maria avait été le premier prénom sur ma liste.

D'ordinaire, il ne m'incombait pas d'engager les missions diplomatiques. Être ambassadeur demandait un panel, charme, malice, retenue, qui me faisait défaut. Ça c'était le travail de James. Il savait se montrer séducteur quand il le fallait. Une méthode qui ne m'emballait pas des masses, quel intérêt avais-je à appâter un tiers quant je pouvais le menacer ?

Prudente je pénétrais dans la caverne, laissant glisser ma silhouette à travers l'obscurité. Quelques rayons de lumières parvenaient à l'intérieur, se reflétant sur un enchevêtrement de crânes et d'os humains. Je réalisais assez vite qu'ils tapissaient les parois telle une mosaïque et face au manque de visibilité, je du imaginé la décoration dans son ensemble. Une vision spectaculaire auquel on ne pouvait contester une certaine _beauté_, assez macabre j'en conviens, mais néanmoins stylisé.

J'avais déjà-vu chose semblable dans une Chapelle … Portugaise me semblait-il. Dans une petite ville du nom d'Evora.

Si je m'étais alors demandé quel prétexte, la Sainte Église dans sa folie architecturale, avait-elle mise sur le compte d'un massacre d'innocent. La question d'un motif, ici, n'avait pas lieu d'être. Loin d'être contrefaite l'ornementation m'apparaissait pure. À l'image de la blancheur des os.

Maria annonçait la couleur, forçant mon admiration.

Ma réflexion artistique fut malheureusement interrompue par une voix caverneuse, faîte de grondements agressifs. Le genre de Kit d'intimidation trop parfait pour qu'il n'ait été travaillé par avance, mais je passais outre, ne voulant pas gâcher cette fabuleuse et première impression.

- Comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit ? Disait la voix. Qui _êtes-vous _?

- Maria ? Demandais-je pour seule réponse.

Ignorant mon intervention, elle reposait ses questions. Sa voix résonnait d'un côté, ses pas de l'autre, me donnant le tournis. Il m'était impossible de la localiser et je me sentis soudain en danger. 'En danger' me répétais-je comme si la notion m'avait frappé. Cette sensation d'insécurité provoqua une bouffé d'adrénaline qui pulsa dans mes veines. Je me sentis flotter jusqu'à ce que l'envie de rire fusse d'une violence irrésistible. Je ne me gênais pas, faisant ricocher mon bien-être à travers l'habitacle.

On me proposait une compétition, un jeu de stratégie. Un prédateur. Un proie. Qui était qui ? Question fascinante. Je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser son offre, quel ambassadeur inopportun contrarierait son hôte ?

Ravie de la tournure des évènements, j'entamais le premier mouvement, me déplaçant de côté, réduisant ainsi l'espace qui m'éloignait de la paroi. Je m'arrêtais ni trop prêt pour être aculé, mais suffisamment pour éviter un revers. Protégeons nos arrières, un angle mort ne s'appelait pas sans raison un _angle mort_.

- Colis _Fedex_ au nom de Maria. Déclarais-je lorsque je fus en position.

Mon trait d'humour fit un flop. Je réalisais alors que le silence qui m'entourait était celui de l'incompréhension et ma bêtise me fit pouffer.

- Mon erreur, continuais-je passablement amusé, j'oubliais que la grande Maria avait une déficience linguistique de plus de deux siècles à rattraper. Je me repris, cherchant mes mots. Je délivre une sorte … d'invitation, comme un coursier le ferait. Mais je dois m'assurer d'être à la bonne adresse. Etes-vous Maria ?

- Trésor, on ne demande pas ce qu'on ne veut offrir. M'assura la présence dans le noir.

Sur ses belles paroles, elle passa à l'offensive, testant ma garde. Elle avait l'avantage du terrain et j'étais quasiment certaine que les ténèbres qui nous entouraient n'indisposaient en rien sa vision. La balle était dans son champ, l'échiquier en place. Elle joua.

Pion blanc 2C en 4C. Une approche par mon flanc droit que je réprimais sans difficulté.

En gage de bonne volonté, je la gratifiais de mon prénom. Sacrifice inutile ? Non ! Un minimum de protocole était toujours de mise dans le cadre d'une négociation.

- Isabella. Me présentais-je.

La réponse ne fut pas immédiate mais apposa la confirmation que j'attendais.

- Maria.

Aucune de nous deux ne s'embarrassa d'un patronyme. La relation nous rattachant aux principes vampiriques n'aurait pu s'accommoder d'une telle désillusion. Un semblant de liberté, voilà ce que c'était.

Il n'y avait que les humains pour exister au travers du nom de leur père. Un concept ridiculement insultant qui leur échappait. Être fils de ; descendant de ; femme de ; un bon moyen de n'être personne. Exister à travers un nom de famille, c'était abandonner son identité au profit d'une classification antérieure à sa naissance, être catégoriser par la société, leur en donner le pouvoir.

Le docteur à part, qui s'enchaînait intentionnellement à une idée ?

Si être Swan limitait mes possibilités, être moi les rendaient infinies. Plus de soumission, plus de ligne de conduite, l'instinct reprenait ses droits et je ne lutterais, certes pas, contre ce phénomène.

Brusquement, une brise se leva, animant une nouvelle pièce sur l'échiquier. Je reconnus une tour, frappe frontal. Mon adversaire tentait d'en finir rapidement en me prenant en vitesse, misant sur ma surprise.

'La surprise, c'est ce que l'inattendu fait à sa réflexion', m'aurait certifié James qui vouait un culte à ses propres énigmes. Cette supposition me fit sourire, et sans tarder, je décidais d'appliquer sa philosophie au combat, parant l'attaque de la façon la plus inattendue qui soit : en confrontant verbalement ma tour à la sienne.

- Nous allons reverser l'autorité. Déclarais-je avant qu'elle ne puisse porter son coup.

Rapide. Direct.

L'assaut arrêta le temps. Net.

Et elle se mit à rire. Pas d'une joie libératrice, mais conflictuelle. Un rire que seul le ressentiment pouvait décupler. Ressentiment envers l'autorité pour sa traque ? Envers mon audace ? Je n'écartais aucune possibilité.

- Que de prétention pour un nourrisson dans ton genre, c'est amusant … Me dit-elle alors, ponctuant sa phrase d'un ton lancinant. Dis-moi trésor, que comptes-tu faire pour ajourner le règne d'Aro ? Le _raccourcir _? Elle rigola de sa blague avant d'y apporter une vibration cruelle. Ne viens pas m'assaillir de tes présomptions ridicules, soit une gentille petite fille et rentre à la maison. Sauve ta _misérable_ existence.

Une insulte ? Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je deviens mauvaise, frappant là ou le mal pullulait.

- Voyez qui me trouve misérable ... une carcasse en décomposition dans un trou à lapin. J'envie ta situation, vraiment. Emprisonnement à vie c'est ça ? Peut-être ce sont-ils décidé à te laisser pourrir dans ton terrier ou peut-être ont-ils_ oubliés_ ton existence.

- S'ils m'avaient oublié crois-tu que mon sanctuaire serait ainsi ? Demanda t-elle sans se démonter. Si majestueux. Regarde autour de toi trésor, tous ses trophées me rendent hommages. Des adversaires, des assassins que j'ai écrasés. Admire les, ressent leur déclin, ils sont bien ici pour une raison !

Même si mes yeux ne la percevaient pas, je devinais sa gestuelle. Il y avait dans son indignation une note très Rosalie, sûrement la vanité qu'elle engendrait par ses possessions, mais si je parvenais à faire la transposition, je ne pus retenir ma condescendance. Elle était dans le déni.

- Vielle folle. L'insultais-je a mon tour. Combien de temps depuis leurs dernières visites ? Des mois ? Des années ? Tu ne sais plus ? T'imagines-tu qu'ils ignorent où tu te caches ? Mon contact _humain_ as pu te trouver, pourquoi ne le pourraient-ils pas ? Penses-tu vraiment qu'un esprit_ humain_ puisse outrepasser leurs capacités ? Tu n'es pas _si _stupide, si ?

Mes questions, enchaîné à toute vitesse, ébranlèrent sa personne, pourtant je la sentais résister. Elle hésitait, ne voulant se remettre en cause. À nager trop longtemps à contre-courant, on finissait par se fatiguer, et Maria avait peur de réaliser qu'elle s'était déjà noyée.

La tonalité de sa voix changea, transformé par l'anxiété. Inconsciemment j'étais devenu prédateur à ses yeux, une menace à éradiquer. Je n'ignorais pas les cris de son subconscient qui suppliait d'ignorer mes arguments, mais sa part vampirique, impulsive, balayèrent ses résolutions : son instinct me défia.

- Toi qui sembles si bien savoir, dis-moi ! Dis-moi, pourquoi m'auraient-ils laisser la vie sauve !

- Il n'est pas question de te _laisser_ la vie sauve, lui dis-je en insistant bien sur ce point, tu n'as juste plus d'importance à leurs yeux. Tu es devenue ton propre geôlier.

C'était vicieux de ma part, et, à ses mots je donnais un ample coup dans la cage de son esprit. Trop brutal peut-être. La cage s'ébranla, Maria explosa de colère devenant presque incohérente.

- Sale petite intrigante ! Hurla t-elle en me fonçant dessus, je l'esquivais … J'étais à deux doigts d'asseoir mon autorité sur ce trône. À l'heure qu'il est tu devrais plier échine ! … Implorer ma clémence ! De – quel – droit – me – provoques-tu ! Articula telle difficilement.

Elle recommença une série d'attaque qui n'aboutie à rien et son esprit commença à dériver.

- … S'ils ne m'avaient pas trahi, je serais au pouvoir … ils m'ont trahis ! … Je méritais de gouverner ! …

- Qui à trahi ? Demandais-je intéressé.

- Le Major ! Peter ! Les fils de catins ! Je leur faisais confiance … ils étaient privilégiés … ça ne leur suffisait pas, ils m'ont trahi ! Traîtres ! Traîtres ! Hurlait-elle encore et encore.

Je voulue obtenir d'autres renseignements, mais elle ne m'écoutait déjà plus. Vomissant en ma présence un flot de parole qu'elle ne parvenait à contenir. Je percevais des brides de son discours. Elle parla d'une Cecilia, victime collatérale. De la trahison des siens. De son besoin de sécurité et l'importance de sa cachette. Beaucoup.

Elle était devenue folle, sûrement depuis un bon moment. L'incertitude associée à l'isolation quotidienne avait dû lentement la consumer, la faisant sombrer.

Je trouvais affligeant qu'un vampire de son renom soit dominé par la peur. Une déception qui souleva un point important dans mon objectif de recrutement ; avec un esprit brisé, Maria pouvait-elle m'être d'une quelconque utilité ?

Analysant les éléments à ma disposition, je me convainquis que sa folie ne pouvait engendrer de trop gros inconvénient. Après tout, elle n'était pas seul vampire à partager le trait de l'imprévisibilité.

- Tu veux te venger ? La questionnais-je en espérant éveiller son intérêt. Très bien, _nous_ le voulons aussi. Faisons cause commune. Rejoins _nous_.

Sa poigne agrippa alors mon bras et pour la première fois je vis son visage, sale, dévasté.

- Qui est_ nous _? Me demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés avant d'enchaîner.

- Ce sont _eux, _n'est-ce pas. Ils vous envoie. N'est-ce pas , _n'est-ce pas _?! Mais je ne partirais pas d'ici … non … je ne suis pas si stupide ! Elle ricana. Vous et ses traîtres allez au diable ! Sortez d'ici ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Sortez !

Il n'y avait rien à en tirer et c'est désappointé que je me retirais. Dans une crevasse à l'entrée du sanctuaire, je coinçais une carte de visite au nom du Docteur. Un investissement, au cas où elle s'aventurerait hors de sa cage. Je le fis à moitié pour James, à moitié pour moi. Un allié serait la bienvenue dans la bataille qui s'annonçait, mais si elle ne se présentait pas à temps ou que la rébellion fut étouffée dans l'œuf, j'avais au moins la certitude d'avoir envoyé une créature des plus chaotiques à mon créateur. Une sorte d'offrande post-mortem.

Revenant à mon affaire, je sortis le téléphone d'Emmet, cherchant un réseau. Rien. Il me fallut alors revenir sur mes pas, m'éloigner de la forêt pour rejoindre un village que j'avais traversé plus tôt. Dès que les trois barres apparurent, je cliquais sur l'écran qui composa le numéro.

- Allo ? Y'a quelqu'un ? Mais comment sa marche ce truc, entendis-je une voix jurer entre les grésillements de l'appareil.

- Le Rat, qu'est ce que tu fiches avec mon portable ? L'accusais-je. Où est James ?

- Indisponible chérie. Sa voix était plus forte à présent, je compris que son cerveau conservateur avait finalement trouvé le sens logique d'un téléphone. Comment se déroule ta réunion de famille ?

Je marmonnais mécontente.

- Mon temps est précieux, si tu as quelque chose a dire c'est le moment. Je lui envoyai une insulte. D'accord, écourtons cette charmante conversation. Au plaisir, dit-il en raccrochant.

Je résistais à la tentation de briser le téléphone entre mes doigts et le rappelais.

- Quoi encore ? Entendis-je presque aussitôt.

- Il faut que je parle à James !

- Il est en mission diplomatique et je suis plutôt occupé, pas comme certaines. Tu t'ennuies je suppose ?

L'insinuation me fit bouillir. Comment osait-il remettre en question mon utilité dans la guerre qui se préparait ! Ce n'était pas que, prenant rarement part au recrutement, je ne jouais pas mon rôle. D'où d'après lui venait la tranquillité relative de la _Cité des Highlands _? Qui se débarrassait des obstacles, de leurs possibles menaces, mettant sa vie sur le billard ? Certainement pas lui, qui à la moindre occasion se réfugiait dans la paperasse. Je serrais les dents. Vraiment, entendre sa voix me rendait d'humeur désagréable !

Coupant court à ses fantaisies, je lui parlais de Maria et de notre entretien. Ce fut si aisé qu'on aurait pu la croire facile à débusquer. Une provocation de ma part, le Rat n'avait jamais pu trouver d'informations quant à sa position.

- Quoi ? Tu veux des félicitations ? Me répondit-il agressif. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié de lui parler du point de rendez-vous, il reste seulement trois mois.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait, elle n'était pas _fonctionnelle_.

Son soupir désabusé ne m'échappa en aucune façon.

- Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te confier un boulot. Avança-t-il. _Ça_ à encore fait son œuvre, pas vraie ? C'est plus fort que toi, tu ne contrôle toujours pas ton tempérament. Tu resteras éternellement un nouveau-né, _la bête_.

Il l'avait dit. C'était tabou. _La bête_. Mes babines se retroussèrent, accompagnant mes crocs d'un grognement féroce à l'encontre du combiné.

Je le haïssais. Dieu que je haïssais le Rat. Je n'avais jamais haï une personne avec pareille intensité et il eut fallu que nous soyons membres d'une même communauté. Que nous ayons _chassé_ ensemble. Le serment était définitif, tel un tatouage sur la peau qu'on n'avait pas choisie. Renforçant son emprise par l'aversion de soi qu'il en résultait. Il y aurait toujours une partie de lui en moi et réciproquement. Intolérable.

- Pourquoi tu appelles ? Continua-t-il lasse de notre échange.

Ma colère prenant le pas sur la raison, j'envisageais de lui parler des deux nouveaux noms sur ma liste, juste pour le détromper. Alléger mon envie de sang, ma frustration. Je me repris de justesse. Ç'aurait été comme lui demander une faveur, assumer que j'avais besoin de son aide. Plutôt mourir.

- Mon rapport _déchet_. Appuyais-je de mon dégoût. Mon ton détourna son attention, le rendant menaçant à l'autre bout du fil et je me sentis mieux. Comprenant que je tenais là un procédé gagnant contre sa personne, j'en rajoutais une couche rétablissant mon équilibre interne.

- Autre chose le Rat. Ne salie plus jamais mes affaires. Que James te protège ou pas, je planterais mes crocs dans ta gorge.

- J'adorerais te voir essayer _la bête_, insista-il cruellement, ta soumission n'en sera que plus divertissante.

- Bien.

- Bien. Profite de tes vacances.

Il raccrocha.

Connard.

°oOo°

Je fus dissipée sur le chemin du retour. Ma fureur ayant réveillé mon besoin de sang je m'adonnais au meurtre de masse, sans distinction. C'était une chose que l'on ne pouvait me reprocher : faire distinction.

Contrairement à la plupart des vampires, je n'entretenais aucune particularité quant au choix de mes victimes. Personne n'était privilégié, personne n'était exclue. Une des raison pour laquelle on me trouvait si dangereuse, je frappais sous l'impulsion. Qu'importe le sexe, la nationalité, l'âge ou la religion tant que la proie me donnait satisfaction. Tant que je pouvais me nourrir de sa peur.

Encore une fois, on m'avait trop bien élevé.

Je doutais que Charlie puisse s'en congratuler.

N'ayant que vaguement conscience de mon allure, je regagnais la villa Cullen. C'est la bruyante réaction du Steak d'Edward qui me renseigna sur mon aspect. Par curiosité, je me regardais à travers la vitre du salon, me retrouvant nez à nez avec la personnification de ma sauvagerie.

Le sang dégoulinant de ma mâchoire. Mes vêtements trempés du même liquide. Mes avant-bras colorés jusqu'au coude. J'étais effrayante, ne pouvant que m'en féliciter. Et pour cause, mon apparence à elle seule représentait l'esprit de mon clan. Un esprit façonné par le chaos à l'image d'une flamme se moquant des obstacles. Indépendant. Incontrôlable.

Je fus tenté d'envoyer à mon mentor une photo du résultat, mais la simple pensée du Rat réceptionnant le message me dissuada. Foutu rongeur !

Délaissant mon reflet, je m'aperçus alors de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Une tension générale provoqué par ma condition. Plutôt amusant, non ? Le pouvoir qu'un peu d'hémoglobine me donnait sur une bande de vampires abstinents.

Il n'était pas saint de se retenir de la sorte : _qui se contenait_ _explosait_ formulation bien connue. Pour ma part, j'étais convaincu qu'entretenir quelques écarts renforceraient leurs tolérances à la nourriture. C'était aussi l'avis des spécialistes, représentés ici par le diététicien de James.

Suite à un gage impliquant une tentative de végétarisme, l'homme dû affronter l'insatiable appétit de mon mentor et ses mauvaises habitudes de jeu. Le point étant qu'une récompense pouvait faire miracle ; même si dans le cas présent, ce ne fut une réussite pour aucun des deux.

Ne comprenant pas l'entêtement des Cullens à l'égard des aliments, je voulus tester les limites de leurs certitudes, et, les narguant à moitié, me mis à lentement suçoter le bout de mes doigts. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour les voir capituler, agrémentant la dégustation de petits gémissements gourmands, leurs yeux tournèrent au noir.

Je reportais la première manche.

Passant aux choses sérieuses, je tentais une approche physique. Jasper que la fragrance enivrait, du se faire violence pour contenir sa soif. Il était à ma merci et en avoir conscience rendait l'idée plus attractive encore.

Joueuse, je posais un baisé sur sa joue, m'attardant quelque peu au contact de sa peau. Son corps vibra, me demandant plus. M'assurant d'un regard que la demi-portion fut trop paralysée par l'odeur pour intervenir, j'entrepris de lécher la trace que mes lèvres ensanglantées avaient laissée sur sa peau. Il en grogna de plaisir.

Après cela, le Docteur se réveilla et me demanda poliment d'aller me débarbouiller. Je reniflais méprisante. Il venait de gâcher mon effet. Néanmoins la requête avait un train de retard. Étant médecin, le parfum du sang n'aurait pas dû l'inquiéter. Sans doute aurait-il pu intervenir dès le départ. Alors quoi ?! Le spectacle lui convenait ?

Ennuyée par les nébuleuses motivations du Docteur, je me vengeais sur son premier-né. Juste sous ses yeux, je collais une bise à son humaine. Proposant implicitement au vampire le plat du jour. 'Goutte-moi' disait la marque sur sa joue 'j'en es plein en réserve'.

Je les abandonnais là.

Qu'ils se débrouillent.

Ignorant les prédateurs affamés que j'avais laissés derrière moi, j'empruntais le couloir conduisant à la salle de bain et après un rapide brin de toilette, me rendis au bureau. Là, j'allumais l'ordinateur, commençant à taper un message à destination de mon indic.

- On parle de toi au journal télévisé. Déclara Jasper qui m'avait rejoint dans la pièce, s'éloignant intelligemment d'une probable tentative d'homicide. Enfin homicide si on considérait l'assassinat d'une consentante comme un délit. Elle était consentante, non ? La tuer relevait presque de la faveur.

Mais là n'était pas la question, et laissant de côté les bizarreries de la nature, je relançais le Texan.

- Que disent-ils ?

- Qu'un groupe de psychopathes a ravagé les Etats-Unis. Nouveaux Mexique, Colorado, Wyoning, énuméra-t-il. Ils ont parlé de 'victimes déchiquetées', de 'jour de deuil national' et le président a mentionné une brigade de spécialistes 'anti-terroristes'. Les humains … souffla-t-il désespéré.

Je ricanais. Je ne savais pas ce qui me paraissait le plus absurde, cette histoire de groupe terroriste ou de deuil national. À supposé que nous étions un groupe, comment pouvait-on confondre mes actions avec celles de terroristes ? N'y avait-il aucune archives sur les dégâts des explosions ? Quant au jour de deuil national … je dois dire que je me sentais flatté. Tout compatriote ne se voyait pas dédier une journée du calendrier. Quel honneur.

- La nouvelle à fait pas mal de bruit du côté de l'Italie. Continua Jasper en me sortant de mes pensées. Ne te fais pas repérer Isabella, ça pourrait mal se terminer.

Il agrémenta sa mise en garde d'une pointe d'anxiété qui ne me fit même pas sourciller. Ça le vexa. Une méchante vague d'angoisse coupa alors mon souffle, m'ordonnant de prendre ses paroles en considération. Mes doigts s'arrêtèrent sur le clavier l'espace d'une seconde, avant de reprendre leur besogne, imperturbable.

Ce n'était pas que son inquiétude à mon sujet ne m'atteignait pas, mais comment lui expliquer qu'être sur liste noire vampirique importait peu ? Que d'ici trois mois, l'autorité serait réformée, ou annihilé par un coup d'état ? Sinon tout avoué, je ne voyais pas. Je fis donc semblant de ne rien comprendre, contournant mon dilemme de la manière la moins subtil qui soit. Comportement qui le fit fulminer.

Bien qu'exprimant peu son opinion, Jasper avait l'habitude d'être écouté, entendu. C'était une sorte d'autorité innée que chacune de ses paroles, soigneusement pesée avant d'être énoncé, appuyaient de leurs justesse. Essayant de se calmer, il s'approcha de l'ordinateur et mécaniquement se mit à lire l'écran par-dessus mon épaule. Il bloqua presque immédiatement.

- Le Major et Lieutenant Peter, commença-t-il d'une voix que je ne parvenais à identifié. Pourquoi les cherches-tu ?

Ça fit tilt.

Lieutenant. Il avait dit Lieutenant. Rapidement je relis mon texte.

_En relation avec le précédent dossier, nous cherchons des informations sur deux hommes, un certain Major et Peter. Notre délai est fixé à deux mois, votre prix sera le notre blabalabla …_

Pas de Lieutenant. Il savait. Je fis aussitôt pivoté mon fauteuil en direction du magicien.

- Peux-tu nous mettre en contact ?

Ma question, peut-être trop directe, s'écroula tel un poids sur l'atmosphère. Nous restâmes immobiles quelques minutes, nous jaugeant l'un l'autre. Lui indécis et suspicieux, moi intéressé par ce soudain revirement.

- Que leurs veux-tu ? Me demanda t-il finalement.

- Simplement discuter.

- On ne demande pas à les rencontrer pour _simplement discuter_. Me rabroua-t-il agacé par ses mystères. Sait-tu seulement _qui ils sont _?

Non, je l'ignorais, mais ses connaissances sur le sujet m'intéressaient. Comprenant que je n'obtiendrais rien de façon détournée, je jouais carte sur table.

- Je sais qu'ils étaient dans le camp de Maria avant de la trahir.

- _Maria_. Répéta-t-il avec une lenteur calculé. Comment le prénom de cette sale pute mégalomane a-t-il pu se retrouver sur tes lèvres ?

L'intonation me prit de cour. D'où venait donc tout ce mépris ? Je le sondais sans succès, il me passait au travers. Sensation que je détesta. Pourtant, ce fut la première fois que le vampire m'apparaissait sous une forme libérée, là où la passion irradiait d'une beauté malsaine.

Passion qui ne m'était destinée.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, je me laissais envahir par la jalousie. Jalousie à l'encontre de Maria, de la haine qu'il lui consacrait. Juste pour elle.

Je voulais Jasper, je le voulais tout entier. Alice avait déjà sa soumission et maintenant Maria me volait sa haine ? Que me restait-il ? Son_ amour _? J'avais envie de rigoler. C'était grotesque … tellement faible.

Amer je lui parlais de notre rencontre, ne sortant pas plus de mots qu'il n'en fallut.

- _Où _? Dit-il sans en prendre compte.

Son ton ne questionnait pas, il ordonnait. Nourrissant ma jalousie qui devient rancune. Il voulut forcer son don pour m'arracher l'information et je me mis à grogner. Il essayait de me contrôler le salaud. Une petite voix en moi, que mon instinct affectionnait, en appelait au châtiment. C'était d'une logique implacable, qui recevait un coup ripostait. Pourtant son comportement me travaillait, il prenait l'affaire avec trop de sérieux, comme s'il y était impliqué. Comme si …

- Qui es-tu ? Demandais-je en plissant des yeux.

Il me regarda durement, me donnant l'impression de l'avoir piégé.

- Le Major, lâcha-t-il récalcitrant, j'étais le Major. Stupide petit soldat à la botte de Maria. Supérieur direct du Lieutenant Peter. Nous avons combattu ensemble, nous l'avons vendu ensemble. Elle et sa putain de croisade du pouvoir. On a sauvé notre peau, et si c'était à refaire, je le ferais encore. Maintenant j'ai suffisamment attendu. Je veux une réponse ! _Où est-elle _?!

Méthodiquement, je triais les informations reçues dans ma tête. Jasper était le Major. Le _Major_. Bras droit d'une folle égocentrique. Commandant de son armé. Un _tueur_. Il avait créé, puis détruit des hordes de nouveau-nés. Il avait fait la guerre à leurs côtés. Il les avait eus sous son emprise. Il les avait terrifiés. Impressionnant.

Plus j'y pensais, plus je trouvais cela cohérent. Le titre représentait la dernière pièce d'un puzzle, qui sans le vouloir me travaillait.

Repensant à notre prochaine altercation, je me dis que le Major pouvait s'avérer d'une grande utilité. Néanmoins, il l'avait dit lui-même, Maria avait été 'vendu' ce qui sous-entendait qu'il était en bon termes avec l'autorité. C'était logique. Devenait favori qui sauvait le roi de la chute. Si je voulais qu'il prenne part à notre rébellion, je devais jouer serré, monnayer la seule information qui eut une valeur à ses yeux.

Il n'allait pas apprécier.

- Si je te conduis à elle, m'aideras-tu en retour ?

Tel que je l'avais prédit, il entra dans une fureur noire, envoyant balader le mobilier tandis que je restais stoïque.

- Tu me fais du chantage ?! Gronda-t-il de son accent sudiste. À moi !?

- J'ai besoin du Major. Lui dis-je, essayant de ne pas faire ressembler la phrase à une excuse. Malheureusement, elle sonna aussi claire à mes oreilles qu'un bâton appelant les coups.

- Comme tu as besoin de _la bête _? Compléta-t-il impitoyablement. Je me figeais et voyant mon expression, il ricana. Croyais-tu _sincèrement_ que j'ignorais ce que tu étais devenu ?

Ça me fit mal. Extrêmement mal. Je fis taire ma colère en me disant qu'il s'agissait de ma victoire. Qu'il en soit réduit à me blesser pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait prouvait qu'il était aux abois. La prochaine étape, solution de recours, était celle de l'impact physique. Il frapperait bientôt et je lâcherais à ses trousses _la bête_ qu'il m'avait balancé au visage.

- Je ne veux pas entendre ses mots dans ta bouche. Le menaçais-je une première fois.

- Pourquoi, c'est ce que tu es non ? Tout comme je suis le Major.

Ce fut de trop. Mon poing fut le premier à partir et Jasper qui n'attendait qu'une occasion de se défouler l'accueillit avec une joie inappropriée.

Attrapant mon poignet au vol, il me tordit méchamment le bras puis l'immobilisa dans mon dos. Le mouvement me rappelait un autre qu'il avait déjà utilisé contre moi, mais je n'étais plus un nouveau-né. Donnant un coup de tête en arrière, je fis passer son bras libre par-dessus mon épaule pour agripper sa main que je tirais vers l'avant. Pris par surprise, Jasper fit un vol plané qui l'envoya au sol. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en réjouir qu'il étais déjà sur moi. Ce fut rapide, l'instant d'après je m'écrasais contre le mur.

Nous aurions pu continuer longtemps cette petite altercation, toutefois je n'étais pas dupe ; malgré toutes ses années il dominait encore le jeu. Constat qui renforça ma position quant à sa place dans la prochaine guerre.

Je me mis alors à parler, de Victoria et notre vengeance. Du temps qu'il nous avait fallu pour trouver les responsables. Du recrutement. De notre plan.

- D'ici trois mois, lui dis-je, nous déclencherons une guerre contre l'autorité. Il nous faut des alliés. En échange je te donnerais Maria. Je fis une pause dans ma tirade avant d'ajouter. Pour une fois dans ta vie ne me laisse pas tomber, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il y eut un silence suivant cette déclaration. Un silence pesant que Jasper ne fit rien pour alléger. Ni par son don, ni par ses paroles.

- Combien êtes-vous ? Demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Une trentaine.

Il grogna de frustration.

- Et tu penses vaincre avec ça ? J'ai déjà eut affaire à eux, ses gens ne se battent pas à la loyale. Si tu commences cette guerre, tu vas mourir.

- Nous avons des atouts dans nos manches. Le détrompais-je.

- C'est stupide ! Tu ne vas pas jouer ta vie contre une poignée d'atouts ! Voyant que je me préparais à riposter il m'interrompit. Non ne dit rien, je me fiche de ce que tu penses, _tu n'iras pas_.

Il ponctua son injonction de larges doses de bien-être qui anesthésièrent mon esprit. Puis réalisant qu'il essayait de tromper mes sentiments, je lui jetais un regard noir. Je refusais d'échanger la confiance d'un de mes proches contre un bonheur factice. Que voulait-il ? Me voir déserté ? Ça n'arrivera pas. James représentait plus pour moi que les Cullens au complet. J'avais vécu plus de soixante ans avec lui. Il n'était pas seulement mon clan, il était mon guide, mon ami, mon frère.

- Je ne trahirais pas James. Déclarais-je furibonde.

Ma réponse agit sur le Texan comme une bombe à retardement et ne sachant plus comment me convaincre d'oublier cette folie, les mots sortirent tout seuls.

- Et moi dans tout ça ? Tu y a pensé ? Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer si tu meurs ! Me hurla-t-il dessus.

- Que va-t-il se passer ? Lui demandais-je sérieuse.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, répliqua-t-il sèchement, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il impliquait, je décidais de m'exprimer de la manière qu'il comprenait le mieux. Et, regroupant tous les sentiments qu'il m'inspirait, je les laissais déborder. D'abord vient l'affection, puis l'envie, la jalousie … le désir. Mes émotions se succédèrent graduellement jusqu'à _ce _sentiment qui chamboula tout. Il voulut s'échapper.

- Arrête. M'ordonna-t-il aussitôt.

- Quoi tu vas encore me repousser ? Lui demandais-je la voix rempli d'ironie.

J'y pensais un peu plus fort, voulant faire pression.

- On ne repousse pas la mort. Certifia-t-il avec froideur. Garde ton information, elle ne vaut pas son prix. Je trouverais Maria par moi-même et je le ferais vivant.


End file.
